Histoire de famille
by Gouline971
Summary: Une nouvelle élève arrive à Poudlard et Drago semble bien la connaître. Elle va inconsciemment rapprocher Hermione et Drago. Personne ne doit savoir toute son identité. Pourquoi ?
1. La fin des vacances

Salut, c'est moi Rosalie Johanson appelée maintenant Gouline971 qui suis de retour pour une nouvelle histoire. Je vous l'avais promis de toute manière donc voilà. J'espère juste que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et que surtout vous allez aimer ma nouvelle histoire.

_Bonne lecture._

**_Résumé :_** Une nouvelle élève arrive à Poudlard et Drago semble bien la connaître. Elle va inconsciemment rapprocher Hermione et Drago. Personne ne doit savoir toute son identité mais que se passe t-il quand la mauvaise personne la découvre… Ne tiens pas compte du TOME 6. MAJ : Mercredi et Samedi.

_Disclaimer _: Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling sauf la nouvelle élève et un autre personnage.

_Titre_ : **_Histoire de famille._**

_**Chapitre1 : La fin des vacances.**_

Harry était enfin au Quartier Général pour y passer son dernier jour de vacances. Fini Les Dursley, fini le 4 Privet Drive. Tout ça c'était fini et il n'allait pas les revoir. Jamais ! Il se l'était promis. Il entra dans la maison et se mit à regarder tout autour de lui avec beaucoup d'attention. C'est à ce moment là que Fred et Georges arrivèrent devant Harry.

-Salut Harry, ça va ? demanda Fred.

-Oui, oui…, dit-il toujours en regardant autour de lui.

-T'es sûr ? Insista Georges.

-Oui, c'est juste que… ça à l'air trop calme ici.

-Tu veux du bruit ? On va t'en donner.

-HARRY EST ARRIVE! Cria Fred.

Soudain, on entendit un vase se briser des bruits de pas ou encore Hermione hurler à Ron qu'il était un crétin, celui-ci lui disait qu'elle n'était qu'une affreuse Miss-je-sais-tout et Ginny leur criait dessus. Ensuite Mrs Weasley arriva et serra Harry dans ses bras en lui posant tout un tas de questions pour savoir s'il avait passé de bonnes vacances et s'il n'avait pas été trop torturé par sa famille. Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Hermione de le serrer dans ses bras quitte à l'étouffer.

-Ça va Hermione, tu vas le tuer, lui dit Ron.

-Toi, je t'ai rien demandé !

-Ne recommencez pas ! Hurla Ginny.

Hermione lâcha Harry pour se disputer avec Ron et Harry en profita pour déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre quand Molly cria « A table ! ». Il redescendit en cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner avec les autres. Quelques instants plus tard le courrier arriva. Les enfants reçurent la liste de fournitures scolaire mais Hermione reçut un petit plus qui valu un cri de sa part. Tout le monde la regarda alarmé.

-Je suis préfète ne chef !

Molly prit la lettre et la lut pendant qu'Hermione regardait son insigne.

_Chère Miss Granger,_

_J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous avez été élue préfète en chef par notre directeur. Vos fonctions vous seront administrées dans le Poudlard-Express avec votre homologue masculin qui sera Mr Drago Malefoy. Sachez que ce poste n'est pas refusable et que donc vous ne pouvez vous désister._

_Bien à vous._

_Professeur McGonagall._

Tout le monde perdit le sourire au nom de Malefoy sauf Hermione qui contemplait toujours son insigne. Elle avait dit qu'elle se fichait complètement qu'il soit son homologue mais Ginny lui fit perdre le sourire.

-Hermione, vous allez passer l'année ensemble. Dans le même appartement.

A cette remarque, Hermione s'écroula sur la table ne disant « Pourquoi ? »

-Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ?

-Ne t'en fait pas, lui dit Harry, on est là au cas où.

-C'est vrai, insista Ron.

Il finirent leur petit déjeuner et allèrent au chemin de Traverse pour aller chercher leurs fournitures. Il allèrent chez Fleury et Botts chercher leur livres et Hermione perdit son temps à lire des livres dans la librairie.

-Hermione, dépêche-toi, on n'a pas que ça à faire, lui dit Ron d'un air agacé.

-Mais, laisse-moi…

Ron partit s'acheter une glace avec ses frères et Harry s'avança vers sa meilleure amie pour parler un peu.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? Lui demanda t-il.

-Mais oui.

-Hermione…

Elle soupira, regarda Harry qui avait l'air de lui dire « Ne me cache rien surtout » et elle parla.

-Je ne veux plus être préfète en chef.

-Pourquoi ? Tu mérites ce poste.

-Mais je vais passer un an avec Malefoy, tu ne te rends pas compte ! Et je n'ai pas le droit de quitter mon poste. Ils veulent tous ma mort.

-Hermione, si tu te désistes, tu montreras à tout le monde que tu as peur de lui.

-Mais c'est faux !

-Justement. Alors tu vas garder ton poste et s'il te fait quoi que ce soit, tu me le dis ou sinon tu le gifles comme en troisième année, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Ils sortirent de la librairie et allèrent rejoindre les frères Weasley qui étaient toujours avec leur glace. Ils continuèrent leurs emplettes quand Ron bouscula quelqu'un en faisant tomber sa glace et il s'était avéré que cette personne était Malefoy suivit de ses babouins.

-Tu ne peux pas faire attention la belette !

-La ferme la fouine !

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

-Il t'a dit de la fermer. Ma paroles t'es sourd ! répondit Hermione.

-Mais c'est que Miss sang de bourbe sort ses griffes pour défendre son petit ami. Comme c'est touchant. Sache Granger nous somme tout les deux préfet en chef je te mènerai la vie dure, encore plus que les année précédente.

Hermione s'avança et se planta devant lui avec des yeux de tueur.

-Tu crois vraiment me faire peur, lui demanda t-elle.

-Pourquoi, ça marche ?

-Alors là, tu peux te fourrer le doigt dans l'œil et ce jusqu'au coude.

Elle soutint son regard face à Malefoy qui la regardait droit dans les yeux. Pendant une bonne minute, ils se regardèrent ainsi. Malefoy lui fit un de ces sourires narquois et s'en alla avec ses gros balourds.

-Tu vois Hermione, lui Harry, tu te débrouilles bien.

-Tu lui feras mordre la poussières, je serais là pour tout voir, lui dit Ginny.

Elle leur sourit et ils continuèrent leur petite promenade. En fin d'après midi, ils rentèrent et purent voir Molly qui préparait déjà le dîner. Elle leur dit de monter leurs affaires et qu'elle les appellerait pour le repas. Lors de celui-ci, il y avait Lupin, Tonks et Maugrey. Apparemment une réunion de l'Ordre allait avoir lieu.

A la fin du dîner, Ginny Hermione Ron et Harry allèrent dans la chambre des garçons pour discuter un peu.

-Vous croyez qu'on va réussir nos ASPIC ?

-Hermione, ne commence pas, lui dit Ron. Les ASPIC sont à la fin de l'année, ne nous met pas la pression dès maintenant.

-Mais ce n'est quand même pas au mois de Juin que tu vas te mettre à travailler ! Le travail de l'année compte pour avoir les ASPIC.

-Ben, mets-toi la pression si ça te chante. Surtout que tu n'en as pas besoin. Mais si tu veux te tuer au travail, c'est ton problème, parce que là, on est à un stade où je me demande si dans quinze ans tu auras une vie privée avec un mari et des enfants.

Dans un mouvement de colère et surtout manquant d'argument, Hermione prit un oreiller et le balança sur la tête de Ron. Ron l'attrapa à la volée pour le lui balancer mais ce fut Ginny qui le prit en pleine figure. Elle voulu le lui relancer mais se trompa de cible et visa Harry. C'est à ce moment là que commença une bataille de polochon. Ils s'endormirent dans la chambre et par chance, Molly ne vînt pas leur hurler dessus.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà, voilà, c'était mon premier chapitre. Dîtes-moi si vous l'aimez ou pas. Toutes critiques est bonnes à prendre. A Mercredi pour le chapitre 2.


	2. Nouvelle rencontre

Salut tout le monde, me voilà de retour pour le chapitre 2.

**_Lily9172 _**: Merci. Voilà la suite.

**_Harmony_** : Merci pour la review mais je ne sais s'il y aura une grande confrontation entre Hermione et Drago.

**_Playdo _**: Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres un peu plus longs. Merci.

**_Nana93_** : Merci.

**_Titis :_** Non, je ne crois pas que Harry va vraiment changer de physique, sinon, merci.

**_Lil'Ashura_** : Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne mets pas tout le temps de reviews. Ce n'est pas un drame. Je vais mettre la suite, ne t'en fait pas…

_**Chapitre2 : Nouvelle rencontre. **_

Le lendemain matin, Molly alla les réveiller. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle vit les quatre Gryffondor dans un seul lit entremêler, entrain de dormir.

-Mes chéris, réveillez-vous. Vous devez prendre le train aujourd'hui, et vous devez terminer de faire vos valises.

Ils ne se réveillèrent pas. La méthode douce ne fonctionnait pas donc Molly utilisa un _Sonorus_ et se mit à parler. Cela fonctionna, ils sursautèrent. Ginny se mit même à hurler. Les deux jeunes filles retournèrent dans leur chambre. Pendant qu'Harry prenait son petit-déjeuner, Ginny et Ron faisait leur valise et Hermione prenait sa douche et ainsi de suite. Une heure avant l'heure de départ, Tonks et Maugrey arrivèrent en voiture pour les accompagner à la gare de King's Cross. Arrivés à la gare, ils dirent au revoir à tout le monde et Molly les serra très fort dans leur bras.

-Vous m'écrirez quand vous serez arrivés au château. Ne faîtes pas de bêtises et… ne manger pas de cochonnerie. Et encore félicitations Hermione chérie et…

-Maman, le train va partir sans nous, dit Ron.

-Oui, au revoir mes chéris.

Les adolescents entrèrent dans le train. A chaque fois qu'ils ouvraient un compartiment, il était plein. Dix minutes plus tard, Ginny ouvrit un compartiment et y trouva une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux bouclés avec des yeux verts perçant et avait l'air désinvolte. Elle avait ses jambes sur la banquettes d'en face et était entrain de lire.

-Excuse-nous, commença Ginny, mais ça ne te dérange pas si on se met ici.

-Faîtes ce que vous voulez, il n'y a pas mon nom sur les portes du compartiments, dît la jeune blonde restant le nez dans son bouquin et d'une voix très distante.

Les quatre Gryffondor se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. La jeune fille enleva ses jambes de la banquette pour laisser les arrivants s'installer. Harry Ron Ginny et Hermione s'installèrent donc en silence en se lançants des regards interrogateurs. Ne supportant pas ce silence, Ginny décida de parler.

-Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley. Lui c'est mon frère Ron Weasley, voici Hermione Granger et Harry Potter.

La fille blonde sortit son nez du livre, le regard d'un air hautain et serra la main de Ginny en disant :

-Je m'appelle Anaëlle DeVillois.

Et elle se replongea dans son livre.

-DeVillois ? fit Ron. Ce n'est pas anglais.

-Je suis française…

-Pourtant tu n'as pas l'accent d'une…

-…moitié anglaise…

Anaëlle n'avait pas sortit son nez du livre les trouvant bien trop curieux. L'atmosphère resta tendue pendant quelques instants puis quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. C'était Malefoy qui pour une fois était tout seul. Et ce fut la première fois que les Gryffondors furent content- si on peut dire- de le voir.

-Ah te voilà Granger !

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malefoy ?

-Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais on est sensé aller à l'avant du train pour aller voir McGonagall pour les fonctions de préfet en chef.

-Mon dieu, j'avais complètement oublié.

-Si la préfète en chef oublie déjà sa première fonction, où va le monde?

Tout le monde regarda Anaëlle. Elle leva les yeux de son livre et quand Malefoy la vit, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il allait dire quelque chose mais Anaëlle mit son index devant sa bouche discrètement, signe de se taire, ce qu'il fit.

-Bon on y va Malefoy ?

-Heu… oui, oui.

Ils allèrent tout les deux à l'avant du train en silence. Hermione frappa à la porte du compartiment. La voix de McGonagall leur dit d'entrer. Leur professeur était derrière un bureau entrain d'écrire.

-Asseyez-vous. Bien, je tiens à vous féliciter tout d'abords pour votre poste de préfet en chef. Vous devez savoir que tous les vendredis soirs, vous aurez une ronde à faire tout les deux. Vous devez bien sûr montrer l'exemple et si vous voyez un élève enfreindre le règlement, vous aurez le droit de lui retirer des points oui de lui donner une retenue mais que ce ne doit pas dans un but abusif.

McGonagall posa ses yeux particulièrement sur Drago qui avait l'air d'être complètement ailleurs.

-Vous avez certainement dû être au courant, vous allez habiter tout au long de l'année dans le même appartement. Il y aura deux chambres, une salle commune et une salle de bain. Le mot de passe sera « Poussière de fée ». La salle commune se trouve au cinquième étage et l'entrée sera le tableau de chevalier Ivanhoé. Avez-vous des questions ?

-Non…

-Heu… non.

-Bien, alors vous pouvez partir. Juste une chose, cessez vos querelles au moins pour cette année. Ça fera du bien à tout le monde.

Puis elle tranplana, laissant les nouveaux préfets en chef seuls. S'ignorant parfaitement ils retournèrent dans leurs compartiments. Quand Hermione y entra, elle vit Harry et Ron faire une partie d'échec, Ginny lisait le magazine de Sorcière Hebdo et Anaëlle lisait toujours.

-Dit-moi… Anaëlle tu étais donc à Beauxbattons.

-Evidemment, j'ai dit que j'étais Française pas Bulgare. Pff question idiote réponse idiote.

Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche. On pouvait presque voir ses amygdales. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé comme si elle était une parfaite idiote Elle rougit et se tût jusqu'à la fin du trajet.

-Avec le caractère que tu as, tu seras sans doute une Serpentard, dit Ron à Anaëlle.

-C'est ce que j'espère, mais à en juger ta façon de parler tu les détestes. Je me trompe ?

-Non tu as raison… mais tu pourrais nous regarder quand on te parle, ce serait la moindre des choses !

Dans un soupir d'exaspération, elle posa son livre et regarda Ron de ses yeux vert émeraudes, émeraudes comme ceux d'Harry, même peut-être encore plus émeraudes que lui ce qui donna la chair de poule au rouquin.

-Je te regarde maintenant, tu as quelque chose à me dire.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Bien, je suis sûre que vous voulez que je sorte d'ici mais voyez-vous, je suis venue ici avant vous alors je ne bougerais pas.

Anaëlle reprit son livre, mais ne lisait pas pour autant. Il y avait quelques minutes, elle avait revu quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis deux ans. L'espace d'un instant, elle s'était sentit heureuse, mais ces Gryffondors l'énervait vraiment.

-Nous ne somme pas sensé nous changer avant que le train n'arrive ?

Soudain, elle avait eu une voix toute douce sans mépris, ce qui étonna ses compagnons de voyage. Décidément, ils l'a connaissaient à peine et ne savaient pas que quel pied danser avec elle.

-Bien sûr, dit Ginny en souriant, les garçons, sortez.

-Mais…

-J'ai dit dehors !

Les garçons sortirent du compartiment et les trois filles se changèrent, dans un parfait silence. Ginny se dit qu'Anaëlle pouvait être une fille sympathique si elle le voulait. Ensuite, ce fut au tour des garçons de se changer. Les filles allèrent dans le couloir. Drago vit une nouvelle fois Anaëlle. Il se fixèrent quelques instant jusqu'à ce que Ron et Harry ouvrirent le compartiment et qu'elle rentre à l'intérieur. Drago retourna aussi dans son compartiment où il y avait Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. Franchement, il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il devait traîner avec des sorciers pareils.

-Draguichou, je suis super contente que tu sois préfet en chef. Tu me feras visiter ton appartement n'est-ce pas ?

-Pansy ?

-Oui mon Dragounet.

-La ferme.

-Mais.

-La ferme je te dit !

Elle se tut et lui aussi continua son trajet en silence et en pleine méditation.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	3. Présentation

Tadam ! Youhou, me revoilà pour le chapitre 3, j'estpère qu'il vous plaira.

**_LaMissMary : _**c'est un pure coïncidence pour ton 2e prénom et juste une chose pour répondre à ta question, le titre est _Histoire de famille._

_**The Lord of shadow** _: Tu sauras qui est la fille aux yeux vert dans ce chapitre.

**_Lily9172 _**: Merci, merci, merci, et oui, la réponse à ta question sera dans les prochains chapitres.

**_Twinzie :_** J'ai change de pseudo parce que j'en avais marre d'avoir le nom d'un de mes personnages. Gouline971, c'est réellement moi. C'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle dans la famille. Il n'y a pas de mélange Potter/ Malefoy, les yeux d'Anaëlle n'ont aucun rapport avec ceux d'Harry, c'est juste que je préfère les bond(e) aux yeux verts qu'aux yeux bleu.

_**Chapitre3 : Présentation.**_

Le train était enfin arrivé à quai. Tous les élèves descendirent du train et allèrent se trouver une calèche. Anaëlle alla avec les premières années puisqu'elle était une nouvelle élève. Elle monta dans une barque avec eux et alla au château. Quelques instants plus tard, les autres élèves arrivèrent dans la grande salle et s'installèrent, attendant la cérémonie du choixpeau. Hermione s'assit avec un air pensif.

-Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Elle m'a traité comme une idiote. Tu ne te rends pas compte Harry ? Elle m'a traité comme une idiote, dit-elle complètement alarmée.

-Hermione, lui dit Ginny, ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne vas pas faire un drame pour ça. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne sera pas à Gryffondor.

-Je l'espère.

Les premières années firent leur entrée avec le professeur McGonagall dont Anaëlle. La cérémonie débuta et au bout d'une heure, ce fut à elle d'être appeler.

-Voici la dernière qui sera en septième année. Anaëlle DeVillois.

Elle s'avança, s'assit sur le tabouret et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête.

-Oula, tu gardes bien des choses toi. Tu as l'air contente et terrifiée. Tu montres aussi une fille que tu n'es pas pour aller dans la maison que tu désires. Serpentard je crois. Mais je suis désolée, je ne pourrais pas t'y envoyer. Tu n'es pas comme eux malgré les apparences. Alors je t'enverrais à Gryffondor.

Elle alla, déçue, à la table des Gryffondor qui, malgré tout, applaudirent. Anaëlle regarda la table des Serpentard en particulier Drago avec des yeux triste. Il la regarda avec une totale indifférence comme d'habitude mais juste après, il lui fit un petit clin d'œil discret, qui la rassura. Le festin put enfin commencer. Tout le monde mangeait sauf Anaëlle qui était décidément vraiment déçue du résultat que lui avait donné le choixpeau.

-Salut, moi c'est Parvati Patil et voici Lavande Brown.

-Moi c'est Anaëlle DeVillois.

Elle leur fit un sourire forcé en gardant le visage froid qu'elle avait dans le train. Ce fut au tour de deux garçons de s'approcher d'elle.

-Salut ma jolie, moi c'est Seamus Finnigan et lui Dean Thomas. Alors, comment trouves-tu notre château ?

-C'est que les anglais n'ont pas froid aux yeux. Dit-elle sans même les regarder. Vous ne me connaissez pas et vous me draguer déjà. Je n'ai jamais vu ça.

-Et t'en verra d'autre crois-moi, lui dit Ginny.

Ron donna un coup de coude à sa sœur pour qu'elle ne sympathise pas avec elle. Mais Ginny l'ignora totalement, ce qui ne fut pas le cas d'Anaëlle.

-Je sais que je suis sensée être à Serpentard mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors n'agit pas comme si j'étais la peste et que j'allais contaminer ta sœur, dit-elle à Ron.

Harry n'avait rien dit depuis le début de la conversation parce qu'il avait remarqué le petit jeu qu'il y avait entre cette fille et Malefoy. La fin du repas arriva. Les élèves allèrent dans leur salle commune ainsi que les préfets en chef qui découvrir leur appartement.

Ils y trouvèrent une salle commune très spacieuse un grand canapé et deux fauteuils face à une table basse et une cheminée. A côté de la cheminée, il y avait une porte qui indiquait que c'était la salle de bain. Face à cette porte, il y en avait deux autres, l'une avec un serpent et l'autre avec un lion. Au fond à gauche de la salle il y avait une grande bibliothèque et en face une fenêtre. Les deux préfets en chef observèrent la salle et Drago s'enferma dans sa chambre. Hermione alla prendre une bonne couche et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avec une tête atroce. On aurait dit qu'elle avait eu un pétard dans les cheveux. Elle se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain mais fut apparemment devancer pas Malefoy parce que la porte était fermée à clé. Un quart d'heure plus tard elle put y entrer. Depuis qu'ils étaient sortit du compartiment, ils s'étaient totalement ignorés ce qu'Hermione trouva bizarre puisqu'il avait dit qu'il allait lui mener la vie dure. Elle sortit de la salle de bain prit son sac et dit quand même une parole à Drago.

-Malefoy, je distribuerai l'emploi du temps des Gryffondor et des Serdaigle et toi des Poufsouffle et des Serpentard.

-Ok, dit-il.

Il prit les emplois du temps et sortit.

Anaëlle s'était réveillée aux aurores. Quand elle regarda autour d'elle, elle vit les filles de son dortoir dormir encore. Elle alla donc se préparer. Quelques minutes plus tard elle prit sa sacoche et descendit du dortoir des filles. Dans la salle commune, elle trouva Harry qui était face à la cheminée comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Elle le regarda bizarrement et sortit de la salle commune. Elle allait se diriger dans la grande salle quand elle fut attirée dans une classe vide.

-DeVillois !

-Malefoy !

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux puis Anaëlle sauta au cou de Drago en le serrant très fort dans ses bras et en riant tant elle était heureuse de le voir, lui aussi était heureux d'ailleurs.

-Anaëlle qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'habites plus à Paris ?

-Mon père a trouvé un travail au ministère, alors je suis là. Je suis tellement contente de te voir.

-Moi aussi, mais tu sais que c'est dangereux pour ton père, maintenant que le mien est « sortit de prison ».

-Il le sait mais en même temps, il s'est dit que ce serait une bonne idée qu'on se voit plus souvent. Au fait comment va maman ?

-Elle déprime tu sais. Bon on ne va pas pouvoir parler plus longtemps, alors je te donne rendez-vous dans ma salle commune ce soir, c'est au cinquième étage le tableau d'Ivanhoé le mot de passe est « poussière de fée ». Aller file.

Anaëlle resserra Drago dans ses bras et alla dans la grande salle. En fait Drago et Anaëlle étaient ce qu'on pouvait appeler des demi-frères et sœurs jumeaux, quelque chose de rare dans le monde de la magie. Ils avaient la même mère mais pas le même père et étaient née le même jour. En fait, il faut savoir qu'avant de se marier avec Lucius Malefoy, Narcissa avait un amant, le père d'Anaëlle, François DeVillois, elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui. Malgré le fait qu'elle était mariée, elle le voyait quand même et comme elle le voyait et qu'elle devait à tout prix avoir un héritier pour Lucius Malefoy, la magie s'y est mêlée et lorsque Narcissa a accouché, Lucius Malefoy avait tout de suite remarqué qu'Anaëlle n'était pas sa fille. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait les yeux vert et que Lucius avait les yeux gris et Narcissa les yeux bleus. A ça, il avait voulu tuer le bébé, donc elle la confia à son amant et lui demanda de retourner en France avant que son mari les trouve et les tue tous les deux.

Anaëlle s'assit à la table des Gryffondor et prit son petit-déjeuner face à Ginny avec qui, tout compte fait elle avait sympathisé durant la soirée.

-Alors pas trop chamboulé ce matin, demanda la rouquine.

-Non, non. Ça a été.

Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à leur tour. Hermione alla distribuer les emploi du temps pendant que Ron et Harry commencèrent à manger.

-**Re**-Bonjour Anaëlle.

-**Bonjour **Harry. Dans l'histoire de Poudlard on dit que la maison Gryffondor est la plus chaleureuse mais là, je commence à avoir des doutes.

Anaëlle se leva et alla à son premier cours qui était potion avec les Serpentard. Elle fut plutôt contente de savoir qu'elle verrait son demi frère pendant deux heures. Le cours allait commencer, les élèves entrèrent dans la classe. Anaëlle alla se mettre tout devant, Ron était à côté de Harry et Hermione, voyant que toute les places étaient prises alla à côté d'Anaëlle. Le professeur Rogue arriva et présenta la potion du jour.

-La potion du rêve, suivez l'ordre des ingrédients et voici deux ingrédients supplémentaires, l'un permet de faire de beaux rêves, l'autre les cauchemars les plus atroces dont vous n'avez pas idée. Le premier binôme qui arrivera à trouver quel est l'ingrédient qui donne des cauchemars et qui arrivera à le mettre dans le chaudron sans que celui-ci n'explose, se verra administrer dix points pour sa maison et peut-être un Optimal chacun. Vous avez donc deux heures.

Les binômes commencèrent leur potion, certain binôme faisait exploser le chaudron avant même de trouver le bon ingrédient. Drago, qui était à côté de Pansy n'arrêtait pas de veiller sur sa demi sœur qui faisait sa potion avec Hermione et elles avaient l'air de bien se débrouiller toute les deux. Hermione n'en revenait pas. Puis ce fut le moment de trouver l'ingrédient. Il y avait de la poussière d'étoile et la pierre de Lune. Anaëlle prit la poussière de fée et la versa dans le chaudron à intervalle de trois secondes. Le chaudron produit une grosse fumée noire, mais n'explosa pas. Le professeur Rogue en prit une fiole avant de dire.

-Dix points pour… Gryffondor

A ces mots les autres chaudrons explosèrent parce que les élèves ne regardaient pas ce qu'ils mettaient à l'intérieur. Il venait de donner dix points à Gryffondor. Même Hermione n'en revenait pas. Ce qui allait suivre allait être le clou du spectacle.

-Et je donne un… Optimal à Miss DeVillois et Miss… Granger.

Alors là, Drago s'étouffa presque, Ron se brûla la main avec le chauffe chaudron, Neville s'évanouit presque et Harry avait la bouche grande ouverte. Hermione clignait des yeux et Anaëlle fit un clin d'œil discret à Drago. La journée risquait d'être longue.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

J'espère qu'il vous a plut, à mercredi.


	4. N'est pas ce qu'elle est

Coucou tout le monde me revoilà pour le chapitre 4. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de réview dans ce chapitre mais bon, je n'en veux à personne… Bonne lecture.

**_Lily9172 :_** Et oui Drago et Anaëlle font parti de la même famille. Pour Rogue, on n'a pas fini d'en voir avec lui, mais ce ne sera pas pour maintenant.

**_The Lord of shadows_** : Oui maintenant tu sais.

**_MissMalefoy59_** : Merci pour la review.

_**Chapitre4 : N'est pas ce qu'elle est.**_

La journée s'était plutôt bien passée. Anaëlle avait fait récolter plusieurs points à sa maison, environ cinquante, c'était énorme. Elle avait peut-être un quotient intellectuel plus élevé que celui d'Hermione si c'était possible. Drago devait avouer qu'il était plutôt content. Au moins, la Miss-je-sais-tout fermait son bec. A la fin de la journée, Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Ron discutaient à propos de la nouvelle, profitant qu'elle ne soit pas encore de retour.

-Je crois que moins je la verrais, mieux je me porterais, dit Ron.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, lui dit Hermione, et puis, je la trouve prétentieuse.

-Dis plutôt que tu es jalouse parce qu'elle a même réussit à te faire obtenir un Optimal en mettant la poussière d'étoile dans le chaudron.

-N'importe quoi ! Je savais très bien que c'était la poussière d'étoile qu'il fallait mettre dans le fichu chaudron, Harry !

-Moi je trouve qu'elle est sympa, ajouta Ginny. C'est vrai qu'elle a parut effrayante dans le train mais ça devais être parce qu'elle ne nous connaissait pas.

-Ginny a raison. Ça se trouve elle n'est pas ce qu'elle nous montre.

-T'es d'accord avec ma sœur ?

-Oui, répondit Harry.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient d'accord sur quelque chose, Harry et Ginny étaient contre eux.

-Mais vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle ressemble à Malefoy, demanda Ron.

-Et alors. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ressemble à Malefoy qu'elle est comme Malefoy. Je ne te savais pas si étroit d'esprit Ronald. Enfin moi, j'ai mon opinion sur elle. Maintenant vous faîtes ce que vous voulez, mais vous serez obligés de la supporter parce qu'en plus d'être dans la même classe que vous, elle est aussi dans la même maison. Sur ce bonne nuit.

Ginny alla se coucher. Harry partit à son tour. Maintenant il ne restait plus que Ron et Hermione. Celle-ci lui souhaita bonne nuit et alla dans sa salle commune. Quand elle y entra, qu'elle fut sa surprise de voir Anaëlle discuter avec Malefoy sur le canapé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Je te préviens Malefoy, je ne supporterais pas que tes groupies viennent comme ça dans notre salle commune !

-Ca va miss sang de bourbe, je ne t'ai rien demandé.

Anaëlle se leva d'un coup et s'adressa à Drago quelque peu en colère.

-Drago Lucius Malefoy la prochaine fois que je vous entends insulter quelqu'un de la sorte vous subirez ma colère ! Et tu sais à quel point il ne faut pas subir ma colère.

-Quoi !

-Tu m'as très bien entendu. Quant à toi Granger, sache que je ne suis pas une de ses groupies et que je ne le serai jamais. Si ça devait arriver - berk- ce serait parce qu'on nous aurait administré un gros coup de massue à la tête et qu'on aurait vivement perdu la mémoire. Bonne nuit.

Anaëlle partit de l'appartement bien remonté. Hermione qui reprit ses esprits se tourna vers Drago.

-Pas commode ta nouvelle conquête.

-Elle n'est pas ma nouvelle conquête et ne le sera jamais.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que pour être avec Drago Malefoy, il ne faut pas avoir de plomb dans la cervelle et il ne faut surtout pas être à Gryffondor.

Drago la fusilla du regard et alla dans sa chambre. Hermione fit de même. Après avoir passé une bonne nuit de sommeil, Anaëlle se réveilla et vit Parvati et Lavande déjà réveillées entrain de s'occuper. Trop curieuse elle s'approcha pour voir un peu mieux ce qu'elles faisaient.

-Vous faîtes quoi là ?

-Ben on se maquille. Et tu devrais en faire autant, on ne t'a pas vu maquillé hier.

-J'ai l'habitude de me maquiller, mais ça ne se voit pas autant que vous. Je sais que vous voulez plaire aux garçons mais trop de fond de teint, accroît la poussée d'acné…

Lavande et Parvati se regardèrent alarmées pendant qu'Anaëlle allait dans la salle de bain et enlevèrent tout le maquillage qu'elles avaient pour n'en remettre qu'une seule couche. Après s'être fraîchement habillée et maquillée, Anaëlle alla prendre son petit déjeuner et s'assit face à Harry.

-Bonjour Harry.

-Bonjour Anaëlle.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en silence, quand Dean et Seamus s'avancèrent vers eux.

-Bon on fait un petit sondage et on voudrait savoir selon vous, quelle est la meilleure équipe de Quiddich, Canons de Chudley ou les Tornades de Tutshill ?

-Les Tornades de Tutshill.

Harry et Anaëlle se regardèrent parce qu'ils avaient dit ça en même temps. Pendant ce temps, Dean faisait un grand sourire pendant que Seamus leur disait qu'il ne savait pas reconnaître une bonne équipe.

-Et donc, selon vous quel est le meilleur attrapeur : Galvin Gudgeon ou Merwyn Finwick ?

-Merwyn Finwick.

Ils dirent encore ça en même temps. Ça devenait embarrassant. Le sourire de Dean s'agrandit de plus en plus.

-Mais pour ma part, je préfère les Tapesouaffle de Quiberon. Ils sont quand même été les champions de la ligue, dit Anaëlle.

-C'est vrai, c'est la meilleure équipe de France, approuva Seamus.

Dean et Seamus s'éloignèrent continuèrent leur débat et Anaëlle reprit son petit déjeuner pendant qu'Harry la dévisageait. Sentant un regard posé surelle, elle leva ses yeux et le regarda. Harry se mit à parler.

-Tu aimes le Quiddich ?

-J'adore le Quiddich. C'est le meilleur sport au monde. Depuis que je suis née, je n'ai jamais loupé aucun match… de France bien sûr… et les coupe du monde.

Elle faisait son monologue avec une petite lueur dans les yeux. Rare étaient les filles qui aimaient le Quiddich en tant que sport et non parce que les garçons étaient baraqués. Harry se mit à rire, Anaëlle s'arrêta tout de suite.

-Tu n'es pas du tout comme tu veux nous le faire croire.

-C'est-à-dire…

-Que tu étais une personne froide et méprisante et prétentieuse.

-Je suis comme ça avec qui je veux.

C'est à ce moment là que Drago entra dans la grande salle et vit sa sœur discuter avec Potter. Quand il vit ça, il se mit à prier.

-Pourvu qu'elle ne fasse pas ami-ami avec Potter, pourvu qu'elle ne fasse pas ami-ami avec Potter, pourvu…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes mon Dragounet ?

-Rien.

Quand Anaëlle le regarda, elle risqua un petit signe de la main et lui, lui fit un clin d'œil. Hermione arriva et s'assit à côté d'Harry, c'était tant mieux parce que la française l'ignorait tout autant.

-Salut Harry. Où est Ron ?

-Il ne va pas tarder, on a tout notre temps. On commence dans une demi-heure.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que cette année ne sera pas de tout repos.

Hermione posa son regard sur Anaëlle qui répliqua du tac au tac.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'adresserai plus la parole. Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Elle se leva, adressant un sourire à Harry par pur politesse, prit un pancake et sortit de la grande salle l'air hautain ce qui fit rire Harry ce qui ne plut pas du tout à Hermione.

-Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Pour, rien.

Drago alla rejoindre, Anaëlle qui faisait un petit tour dehors juste avant le début des cours. Ils étaient sous un arbre, Anaëlle, un pancake dans la main.

-Tu fais ami ami avec Potter maintenant ?

Elle fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

-Anaëlle, tu m'écoutes ?

-Excuse-moi tu disais quelque chose ?

-Ne joue pas les malignes. Tu sympathises avec Potter ?

-Il est sympa, Ginny aussi d'ailleurs.

-J'y crois pas ma propre sœur pactise avec mon ennemi. J'hallucine.

-Je ne pactise pas avec ton ennemi, j'essai juste d'avoir des amis c'est tout. Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir, dis.

-Non pas du tout mais je dois te dire une chose. Tu es une Gryffondor et je suis un Serpentard, c'est-à-dire…

-T'en fais pas je connais l'histoire de rivalité entre les deux maisons.

-Super que tu comprennes.

-Drago je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Vas-y.

-Tu me feras visiter Pré-au-Lard ? Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller toute seule et je ne pense pas qu'Harry et Ginny me fasse visiter le village.

-Non mais t'as compris ce que je t'ai dit ?

-Drago, s'il te plait ?

-Mais… mais arrête ! Ne me fait pas cet air de sœur qui se fait martyriser par son frère…

-Allez, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait…

Drago regarda sa sœur, qui lui faisait la petite fille méprisée, il détestait ça…

-C'est dingue, c'est une torture mentale, comment tu fais pour amadouer les gens toi…

-Demande à maman. Bon, tu me feras visiter le village, redemanda-t-elle avec se petite moue.

-Bon, c'est d'accord.

-Promit ?

-Promit petite sœur.

-Eh, je suis plus petite que toi que de trois minutes.

-Jalouse.

Ils allèrent à leur premier cours de la journée à intervalle de temps pour ne par être vu ensemble. Drago sentait qu'il allait passé une très bonne année. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi heureux depuis maintenant.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

J'espère que ça vous a plut, à samedi.


	5. Révélation

**_Tite Mione _**: Oh oui, Hermione et Anaëlle « s'adore ». Lol. Pour la découverte des liens entre Drago et Anaëlle, ce sera tout au long de l'histoire…

**_The Lord of shadow_** : Chez les jumeaux ce sont ceux qui sortent en premiers qui sont les derniers…

**_MissMalefoy59_** : Merci pour la review.

**_Lyli9172 _**: merci pour la review.

**_Sandra et Luna_** : Je verrais pour le site…

_**Chapitre5 : Révélation.**_

La première semaine de l'année était enfin passé et elle s'était plutôt bien passé pour Anaëlle. Elle avait revu son frère qu'elle adorait, elle était devenue ami avec Ginny qui était d'un an sa cadette et elle avait vaguement sympathisé avec Harry. Par contre Ron la fuyait comme la peste la trouvant trop Serpentard pour être à Gryffondor et Hermione n'aimait pas du tout son air hautain et sa prétention qu'elle arborait à chaque fois qu'elle passait à côté d'elle. Elle récoltait beaucoup de points à sa maison et répondait à toute les question avant Hermione en la narguant après. Aucune personne n'avait agit de la sorte avec elle mais Hermione devait se l'avouer, elle était jalouse. Parce qu'en plus d'être intelligente, Anaëlle était une jolie fille et faisait baver plus d'un garçon. Hermione aurait tellement voulu être à sa place. Le vendredi soir, Hermione et Drago se préparaient pour faire la ronde du week-end.

-Bon, tu te dépêches Granger, on n'a pas toute la nuit devant nous !

-C'est bon j'arrive.

Hermione sortit de sa chambre et Drago soupira d'exaspération.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-Je ne trouvais pas mon distributeur de retenus.

Drago se moqua d'elle et sortit de la salle commune suivit d'une Hermione fronçant les sourcils.

-Pas besoin de te moquer, c'est utile.

-Ouais c'est ça.

Pendant ce temps, Anaëlle était dans les couloirs avec une sacoche semblant aller quelque part. Elle marchait le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas se faire prendre quand elle fut interrompue par quelqu'un.

-Salut Anaëlle…

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je suis Blaise Zabini. Je suis en septième année à Serpentard.

-Ravie de te connaître.

Elle allait reprendre son chemin mais Zabini la retînt par le bras.

-Attend j'aimerai qu'on discute un peu.

-Je suis désolée mais je suis pressée. Peut-être une prochaine fois.

-Non ! Je veux discuter maintenant, dit Zabini violemment. Anaëlle commença à avoir peur.

En même temps, Drago et Hermione faisait leur ronde sans croiser un chat jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent du bruit. Au début ils ne firent pas attention pensant que c'était Miss Teigne mais le bruit devînt un peu plus audible au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient et purent comprendre que quelqu'un essayait de se débattre contre une autre personne.

-Anaëlle !

Reconnaissant la voix de sa sœur, Drago partit en courant suivit d'Hermione qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Il couru le plus vite possible et ils s'arrêtèrent quand il virent Anaëlle plaquée contre le mur et Zabini essayant de l'embrasser. Drago bouscula Zabini et le prit par le col. Hermione alla près d'Anaëlle.

-Tu vas la laisser tranquille, espèce de connard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Drago. Tu te la fais c'est ça ?

Drago était très en colère mais ne voulais pas avoir d'ennui, alors au lieu de cogner Zabini il cogna le mur en frôlant sa tête.

-Tu lui fou la paix. Je ne veux pas te voir à moins de cinquante mètres d'elle. Si tu lui touche ne serait-ce qu'un de ses cheveux, je te tue ! Maintenant dégage !

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Drago pouvait être… protecteur. C'est sûr Anaëlle n'était pas un de ses groupies. Zabini regarda quelques instant Drago, lui fit un sourire malsain et retourna dans les cachots. Drago alla vers sa sœur et la serra dans ses bras. Elle éclata en sanglot. Hermione avait l'impression d'être dans la quatrième dimension.

-Anaëlle, qu'est-ce que tu fais hors de la tour des Gryffondor ?

-Je… je voulais rester avec toi ce soir… pour qu'on discute encore. Mais je me suis perdue et j'ai rencontré… ce type.

-C'est fini… Aller, viens.

Drag souleva sa sœur et ils allèrent tout les trois dans l'appartement des préfets en chef. Drago emmena Anaëlle dans sa chambre pendant qu'Hermione alla dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago sortit de la chambre et Hermione alla s'asseoir à côté de lui avec des produits.

-Donne-moi ta main, lui dit Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, demanda Drago soupçonneux.

-Te soigner. Ce sont des produits moldus.

-Je refuse de me faire soigner par des produits moldus !

-Ecoute Malefoy, c'est ça ou tu iras voir l'infirmière demain et entre temps ta main se sera infectée et on sera obligé de te la couper.

Se laissant convaincre par les faux arguments, il tendit sa main et Hermione y appliqua un gel froid qui le fit sursauter. Pendant plusieurs minutes elle lui massa la main. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il fallait qu'elle lui pose cette question.

-Malefoy, DeVillois elle est quoi pour toi ?

-Si tu es digne de confiance, peut-être que tu le sauras.

-Je vois. Je compte bien découvrir qui elle est.

Hermione arrêta de lui masser la main. Elle allait retourner dans sa chambre quand un « Merci » sortit de la bouche de Drago.

-De rien.

Elle alla se coucher. Drago dormit, lui, sur le canapé ayant laissé sa chambre à Anaëlle qui devait déjà être dans les bras de Morphée. Le lendemain matin, elle se leva en même temps que le soleil, elle alla dans la salle de bain, où Hermione en sortit en l'ignorant parfaitement. Quand elle sortit de la pièce et qu'elle vit son frère dormir, Anaëlle lui fit la bise. Hermione qui vit ça se posa encore des question. Mais qui était Anaëlle pour Malefoy ? Sa groupie ? Non, sinon, il ne l'aurait pas défendu. Sa petite amie ? Non plus, sinon, il aurait dormit avec elle. Sa sœur ? Certainement pas, ils n'avait pas le même non de famille. Sa demi-sœur ? Peut-être, mais elle est en septième année et ça ne colle pas. Hermione était tellement entrain de chercher qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'Anaëlle l'interpellait.

-Hermione, je… je voudrais savoir si… tu voudrais bien m'accompagner jusqu'à la grande salle parce qu'avec ce qui s'est passé hier, j'ai un peu peur de me promener dans les couloirs…

Hermione la regarda un instant. Anaëlle semblait un peu honteuse de dire ça.

-D'accord.

-Merci.

Elles sortirent de la pièce laissant Drago ronfler.

-Ecoute je… suis désolée pour tout ce qui s'est passé depuis la rentrée alors je propose qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases.

Hermione fut étonnée de la proposition mais accepta joyeusement. Ginny avait raison, elle était vraiment étroite d'esprit avec Ron parce qu'en l'entendant parler, Anaëlle n'était plus du tout la même. Elles arrivèrent dans la grande salle avec un grand sourire dans une grande conversation, ce qui étonna les trois autres Gryffondor.

-Salut, fit Hermione.

-Salut, alors vous avez enfin fini par vous entendre ? demanda Ginny.

-On vient de commencer, dit Anaëlle.

-J'y crois pas, dit Ron, tu lui parles toi aussi.

-Tu sais Ron, elle aime le Quiddich, dit Harry.

-C'est vrai ? dit le concerné. Tu aimes les Canons de Chudley ?

-Non, dit Anaëlle en buvant son thé.

Ron, qui pensait que cette fille n'était pas si Serpentard que ça venait de cracher tout le jus qu'il avait avalé, et avec sa sœur qui pouffait de rire, il se mit à rougir.

-Et tu dis aimer le Quiddich ? Quelle est ton équipe préférée ?

-Les Tapesouaffle de Quiberon.

-C'est quoi cette équipe ?

-C'est une équipe française, monsieur-je-ne-sais-rien-et-je-me-prends-pour-le-roi-du-Quiddich.

Alors là Ginny éclata de rire. Pan dans les dents pour son frère. Un débat commença entre Ron et Anaëlle que le Quiddich. Ron se fâchait de plus en plus alors qu'Anaëlle restait impassible prenait son petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était et sans le regarder. Environ une heure après, elle se leva et suivit Hermione, allant dans la salle commune. Quand elles y entrèrent, elles virent Drago toujours entrain de dormir. Hermione se retint de rire pendant qu'Anaëlle alla vers lui.

-Drago… Drago réveille-toi.

-Anaëlle laisse-moi dormir. Il est sept heures, dit-il en dormant.

-Oui Drago, sept heures plus trois heures. Tu m'as promit de m'emmener à Pré-au-Lard.

-Va te préparer j'arrive…, dit -il toujours en dormant.

-Je te ferai remarquer que je suis prêtre depuis plus de deux heures. Aller, lève-toi. Tu m'as promit. Si tu ne te lève pas, je… je montre une photo de toi nu quand tu étais bébé et j'en ai une c'est maman qui me l'a donné.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peux me faire, j'étais le plus beau des bébés.

-Eh bien je…je dis à tout le monde que tu portes des caleçons fleuris que maman t'as acheté.

-Mère ne m'a jamais acheté des caleçons fleuris…

-Et alors, les autres ne vont pas aller vérifier…

Hermione explosa de rire face à la menace d'Anaëlle. Puis elle s'arrêta d'un coup, dans la conversation, ils parlaient de leur mère, et ils semblaient avoir la même. Ils étaient frère et sœur ! Pour Hermione c'était impossible. En l'entendant, Drago se leva en sursaut et tomba du canapé, ce qui la fit encore plus rire.

-Alors Malefoy, on refuse d'emmener sa sœur à Pré-au-Lard ?

-C'est vrai ça, tu m'as promit !

Drago se mit à regarder Anaëlle et parla tragiquement.

-Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes devenus des copines.

-Très bien, on ne te le dit pas. Répondit sa sœur.

-C'est pas vrai, je suis maudit. Potter, Weasley fille et maintenant sang de…

-Drago !

-…Granger, oh c'est bon !

Drago se leva pour aller prendre sa douche pendant qu'Hermione continuait de rire.

-Je suis désolée, qu'il t'insulte comme ça.

-C'est pas grave j'ai l'habitude. Anaëlle, Malefoy est ton frère ?

-Oui en effet.

-Mais vous n'avez pas le même nom de famille et…

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. C'est mon demi-frère jumeau. On a la même mère, pas le même père et nous somme nés en même temps.

-C'est impossible.

- Rien n'est impossible dans le monde de la magie. Mais s'il te plait garde ça pour toi. Tu n'étais pas sensée savoir ça. J'ai fais une boulette en parlant. Personne ne doit le savoir, même pas tes amis. Je te fais confiance.

Drago sortit de la salle de bain tout beau tout propre.

-Je prends mon petit déjeuner et on y va.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	6. A Pré au Lard

Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous passez un bon mercredi… Voilà la suite sans plus attendre…

**_Eau et Feu _**: Voilà la suite.

**_Amelfelton95_** : Merci beaucoup, pour la review, voilà la suite…

**_The Lord Of Shadow_** : Merci, voilà la suite.

**_Lily9172_** : Oui, Hermione va découvrir le nouveau Drago, et elle sera étonnée à chaque fois.

**_Tite Mione _**: Pour Drago, il y a pire que d'accepter les amis de sa sœur. Tu verras bientôt.

_**Chapitre6 : A Pré-Au-Lard.**_

Tous les élèves qui étaient autorisés à aller à Pré-au-Lard se préparaient devant le portail du château. Ginny s'avança vers Anaëlle.

-Anaëlle, ça te dirait d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec nous ?

-Je suis désolée mais on m'a promit de me faire visiter le village. Ce sera pour une autre fois.

-Tant pis.

Ginny retourna vers ses amis leur annonçant la mauvaise nouvelle. Particulièrement, Ron n'en avait rien à faire. Le portail s'ouvrit et la journée pouvait commencer.

-Je te préviens, en deux ans je suis devenue très dépensière.

-Manquait plus que ça.

Anaëlle éclata de rire. Pendant qu'ils se promenaient, tous les élèves qui passaient à côté d'eux les regardaient de travers. C'était rare de voir une Gryffondor et un Serpentard ensemble, surtout quand le Serpentard est Drago Malefoy. Drago l'emmena dans une restauration rapide vers midi pour se promener en mangeant et ils continuèrent de parler des moments où ils ne s'étaient pas vus et d'autre.

-Papa, m'a envoyé une lettre, il a revu maman à l'insu de ton père bien sûr. Ils étaient contents de se revoir.

-On a des parents vraiment inconscients, ils ne rendent pas compte du danger…

-Ils n'ont rien tu sais. Heu… Drago, c'est une question que je voulais de pose depuis un bout de temps : Est-ce que tu vas devenir… mangemort ?

-Je préfèrerai mourir.

Sa voix était dure sans réplique. Ce qui rassura en quelque sorte Anaëlle. Elle savait quel monstre était Lucius et ce qu'il avait voulu faire à elle et à son père et elle avait peur que Drago suive ses traces.

-Je suis contente de te l'entendre dire.

Entre temps, ils étaient arrivés devant la cabane hurlante dont bien sûr Anaëlle avait déjà entendu parler. Ils restèrent à la regarder sans parler quand un certain bouledogue fonça sur Drago.

-Mon Dragounet, je te cherchais partout. Je t'ai enfin trouvé.

-Pansy lâche-moi.

-Pas maintenant que je t'ai trouvé.

Anaëlle essaya d'étouffer son rire en se mettant à tousser. C'est là que Pansy le regarda avec des yeux noirs.

-Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux la nouvelle. Elle t'a déjà mit le grappin dessus. Ne t'en fais pas mon Dragounet, je ne la laisserai pas te prendre à moi.

Alors là Anaëlle explosa de rire.

-Non mais c'est quoi cette école. Tu crois vraiment que lui et moi… mon dieu quelle horreur. Et tu crois vraiment que Drago sortirai avec toi. Non mais tu t'es regardé franchement ! Je rêve.

Outrée, Pansy s'en alla et Anaëlle regarda son frère en plissant les yeux et lui la regarda de façon tout à fait innocente.

-Tu ne serais du genre Casanova, toi ?

-J'ai une certaine réputation.

-Mouais.

Elle l'entraîna dans la partie animée de village. Anaëlle se dirigea vers Honeyduke suivit de Drago, de loin. Elle entra dans le magasin et alla vers Harry avec un grand sourire qu'elle perdit quand elle vit Ron.

-Salut Harry, tu t'amuses bien ?

-Oui, c'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser ça.

-Tout va à merveille.

Anaëlle prit des tonnes et des tonnes de sucreries qu'elle paya et alla rejoindre Drago qui était dehors. C'était déjà l'heure de renter. Tout en retournant au château, Drago n'arrêtait pas de fusiller du regard tous les garçons qui croisaient son chemin et en même temps il rapprochait sa sœur de lui, qui n'aimait vraiment ça.

-A quoi tu joues ?

-Non mais regarde tout ces garçons qui te reluquent de la tête au pied. Je n'aime pas ça.

-Eh, arrête de jouer les frère protecteur parce que t'es pas mieux placé avec toutes ces filles qui te mattes. On dirait des lapines en chaleur qui s'apprêtent à sauter sur toi. Je suis vraiment tomber dans une école de fou.

-Mais moi je suis là et je ne suis pas fou.

-On se demande parfois.

Ils arrivèrent enfin aux portes du château. Ils se séparèrent et Anaëlle alla dans la tour Gryffondor et fonça tout se suite dans le dortoir des filles comme une fusé pour déposer ses paquets. Elle s'était acheter des vêtements durant l'après-midi mais Drago avait refusé de la suivre des les magasins. Résultat des courses, il resta près d'une heure dehors à attendre sa sœur. Elle rangeait ses affaires quand Ginny arriva.

-Je vois que tu as fait des affaires.

-Ouais, c'était génial.

-Dis-moi Anaëlle, je t'ai vu avec Malefoy durant l'après midi. Il ne t'a rien fait de mal au moins ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Tu sais il est très gentil quand il le veut.

-Oui mais tu sais, il a la réputation de coureur de jupon alors fais attention.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Drago est… une vielle connaissance, il ne m'arrivera rien.

Alors comme ça Drago Malefoy était vraiment un véritable Casanova. Anaëlle se promit d'aller avoir son frère pour plus de détails sur sa réputation et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait qu'elle allait se fâcher. Vers les sept heures du soir le dîner commença. Hermione Ginny et Anaëlle discutaient joyeusement. Qui aurait pu croire que juste la veille, elles se détestaient ? Drago de son côté la regardait en se demandant pourquoi il avait fallu qu'elle s'entende avec elles. Pourquoi pas Patil ou Brown. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. A la fin du dîner, Anaëlle alla dans la salle commune des préfets pour parler à son frère. Elle trouva Drago face à la cheminée entrain de lire et Hermione dans la bibliothèque de la salle. Elle se positionna devant Drago, les mains sur les hanches.

-Alors Mr Malefoy, comme ça on n'est pas capable de garder sa braguette fermée !

-Quoi !

Hermione arrêta ce qu'elle était entrain de faire et explosa de rire. Elle risquait d'en voir de toute les couleur avec cette fille.

-D'où tu détiens ça ? demanda Drago à sa sœur.

-J'ai mes sources.

-Tu te rends compte que t'es entrain de m'engueuler devant Granger.

-Oui. Justement Hermione tu peux me dire qu'elle est la réputation de ce cher monsieur.

-Oh, et bien il fait peur aux première, deuxième, troisième et quatrième années de toute les maison. Il méprise les enfants de moldus, quoi que je pense qu'il ne le fera plus avec tes menaces et c'est un coureur de jupons, quoi que les filles tombent elles-mêmes dans ses bras.

-Là, tu vois je ne cours pas après les filles.

-Mais tu ne dis pas non quand elles vont dans tes bras. Ça c'est la fautes des Malefoy. Tout les Malefoy sont comme ça. Le jour où tu auras une vraie copine que tu aimeras, Malefoy, fais moi signe. Bonne nuit.

Anaëlle retourna dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Drago, qui s'était crispé quand Anaëlle lui avait fais cette petite engueulade, venait juste de soupirer profondément, faisant éclater de rire notre chère Hermione.

-Pauvre Malefoy, tu seras épié nuit et jour.

-Oh ça va, j'ai pas besoin que t'en rajoute.

-N'empêche c'est trop drôle comment elle te maîtrise. Je n'ai jamais vu ça, surtout par rapport à toi.

-Justement en parlant de ça, ne dit à personne qu'Anaëlle est ma sœur. Si quelqu'un d'autre le sait ça fera le tour de l'école et ça risque d'entraîner des problèmes pour elle et son père… alors s'il te plait, ne dit rien.

-Je lui ai déjà fait promettre que je ne dirai rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Merci.

-C'est pas pour toi que je garde ça, mais pour elle.

-Je me doute.

Drago se leva et alla dans sa chambre. C'est la première fois qu'il suppliait quelqu'un. Hermione n'en revenait pas, il aimait vraiment sa sœur, c'est sûr. Oh moins il ressentait de l'amour fraternel, son cas n'était pas si désespéré qu'Hermione le pensait.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

A samedi pour le prochain chapitre.


	7. Ton cavalier?

Coucou tout le monde, nous voilà samedi, et comme d'habitude, voilà la suite mon histoire… Bonne lecture…

**_Tara91 _**: Merci pour la review.

**_Kylia :_** Je te remercie beaucoup pour cette review.

**_Tite Mione_** : Drago, trouvera l'amour de sa vie, très bientôt, c'est juré. C'est vrai qu'un Malefoy qui supplie, c'est à mettre dans les anales…

_**Chapitre7 : Ton cavalier ?**_

Le mois de Septembre était passé assez vite. Maintenant Hermione et Anaëlle s'entendaient super bien. A vrai dire, elles s'entendaient tellement bien qu'elles étaient devenues complémentaires. Dans tous les cours, à chaque fois qu'un professeur posait une question, elles répondaient soit en même temps sans attendre qu'on leur donne la parole soit en complétant la phrase de l'autre. Ron n'aimait pas ça du tout, Harry en riait et Drago poussait des soupirs d'exaspérations et faisait la morale à sa sœur pour qu'elle arrête de fréquenter Hermione, ce qu'elle ne faisait pas bien sûr. On était maintenant à la mi-Octobre, tous les élèves étaient dans la salle commune entrant de dîner, quand le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole.

-Chers élèves, comme vous le savez, dans peut de temps ce sera Halloween et donc dans peu de temps aura lieu un bal. Si je vous l'annonce maintenant c'est pour que vous ayez le temps de vous trouver un cavalier ou une cavalière. Petit détail important, les préfets en chef seront obligés d'aller au bal ensemble. Bonne fin de repas.

Il se rassit et tout le monde termina de dîner. A la dernière annonce, Hermione fit comme quand elle était au Quartier Général : elle s'effondra sur la table en disant « pourquoi ? » Aanëlle et Ginny tentèrent de lui remonter le morale.

-Aller Hermione, ce n'est que pour un bal, lui dit Ginny.

-Oui, et puis il n'est pas si terrible que ça non ?

-Pas étonnant que tu dises ça.

Anaëlle se tourna vers Ron qui venait de dire ça. A ce moment elle se leva et voulu lui sauter au cou pour ce qu'il insinuait mais, elle fut rassise pas Ginny et Hermione qui lui dirent de se calmer et Ron reçut un coup de coude de la par d'Harry. Drago riait dans son coin.

-T'es qui pour me juger ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis une fille sans cervelle qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge. Et bien tu te trompes mon petit père. Je ne suis pas comme elles.

Elle pointa Lavande et Parvati avec leur tonnes de maquillage sur le visage. Anaëlle se leva et retourna dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ginny Harry et Hermione fusillèrent Ron de regard.

-Quoi ?

-Tu pousses, t'aurais pas dût lui dire ça, lui dit Harry.

-Tu ne l'as connais pas, ajouta Ginny. Elle n'est pas comme tu crois. Pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec elle ?

-Parce qu'elle fait pareil avec moi. Elle pourrait faire un effort.

-Un effort ? Ron, elle est nouvelle, c'est toi qui devrais faire un effort et je pense que de son côté elle en a assez fait, lui dit Hermione.

-Je verrais, dit-il en marmonnant.

Ils rentrèrent chacun de leur côté dans leurs salles communes respectives. Arrivée dans la sienne, Hermione trouva Drago entrain de lire.

-Alors, on n'est pas ravie de m'avoir comme cavalier ? Beaucoup de filles paieraient pour être à ta place.

-En plus de te voir tout les jours dans ce fichu appartement, je vais devoir te supporter lors d'un bal. Je suis véritable maudite.

-Bienvenue au club.

-Quoi ?

-Comme si ça m'enchantait de te voir faire copinage avec ma sœur, ou encore qu'elle soit avec Potter et Weasley fille.

-J'en ai rien a faire que ça te gêne, ta sœur n'est pas comme toi et heureusement. Les Malefoy ne sont pas perdu. Ah oui, j'oubliais c'est une DeVillois. En fait, les Malefoy sont véritablement perdus.

-Tu te crois maligne Granger, dit Drago en s'approchant d'elle dangereusement.

-Non, je suis réaliste c'est tout.

Elle alla dans sa chambre. Drago resta au beau milieu de la pièce et se dit.

-Non Granger, Malefoy ne sont pas perdus.

Dès le lendemain matin, la chasse aux cavaliers avaient déjà commencé. Sachant très bien que Drago avait déjà une cavalière, certaines filles lui demandaient d'y aller avec lui et bien sûr la réponse était non. Anaëlle, de son côté, fut harcelée par plusieurs garçons. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait pas encore de cavalier elle refusait tous les garçons les uns après les autres. Durant l'après-midi, Drago alla discuter avec sa sœur pendant une heure, n'ayant pas cours.

-Alors, tu as un cavalier ?

-Non, j'ai refusé à tous ceux qui me l'ont demandé.

-Tant mieux, dit Drago, Il vaut mieux que tu sois seule.

-Quoi ! Mais non, je veux un cavalier, seulement… j'attends la bonne personne.

-Et c'est qui, la bonne personne, demanda Malefoy en rétrécissant ses yeux.

-J'en sais rien. La bonne personne…

-Anaëlle, c'est un bal pas un mariage arrangé avec le plus beau mec que tu verras, surtout que le plus beau mec dans l'école c'est moi.

-Pff, dans tes rêves oui. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Quand la bonne personne me le demandera, j'accepterai et tu verras qui est cette personne. Par contre toi, t'es quand même chanceux, t'as déjà une cavalière et en plus c'est Hermione et… elle est plutôt jolie, non ?

-Granger ! On parle de la même Granger ! Tu ne l'as pas vu l'an dernier et l'année d'avant et l'année d'avant et encore…

-Oui, mais cette année, elle est jolie. Toi étant un garçon, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

-Moi ? Rien.

-Donc tu avoues qu'elle n'est pas mal, si tu ne dis rien, sinon tu la critiquerais.

-Non, j'ai pas dis ça !

-Bien sûr.

Anaëlle sortit de l'appartement et se dirigea vers son prochain cours. On l'interpella.

-Anaëlle attends !

-Harry ?

-Je t'ai enfin rattrapé. Si je suis avec toi, les autres filles vont arrêter de me harceler.

-Toi aussi ?

-Comment ça moi aussi ?

-Non rien.

Ils allèrent au cours de métamorphose. Le professeur demandait de transformer le crapaud qui se trouvait devant eux en rat. Cette tâche était plutôt complique quand on sait sait que les crapaud saute partout. Bien sûr, ils y en avaient qui réussissaient la métamorphose. La fin du cours arriva, les élèves sortirent de classe pour aller au cours de DCFM et Harry interpella encore Anaëlle.

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ben, je me demandais, enfin si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave mais est-ce que tu voudrais… m'accompagner au bal d'Halloween ?

Harry avait soudain eu une teinte rouge et n'avait pas regardé Anaëlle. En cet instant, elle l'avait trouvé particulièrement mignon. Elle rougit à cette pensée.

-Eh bien… oui, pourquoi pas. Oui, je veux bien aller au bal avec toi.

-Super, enfin je veux dire, super…

-On devrait y aller sinon, on va vraiment finir par arriver en retard.

-T'as raison.

Ils allèrent ensemble au prochain cours. A la fin de la journée, Ginny Anaëlle et Hermione discutaient dans la salle commune quand Drago arriva. Il resta figé un moment.

-Déjà, supporter une Gryffondor c'est dur mais trois, c'est vouloir ma mort. Je devrais prier plus souvent, moi.

-La ferme Malefoy, lui dit Hermione.

-La ferme toi-même !

-Drago Malefoy, on ne t'a pas appris la politesse à ce que je vois !

-Pourquoi je devrais être poli avec Granger. En plus c'est elle qui a commencé !

-Et alors…, insista Anaëlle.

-C'est bon j'ai compris.

Drago, s'enferma dans sa chambre et les filles purent enfin discuter tranquillement.

-Tu m'épates Anaëlle, je ne sais pas comment tu fais avec Malefoy, dit Ginny.

-La pratique, devant le miroir.

Elles se mirent toute les trois à rire.

-Sinon, les filles, qui sont vos cavaliers ? demanda Hermione.

-Dean m'a invité, dit Ginny.

-Mais je croyais que vous n'étiez plus ensemble.

-C'est le cas. On va simplement à un bal ensemble, c'est tout.

-Mouais. Et toi Anaëlle ?

Anaëlle ne répondit pas tout de suite et commença à rougir. Elle se tassa de plus en plus dans le canapé et regarda ailleurs.

-Anaëlle ? fit Hermione.

-Je… je vais au bal… avec Harry…

Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent et regardèrent Anaëlle avec un grand sourire. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Tu le trouve mignon, demanda Ginny.

-Ce n'est qu'un bal Ginny. Un simple bal, je ne vais pas me marier avec après !

-Qui sait ce qui va se passer après.

-Oui Hermione, qui sait ?

Hermione regarda Ginny sans comprendre.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ben, tu vas au bal avec Malefoy.

-Oh ça va, ça ne me réjouis pas d'y aller avec lui.

-Moi non plus, dit une voix derrière une porte.

-La ferme Malefoy !

-La ferme toi-même !

-Drago Malefoy, fermez-la !

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

J'espère que ça vous a plu, à mercredi…


	8. Le bal

Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous passez un bon début de semaine… Je vous met tout de suite… la suite lol.

**_Marie : _**Merci.

**_Twinzie _**: Que va-t-il se passer, pendant et après ce fameux bal… beaucoup de chose et en même temps…, mais bon, tu verras par toi-même.

**_Tite Mione_** : je ne dirai rien, tu verras tout par toi-même.

**_Lily9172_** : Merci, pour la review…

**_The lord of shadow_** : Merci, et je peux te dire, qu'Anaëlle n'a pas fini de le maîtriser le Drago.

_**Chapitre8 : Le bal.**_

C'était la soirée d'Halloween. Anaëlle, Ginny et Hermione se trouvaient dans la chambre de cette dernière entrain de se préparer pour le bal. Hermione portait une longue robe noire jusqu'au cheville. C'était une robe à bretelle avec quelque strass par-ci par-là. Elle s'était coiffée en chignon et avait un léger maquillage qu'Anaëlle lui avait fait. Elle n'était plus la même. Elle n'était plus Hermione, le rat de la bibliothèque. Ginny portait une robe verte pastel avec des chaussures de la même couleur que sa robe et avait une jolie rose verte dans les cheveux. Anaëlle avait une robe en soie beige également avec des bretelles et avait un châle. Elles étaient enfin prêtes et c'était le moment de sortir de la chambre mais Hermione était toujours assise face à son bureau.

-Pourquoi, je dois être habillée comme ça, dit-elle en se regardant dans le miroir.

-Pour le bal, dit Ginny. Et puis tu es très belle.

-Granger ! Tu te dépêches !

Les coups qu'avait donnés Drago à la porte avaient fait sursauter les trois jeunes filles. Hermione, regarda ses deux amis totalement affolée.

-Je ne veux pas y aller, je vais me ridiculiser.

-Mais tu seras terriblement enviée, insista Anaëlle.

-Granger !

-C'est bon j'arrive !

Ginny et Anaëlle sortirent les premières de la chambre et regardèrent Drago qui faisait les cent pas en attendant Hermione. Drago était habillé d'un simple costume noir avec une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon. C'était sûr, il allait faire des ravages. Anaëlle alla chercher Hermione qui refusait de sortir.

-Non je ne veux pas.

-Ne m'oblige pas à te pousser. Si je le fais, tu tomberas et tu te ridiculiseras devant Drago.

Sachant que la sœur de Drago avait raison, Hermione sortit de la chambre. Quand elle fut devant Drago, celui-ci cru manquer un battement en la voyant. Il ne l'aurait jamais dit mais en cet instant, Drago trouva Hermione sublime et cette dernière commençait à devenir de plus en plus mal à l'aise par rapport au regard que Drago posait sur elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la déshabillait du regard.

-Bon, fit Ginny, nous on va vous laisser. On va rejoindre nos cavaliers.

Ginny et Anaëlle sortirent de l'appartement laissant Drago et Hermione seuls.

-On y va ? dit-elle.

-Euh… je… oui.

C'était la première fois que Drago se trouvait mal à l'aise face à une fille. Drago Malefoy, le tombeur de ses dames était mal à l'aise devant Hermione Granger celle qu'il méprisait depuis presque sept ans. C'était à écrire dans les anales. Pendant ce temps Anaëlle et Ginny allèrent vers leurs cavaliers. Quand Harry vit sa cavalière s'avancer vers lui, il commença à devenir tout rouge.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ailles au bal avec elle.

-Ron, la ferme.

-Bonsoir Harry.

-Bonsoir Anaëlle. Tu es… ravissante.

-Merci, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Ron trouva ça pathétique.

Drago et Hermione descendirent des escaliers du hall bras dessus bras dessous sans s'adresser un mot ni même un regard.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle sous les yeux de tout le monde. La plupart des filles voulaient tuer Hermione et le reste des élèves la regardaient la bouche grande ouverte. La dernière fois que les élèves avaient eu cette réaction, c'était en quatrième année.

-Chers élèves bienvenues au bal d'Halloween. Que les préfets en chef ouvrent le bal.

Drago et Hermione s'avancèrent sur la piste et commencèrent à danser. C'était une valse. Ils ne se regardaient toujours pas. Drago de peur d'être troublé et Hermione de peur d'être troublée par le regard que Drago poserait sur elle. Alors elle décida de regarder en face d'elle. Le petit souci, c'était qu'en face d'elle se trouvait le torse de Drago qu'elle voyait de près, beaucoup trop près avec une imagination débordante... Certain élèves commencèrent à s'avancer sur la piste et c'est à ce moment que Drago commença à parler ou plutôt à marmonner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Malefoy ?

-Elle danse avec Potter.

-Pardon ?

-Anaëlle danse avec Potter.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ! Et alors je ne veux pas avoir Potter comme beau-frère. Non mais t'as vu comment il la regarde, je vais le tuer.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Hermione en retenant Drago qui voulait partir voir le couple. Et puis, on parle d'Harry, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait de mauvaise intention.

-Pour moi, tout ceux qui regardent ma sœur de cette façon ont de mauvaises intentions.

Hermione se mit à rire et pour la première fois de la soirée, ils regardèrent dans les yeux.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

-Toi. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi protecteur avec quelqu'un. C'est drôle, surtout quand on sait que tout et tout le monde te laisse indifférent.

-Comme quoi. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

-Tu me propose à boire, fit Hermione étonné. Pourquoi ?

-Pour sauver l'honneur. Tu es ma cavalière même si nous sommes… imposés.

-D'accord.

Drago alla chercher deux bierraubeurre en se demandant lui aussi, pourquoi il faisait ça. Pourquoi il avait proposé à boire à Granger. Pendant ce temps Hermione alla rejoindre Anaëlle qui s'était assise quelques instants.

-Alors, c'est comment avec Harry ?

-C'est bien, génial. Je m'amuse bien même s'il a tout le temps l'air timide, mais ça fait son charme.

-Donc tu le trouves mignon.

-Oh ça va, ne t'y m'es pas non plus. Et toi, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu avec Drago. Vous parliez de quoi ?

-De toi, et du fait qu'il voulait tuer Harry.

-Oh.

Drago qui rejoignait Hermione avec les bierraubeurre fut coupé par Pansy.

-Drago, tu m'accordes une danse ?

-Non !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que danse mal et tu écrases les pieds de tes cavaliers.

Ils se dégagea d'elle et alla vers Hermione pour lui donner la boisson. Elle lui adressa un sourire pour le remercier. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Dis-moi, tu n'aurais quand même pas eu une aventure avec cette truffe ? demanda Anaëlle à son frère.

-Non, mais tu m'as bien regardé Anaëlle ! Et toi ? Alors comme ça tu es allée au bal avec _lui._

-Oui, pourquoi, ça te gêne ?

-Un peu que ça me gêne ! Je…

-Et bien tant pis pour toi. T'aurais peut-être préféré que j'y aille avec Weasley.

-T'es malade ou quoi !

-C'est ce que je pensais. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il y a une autre truffe qui veut me piquer mon cavalier. Bonne fin de soirée.

Drago et Hermione étaient maintenant tous les deux à boire leurs bierraubeurres dans un silence parfait. Puis, un slow s'annonça, Drago ne su pas se qui s'était passé mais apparemment sa bouche se mit à fonctionner avant son cerveau.

-Tu veux danser ?

Hermione fut plus que surprise de cette invitation mais accepta tout de même. Ils allèrent sur la piste et dansèrent l'un collé à l'autre. Ils faisaient un beau couple, mais entre eux, c'était impossible. Granger et Malefoy, la Gryffondor et le Serpentard, le sang pur et la « sang de bourbe ». Anaëlle les regardait avec une grand sourire, Ginny était un peu amusé, Harry était inquiet de se qui pourrait se passer et Ron les regardait en colère et surtout, jaloux.

A la fin de la soirée, les élèves rentrèrent dans leur tour. Hermione et Drago rentrèrent dans leur salle commune en silence. Ils allaient rentrer chacun dans leur chambre quand Hermione interpella Drago.

-Oui ?

-Je… merci. Merci pour le bal, parce que je pensais qu'après l'ouverture tu irais voir les autres Serpentard et m'ignorer. Quoique ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé mais, merci.

-De rien, bonne nuit.

-Malefoy ?

-Hum…

-Je… pense que comme on est… obligé de vivre ensemble, on pourrait… s'appeler par nos prénoms. Enfin, c'est juste une idée en l'air, si tu n'es pas d'accord…

-Je suis d'accord.

-Bien, alors, bonne nuit… Drago.

-Heu… Hermione, je ne te l'ai pas dit mais je t'ai trouvé… sublime ce soir…

-Oh. Merci, dit-elle en baissant la tête et en rougissant.

-Bonne nuit.

Ils allèrent se coucher tout les deux, avec plein de chose dans la tête, surtout les dernière paroles…

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

J'espère que vous avez aimé…. Dîtes-moi tout, à samedi…


	9. Début d'une entente

Bonjour et bon week-end à tous, me voilà pour la chapitre 9.

**_Pitoon _**: Merci et une mise à jour c'est une mise à jour, le moins que je puisse faire c'est de la respecter…

**_Lily9172 _**: Merci, pour la review.

**_The lord of shadow : _**merci pour la review.

**_Tite Mione_**: Qui a dit que le bal allait mal se passer?

_**Chapitre9 : Début d'une entente.**_

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avec un grand sourire. Elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormit depuis la rentrée. Elle se leva pour aller dans le de bain et croisa Drago qui était déjà prêt. Il lui adressa un petit bonjour et elle fila dans la salle de bain. Quand elle en sortit, Drago s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce mais s'interrompu pour lui dire quelque chose.

-Tu devrais te couvrir un peu quand tu dors. C'est bientôt l'hiver.

Puis il sortit de la salle commune et Hermione réfléchit à la façon dont elle était avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Elle avait une simple chemise de nuit et alors ? Elle retourna dans la chambre et vit le nécessaire de maquillage d'Anaëlle. Elle s'avança vers lui et trop tentée, elle se maquilla. Hermione alla dans la grande salle et quand Harry et Ron la virent, ils commencèrent à tousser. A leur réaction, Anaëlle et Ginny éclatèrent de rire.

-Bonjour les gars, fit Hermione.

-Tu… t'es maquillée ? dit Ron presque choqué.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Ça te va bien.

-Merci Harry. Anaëlle tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ils prirent leurs petits déjeuners. C'était bizarre mais Hermione se ressentait maintenant, plus… fille. De l'autre côté de la salle un certain Serpentard n'arrêtait pas de la regarder et de la trouver sublime comme la veille. _Drago, ne déraille pas. Elle est maquillée, c'est vrai mais elle est en simple uniforme. Elle n'est pas aussi sublime qu'hier. Pourtant elle l'est. Oh Drago ne commence pas ! _Il fut interrompu par une voix de casserole à côté de ses oreilles.

-Drago, qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

Pansy regarda le point de Drago et vit qu'il fixait Hermione, qui ne prêtait pas du tout attention à lui.

-J'hallucine, tu la fixes, elle ! Tu fixes la sang de bourbe ! Tu craques sur elle ou quoi ?

-Une chose est sûre, elle est beaucoup plus belle que toi. _Qu'est-ce que je viens dire ? _Et ferme-la un peu, ta voix m'insupporte.

Ce fut l'heure du courrier. Anaëlle reçut deux lettres. Une de son père qui lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui et qu'il aimait son travail au département de la jeunesse et des sports et qu'il espérait qu'elle passait un bonne année. Elle reçut aussi une autre lettre dont elle ne connaissait pas la provenance. Elle l'ouvrit et y trouva quelque ligne.

_Rendez-vous devant la salle sur demande après le petit-déjeuner._

_Drago._

Il était drôle celui-là. La salle sur demande, elle ne savait même pas où c'était. On en parlait dans l'histoire de Poudlard mais on ne disait pas l'endroit où elle était. Anaëlle regarda discrètement en direction de Drago d'un air de lui demander pourquoi, mais pas assez discrètement car Harry remarqua ce manège. Soudain Anaëlle posa une question l'air de rien.

-En fait… je… je voudrais savoir où se trouve la… salle sur demande ? Dans l'histoire de Poudlard, on nous dit comment y entrer mais je ne me vois pas marcher devant tous les murs du château. On me prendrait pour une folle.

-Déjà que tu l'es.

-Ron la ferme ! Elle se trouve au septième étage face à la tapisserie qui représente Barnabas le Follet battu par les trolls.

-Merci Hermione.

Maintenant, Harry se demandait pourquoi elle voulait savoir où se trouvait la salle sur demande. Malefoy lui voulait quelque chose mais quoi ? Il irait dans la pièce pour savoir ce qu'il lui voulait. A la fin du repas, Anaëlle alla rejoindre Drago et ils entrèrent dans le salle sur demanda. Quand Harry vit la porte s'ouvrir, il se mit illico sous sa cape.

-Pourquoi tu veux me parler maintenant, demanda Anaëlle.

-Parce que sinon je vais faire un malheur.

-Alors vas-y. Je t'écoute.

Drago prit une grande inspiration, en sachant qu'Anaëlle allait refuser ce qu'il allait lui demander.

-Je ne veux plus que tu fréquentes Potter, dit-il d'une traite.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ici, dit-elle entre les dent.

-Oui, dit Drago d'une petite voix.

Anaëlle le regarda avec de grands yeux et commença à éclater de rire et s'arrêta net. Bizarrement, ce fit peur à Drago.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as pas vu comment il te regardait hier ! S'emporta Drago.

-Parce que tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu quand tu regardais Hermione ! dit Anaëlle en criant plus que lui.

Regardant la tournure dont prenait les chose Harry cru qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble et il ressentit une pointe de jalousie.

-On ne parle pas d'elle mais de toi. Je veux que tu arrêtes de fréquenter Potter point à la ligne fin de la discussion.

-Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça Drago. Drago revient ! Drago ! DRAGO LUCIUS MALEFOY, RESTEZ ICI !

Drago s'arrêta devant la porte et déglutit. _Ne_ _pas énerver Anaëlle, ne pas énerver Anaëlle…_ Harry n'avait jamais vu Anaëlle dans cet état.

-Je te demande pourquoi !

-Parce qu'il est mon ennemi !

-Et pourquoi, il est ton ennemi !

Drago ne répondit pas. Sa sœur le fit pour lui.

-Moi je vais te le dire. Ton père t'a fait du bourrage de crâne pour que tu le détestes et ça marche. Mais pourtant, c'est bien toi il n'y pas longtemps que ça qui m'a dit que tu préférais mourir que d'être mangemort et que d'être le larbin et d'un autre. Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas lui ressembler, être un assassin. Drago, je t'adore mais laisse-moi faire ce que je veux. Je sais que tu fais ça pour me protéger mais avant de te connaître, je n'avais que mon père et je pouvais me débrouiller seule quand il n'était pas là. Alors si je veux fréquenter Harry, je le fréquenterai et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas.

Anaëlle sortit de la salle laissant un Drago totalement immobile et qui semblait être complètement ailleurs. Harry se mit à réfléchir, alors comme ça, Malefoy ne voulait pas devenir mangemort. C'était assez intéressant… Mais pour le moment ce qui le préoccupait c'était de savoir si Anaëlle et Malefoy sortaient ensemble. Il irait lui demander plus tard.

Il alla à son premier cours qui fit le cours de potion. Il entrèrent en classe. Le cours ne fut pas sur la pratique mais sur de la théorie. Déjà que la pratique n'était pas passionnante, alors la théorie pendant deux heures, quelle bonheur…

Pendant que Rogue énonçait la leçon du jour, les élèves ne l'écoutaient pas. Hermione regardait dans le vague puis son regard se tourna vers Drago et s'y posa quelque instant. Se sentant observé, Drago tourna la tête et Hermione détourna le regard en rougissant et ne sachant pas pourquoi. Anaëlle regardait amusée Drago qui regardait Hermione, et Harry regardait Anaëlle qui regardait Drago. Plus il l'a regardait et plus il sentait une intense jalousie. Pourquoi. Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Voyant que personne ne l'écoutait, Rogue regarda sa classe d'un air méprisant et choisit sa victime du jour…

-Miss Granger, pouvez-vous me dire à quoi est associé l'asphodèle ?

-Je n'en sais rien professeur, dit-elle la tête haute.

Cette réponse choqua tous les élèves. Hermione Granger ne connaissait pas la réponse à la question posée ! C'était à mettre dans la Gazette. Toute la classe poussa un cri d'exclamation.

-C'est décevant d'être aussi ignare.

-Ça c'est la meilleure, quand je connais une réponse, je suis une Miss-je-sais-tout et quand je ne connais pas une réponse je suis ignare. Il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez !

-Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton. Je suis votre professeur ne l'oubliez pas !

-J'en ai rien à faire que vous soyez mon professeur !

-Vous croyez vraiment que c'est parce que vous vous êtes mis toute cette peinture sur le visage que vous pouvez me parler ainsi !

-Vous mettez bien du gel dans vos cheveux. Ça ne vous va pas et pourtant on ne vous fait aucune remarque…

Autre cri d'exclamation. Qu'était-il arrivé à Hermione ? Celle-ci prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Si vous partez, je retire 150 points à votre maison et je parlerai de votre insolence au professeur Dumbledore !

Hermione s'arrêta net. Rogue sourit, sachant que la Miss je sais tout allait revenir, mais elle ouvrit la porte et s'en alla. Tout les Gryffondor se mirent à l'applaudir dans la salle de classe.

-CA SUFFIT !

Tout le monde s'arrêta et le cours reprit, sans Hermione. La fin de la journée arriva bien vite. Harry qui était face à la cheminée vit Anaëlle passer devant lui. Il se pressa de l'appeler.

-Anaëlle, je voudrais te parler.

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Euh… en fait… depuis la rentrée, j'ai remarqué que Malefoy et toi aviez… une certaine complicité dans le regard. Et je voudrais savoir si tu… enfin toi et lui…

-Lui et moi ? Mon dieu quelle horreur.

-Pardon?

-Drago est mon… une vieille connaissance. Mais je ne sortirais jamais avec lui, je ne peux pas et surtout je ne **veux** pas ! Ce serait, horrible, dégoûtant, contre les lois de la nature, incestueux et tout les autres noms abjects de cette terre.

-Ah bon.

Harry se leva, drôlement surpris de la réponse. Ginny alla s'asseoir à côté d'Anaëlle.

-J'y crois pas, il est malade ce type.

-Qui ? demanda Ginny.

-Harry ! Il m'a demandé si je sortais avec Drago. Il est malade…

-C'est plutôt qu'il a le béguin pour toi.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sûre.

Dans la salle commune du préfet en chef, Drago avait gentiment prêté ses notes à Hermione pour qu'elle puisse copier sa leçon de potion.

-Hermione, franchement, tu connaissais la réponse ?

-Bien sûr, pour qui tu me prends ?

-T'énerve pas, mais c'était une superbe scène et le pire c'est que les Gryffondor ne t'en veulent pas. 150 points ça fait mal.

-Ils sont compréhensifs.

-J'avais remarqué. Et Dumbledore, il a dit quoi ?

-Rien, je crois même qu'il riait un peu.

-Tu as fini ?

-Oui, merci. Ça me trouble, tu deviens gentil du jour au lendemain.

-Je suis aussi troublé que toi, avoua Drago. Mais bon, c'est le début d'une entente, non ?

-Tu as raison.

Drago lui sourit et Hermione se mit à rougir. Le sourire de Drago était presque… séducteur… _Hermione ne rougit pas. Tu ne dois pas rougir devant lui, tu ne dois pas rougir devant lui… _Elle lui donna sa leçon de potion et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Pendant ce temps Drago se posait des questions. Une entende, ce n'était pas si mal.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

A mercredi…


	10. Gryffondor contre Serpentard

Bonjour tout le monde, je vous souhaite un bon mercredi et place au 10e chapitre…

**_Pitoon_** : Eh oui, qu'est-ce qu'on ne fait pas quand on est jaloux, mais c'est rien par rapport à ce qu'Harry va faire dans un prochain chapitre…

**_DebbyHermione _**: Merci pour la review.

**_Twinzie_** : Merci, le plus si affinité viendra bientôt…

**_Lacus_** : Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé _la phrase de la mort qui tue_. Lol.

**_The lord of shadow : _**Merci pour la revuew.

**_Nana93_** : merci.

_**Chapitre10 : Gryffondor contre Serpentard.**_

Le mois de novembre s'achevait doucement laissant place au mois hivernal de décembre. Durant ce temps, Hermione et Drago avaient une parfaite cohabitation. Quand Ron et Harry demandait à la jeune fille comment ça se passait avec Malefoy, elle répondait que tout allait bien. Mais, un soir, il y eu une dispute. Dans la journée, Drago avait surprit Anaëlle et Harry dans un coin entrain de discuter tout en riant et Drago s'était avancé vers eux et avait bousculé Harry comme si de rien n'était. Bien sûr après ça, ils s'étaient engueulés devant l'école et le soir même Hermione avait ressortit le cliché comme quoi, il était un Malefoy et qu'il ne changerait jamais et qu'il allait suivre son père pour devenir mangemort. Drago, poussé à bout lui hurla dessus en disant que jamais il ne serait mangemort et il lui montra son avant-bras pour qu'elle voie qu'il ne l'était pas. Hermione le regarda sans ciller et lui dit :

-Alors, soulagé ?

-Oui.

Hermione le fit s'asseoir et le poussa à déballer son sac, voyant qu'il n'avait pas fini et Drago lui raconta son horrible enfance.

En ce jour c'était le premier match de la saison, Gryffoncdor contre Serpentard. Hermione se réveilla et sortit de la chambre et vit encore Drago debout tout habillé.

-Bonjour Drago.

-Bonjour Hermione. Bien dormit ?

-Comme un bébé, mais je me demande si toi tu dors. A chaque fois que je me réveille tu es toujours prêt, sauf le week-end bien sûr. Mais aujourd'hui étant Samedi, je ne comprends pas.

-On a un match aujourd'hui.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants puis voyant en la regardant plus intensément, Drago tourna la tête en rougissant, ne sachant pas pourquoi.

-Tu ferais mieux, d'aller dans la salle de bain…

Hermione y couru. Malgré le conseil qu'il lui avait donné, les gros pyjamas, ce n'était pas son truc. Dans la grande salle tout le monde était pressé d'aller voir le match. Gryffondor contre Serpentard, c'était souvent spectaculaire.

-Prêt pour le match, demanda Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

-Mange Harry et ça ira mieux.

Anaëlle lui remplit une assiette de bacon et d'œuf.

-On dirait Molly, dit Harry qui hallucinait de la montagne de nourriture qui était dans son assiette.

-Ne compare pas ma mère à… _elle_, dit Ron contrarié.

-Mais c'est que le petit Weasley est jaloux. Tiens et mange tout surtout sinon maman ne sera pas contente, dit Anaëlle d'une voix maternelle et autoritaire en remplissant l'assiette de Ron.

Ginny et Harry avaient éclaté de rire pendant que Ron la fusilla du regard.

-Ne te plains pas Ron, toi qui dit avoir toujours faim, il y a au moins une personne qui te comprends, lui dit sa sœur.

-Mais oui mon Rony d'amour, je comprends très bien que tu ais faim et que tu sois jaloux que je ne t'ai pas servit en premier, reprit Anaëlle

Cette fois ce fut Hermione qui éclata de rire ne pouvant plus se retenir. Anaëlle était une sacrée fille.

Pendant qu'ils riaient, Parvati s'avança vers Harry avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur et qui était charmeur pour certain garçon.

-Salut Harry. Attrape-nous le vif d'or, on compte sur toi.

Elle s'en alla en lui adressant un cil d'œil à un Harry qui semblait avoir loupé un épisode. Anaëlle plissa des yeux en la regardant et pensa tout haut.

-Sale pimbêche !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, demanda Hermione qui n'avait pas bien entendu.

-J'ai une envie de pêche !

Une heure plus tard, les élèves commencèrent à se diriger vers le terrain. Anaëlle était quand même partit encourager son frère.

-Alors, tu es venue encourager ton frère adoré ?

-Tu plaisantes, je n'ai pas envi de me mettre des Gryffondor à dos. Mais j'ai quand même un slogan. « Aller Gryffondor, Drago attrape le vif d'or » C'est cool non ?

-Evite.

-J'évite ?

-Evite. Tu risqueras ta peau en hurlant ça. Bon je dois y aller. Tu m'attends devant les vestiaires à la fin du match ?

-Ok. Bon courage même si je ne suis pas pour toi.

Elle lui fit une bise et alla dans les tribunes à côté d'Hermione. Celle-ci se pencha vers Anaëlle pour lui demander pour qui elle était.

-Je suis pour Gryffondor mais j'aimerai tellement voir Drago attraper le vif.

-C'est un truc digne d'une coupe du monde ce que tu demandes.

-Je sais.

Les deux équipes s'avancèrent sur le terrain, Harry et Drago entête. L'équipe des Gryffondor tait composé de Harry comme attrapeur et capitaine, Dean et Seamus comme batteur, Parvati, Lavande et Ginny comme pourssuiveuses et enfin Ron comme gardien. Dans l'équipe des Serpentard il y avait Drago comme attrapeur et capitaine, Crabbe et Goyle comme batteur, Zabini comme gardien et enfin comme pourssuiveuses Pansy, Milicent et Daphné Greengrass. Drago et Harry d'avancèrent l'un en face de l'autre pour se serrer la main et Harry dit à Drago.

-Bonne chance.

Celui-ci fut plus que surpris, parce que d'habitude les phrases qu'ils se lançaient s'étaient « je t'aurai » ou encore « crève » mais pas « bonne chance » Tout ce que Drago pu lui répondre fut :

-Merci, toi aussi.

Mrs Bibine lança le souaffle et le match pu enfin commencer. Le match fut très serré, trop serre. Les équipes étaient à égalité. Si Gryffondor marquait un point, dans la minute qui suivait, Serpentard marquait un autre point et les attrapeurs ne trouvait pas le vif d'or. Ils n'arrêtaient pas faire des rondes en espérant trouver un petit point lumineux dans les airs. Soudain, Drago se mit à foncer vers ce point lumineux. Harry regarda ce qu'il faisait et au lieu de le suivre, Harry fit le chemin inverse pour se retrouver face à Drago. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas d'issue, le vif d'or vira sur le côté et maintenant, Drago et Harry se trouvèrent l'un à côté de l'autre le bras tendu. Ils pouvaient sentir tout les deux les ailes de vif contre leur doigt. Cette course dura un bon bout de temps puis Harry poussa une petite accélération et attrapa le vif. Gryffondor avait gagné 240 à 90. Harry fut acclamé par toute sa maison. Drago descendit de son balai où l'attendait son équipe.

-Bravo Drago, vraiment bravo ! Lui dit Zabini en colère.

Anaëlle était contente que Gryffondor ait gagné mais en même temps, elle aurait tellement voulu voir son frère attraper le vif.

Les équipes allèrent dans les vestiaires se changer et comme avait demandé Drago, Anaëlle l'attendait devant les vestiaires. Elle attendait, attendait, attendait et vit tous les joueurs sortir. Il ne restait qu'Harry et Drago dans chacun de leur vestiaire. Trouvant le temps un petit peu trop long, Anaëlle entra dans les vestiaire et y trouva deux portes. Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle frappa à l'une des portes.

-Tiens Ron, t'as oublié ton… Anaëlle, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Anaëlle s'était visiblement trompée de porte et au lieu de trouver Drago elle trouva Harry torse nu, ne portant que son pantalon. Elle rougit en une fraction de seconde. Il faut dire qu'Harry était assez musclé.

-Je… je… cherchais… Drago…

-Je suis derrière toi !

Elle se retourna et trouva un Drago enfin prêt et un peu en colère. Harry s'enferma dans les vestiaires après qu'Anaëlle lui ait présenté ses excuses.

-Je t'avais dit de m'attendre dehors !

-Tu prenais trop de temps, je me demandais ce que tu faisais, ce n'est pas de ma faute !

Pendant qu'ils se disputaient Harry sortit enfin prêts.

-Encore bravo, lui dit Anaëlle.

-Merci.

Elle lui sourit et se retourna vers Drago, qui lui lançait des éclairs avec ses yeux.

-Il te plait, affirma-t-il.

-Arrête de raconter des bêtises.

Ils rentrèrent au château tout les deux en polémiquant sur le fait qu'Anaëlle avait le béguin pour Harry et que Drago le tuerait s'il osait l'embrasser et ça tourna sur Drago et Hermione. Anaëlle essayait de tirer des vers du nez de son frère mais elle n'obtînt rien et dit que Drago était vraiment énervant à tout cacher.

-Que veux-tu, je suis un Malefoy.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier…

-ça dépend de quoi…

Vers les dix heures du soir, Hermione retourna dans sa salle commune et trouva Drago entrain de dormir sur le canapé. En cet instant elle aurait cru voir un gros bébé entrain de dormir. Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller et essaya de se faire la plus discrète possible mais c'était sans compte sur un livre qui la fit trébucher dans un bruit sourd. Drago se réveilla et vit Hermione allonger sur la moquette de la salle. Il se mit à éclater de rire. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait rire.

-Tu as bien bu à ce que je vois, lui dit Drago.

-Ce n'est pas drôle et je n'ai rien bu. Les fêtes, ce n'est pas mon truc, en plus Ron a essayé de m'embrasser.

-Vraiment ? Weasley mouille sa chemise. Raconte…

-Il m'a prise à part et m'a embrassé et je l'ai giflé. Je mets ça sur le compte de l'alcool.

Drago se remit à éclater de rire et s'arrêta net sur ce qu'Hermione avait dit par la suite.

-Et puis tu sais, j'ai vu ta sœur et Harry flirter. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que demain ils sortent ensemble.

Drago se leva pour sortir de la salle mais Hermione lui dit qu'elle rigolait. Même si elle disait la vérité mais il fallait le calmer et bizarrement, il se calma et retourna s'asseoir et ils continuèrent à discuter toute la soirée.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Dîtes-moi tout, à samedi.


	11. Joyeux Noël

Deux review ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais bon, veut mieux ça que rien... Voilà la suite, bonne lecture…

**_The lord of shadow : _**merci pour la review.

**_Tite Mione:_** Oui il se rapproche petite à petit mais bientôt ça va être grand à grand. (Je sais que ça ne ses dit pas mais bon…) lol.

**_Chapitre11 : Joyeux Noël._**

Le lendemain matin de la fête, Hermione partit tout de suite s'excuser auprès de Ron pour la gifle mais apparemment, il ne se souvenait de rien. Ginny lui dit qu'après son départ, son frère avait prit une véritable cuite. Elle n'avait jamais vu Ron dans cet état. Il faut dire aussi qu'il avait eu une sacrée gueule de bois au réveil. Au plus grand bonheur de Drago, Harry et Anaëlle ne sortaient pas ensemble mais s'étaient quelque peu rapprochés, sans plus.

On se retrouvait en vacances de Noël, beaucoup d'élèves étaient partis chez eux pour les fêtes. A vrai dire ils étaient à peine une trentaine avec les professeurs. Il y avait tous les septièmes années de Gryffondor avec Ginny qui ressortait avec Dean, quelques Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Bref, il n'y avait personne. Les Gryffondor passaient la plupart de leur temps à faire des batailles de boule de neige pendant qu'Anaëlle restait dans la salle commune avec Drago. Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de se faire harceler par Pansy qui le suppliait de la faire entrer.

-Mon Dragounet, fais-moi entrer…

-Non ! Anaëlle aide-moi, demanda Drago tout bas.

-Pourquoi ? Cria Pansy derrière le tableau.

-Arrête de me coller, fiches le camp !

-Non, je ne bougerais pas temps que tu ne m'auras pas fais entrer !

-Pitié, Anaëlle, aide-moi…, chuchota-t-il.

Anaëlle se dirigea vers le tableau d'entrée sans pour autant en sortir et se mit à hurler :

-Face de pékinois, t'as intérêt à dégager de là tout de suite ou tu risques de subir la colère d'une DeVillois et je te préviens, ce n'est pas beau à voir !

Ça c'était sûr, ce n'était pas beau à voir. Drago en avait déjà fait l'expérience. Pansy n'en revenait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit d'entrer mais cette foutue Gryffondor, oui.

-Ton père ne sera pas content de savoir que tu fréquentes des Gryffondor de près.

Drago sortit en trombe de la salle.

-Parle à mon père de quoi que ce soit et tu ne reverras pas la lumière du jour…

Pansy s'en alla en lançant des éclairs à Drago. Celui-ci retourna dans sa salle commune et vit Anaëlle accosté à la fenêtre entrant de regarder dehors en soupirant.

-Anaëlle, ça ne va pas ?

Celle-ci se retourna et Drago pu voir qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux et qu'elle pourrait éclater en sanglot à tout moment.

-Papa me manque et je m'inquiète pour lui. Il a beau me dire dans les lettres qu'il va bien, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter et en plus il ne voulait pas que je passe Noël avec lui. Et il y a cette Parkinson qui a menacé de tout dire à ton père. Drago j'ai peur, pourquoi on est parti.

Elle se blottit contre son frère pour pleurer. Tout ce qu'elle avait gardé durant ces trois mois était entrain de sortir.

-Sèche tes larmes petite sœur, sèche tes larmes. Va rejoindre les Gryffondor, ça va te faire du bien.

-Tu ne viens pas ? demanda Anaëlle en séchant ses larmes.

-A part Hermione, je ne crois pas qu'ils ne seront ravis de me voir.

-Tiens en parlant de ça, elle te plait ?

-Pourquoi, tu me demandes encore ça ?

-Parce que je te vois quand tu la dévores des yeux lors des repas.

-Je ne répondrai pas à cette question, file.

Drago devait s'avouer que quand il était avec elle, il était différent. Hermione avait quelque chose, qui faisait qu'on aimait se confier à elle. Drago avait souvent remarqué, quand il était avec elle, que son cœur s'accélérait, il s'était même aperçu entrain de rougir ce qui l'avait étonné et maintenant il ressentait une certaine jalousie quand elle était avec Ron et Harry. Se pouvait-il qu'elle lui plaise ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Tout en pensant à ça il partit dans sa chambre écrire.

Le lendemain matin, un homme se présenta devant la grande salle avec ses valises et toutes les personnes qui étaient entrain de manger le regardait bizarrement sauf une ou plutôt deux. La première personne qui réagit fut Anaëlle qui couru vers cet homme. Il avait les cheveux châtain et des yeux vert, vert émeraude.

-Papa ! Qu'est que tu fais ici ?

-J'ai reçu une lettre de Drago.

Anaëlle se tourna vers son frère et lui sourit. Le professeur Dumbledore s'avança vers lui.

-Bonjour Mr DeVillois.

-Bonjour Professeur. Je suis désolé de venir à l'improviste…

-Ne vous en faîtes pas. Vous êtes le bienvenu. Laissez vous bagages, on va s'en occuper.

Anaëlle traîna son père jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor pour qu'elle présente ses amis et au grand étonnement de tout le monde elle présenta aussi Ron qui fut le plus étonner de tous.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ton père, demanda Ginny.

-Il est là pour moi. C'est une surprise, je suis trop contente.

Toute la journée, elle la passa avec son père. Anaëlle ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle ayant peur qu'il s'en aille. Dumbledore fut même obligé de le lui demander pour que François aille dîner.

C'était le jour de Noël, Hermione se réveilla. Quand elle sortit de sa chambre, elle trébucha sur quelque chose. Elle regarda à terre et vit un paquet cadeau avec son nom et une assez jolie composition florale dans un bouquet avec des roses blanches, tulipes, résédas, bluets et… asphodèle ? Bizarre. Hermione ouvrit le paquet et vit un plume d'oie en or, avec un mot.

_Pour la fille qui sait écouter._

_D.M._

Hermione fut contente de recevoir un cadeau de sa part. Elle déposa son cadeau dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quand elle en sortit, Drago dormait toujours. Hermione déposa le cadeau qu'elle lui avait offert sur la table basse et alla voir ses amis dans la grande salle.

-Joyeux Noël, les gars, dit-elle.

-Joyeux Noël.

Parvati s'avança vers Harry pour lui souhaiter un Joyeux Noël en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Harry se demandait vraiment ce qui lui prenait à cette fille et Anaëlle avait envie de lui balancer la première enclume qui lui tomberait sous la main. On peut même dire que le regard qu'elle lui adressa, la refroidit bien vite.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, demanda Harry à propos de Parvati.

-Elle te fait des avances, c'est tout, lui dit Ron.

Ils se donnèrent leur cadeau de Noël. Harry tendit un cadeau à Anaëlle et quand elle l'ouvrit elle trouva un ouvrage et pas n'importe quel ouvrage. De la Divination. Au contraire d'Hermione qui détestait ça, Anaëlle, adorait la divination. Le livre s'intitulait _« Prédire l'imprévisible : protégez-vous des chocs. »_ Elle en avait drôlement besoin, ces temps-ci. Pour le remercier, Anaëlle fit quatre bises à Harry qui fut un peu déboussolé. La seule excuse qu'elle trouva fut :

-Je suis française…

Anaëlle reçut aussi un jolie bracelet de la part de son père et une compile des Bizarr Sister's de la part de son frère. Durant la journée Anaëlle et Drago passèrent leur journée avec François. Mr DeVillois était tout le contraire de Lucius et Drago aurait aimé qu'il soit son propre père. Le soir venu, Drago retourna dans ses appartements et vit Hermione écrire avec la plume qu'il lui avait offerte.

-Le cadeau te plait ?

-Oui, le bouquet aussi, merci. Et le tien ?

-Oui, merci, au moins maintenant je me confierai à mon journal.

Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et Hermione se mit à pousser la chansonnette. Drago jura que s'il était fatigué, il s'endormirait avec la mélodie d'Hermione dans la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

-J'écris une nouvelle.

-Je peux…

-Non. C'est mon univers, mon imagination. Je n'ai jamais montré ça à personne.

-Quand tu ne dis personne…

-Ni Harry, ni Ron.

Elle releva la tête et regarda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi ? fit-il.

-Toi, tu as traîné dehors.

Hermione s'approcha de Drago et lui demanda de baisser sa tête. Elle retira de ses cheveux une petite brindille. Drago releva la tête et se trouva nez à nez avec Hermione et pratiquement front contre front. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et inconsciemment leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, elle s'effleurèrent et finirent par se toucher. Ce fut un baiser timide qui s'approfondit de seconde en seconde. Drago avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tant il battait vite. Elle se rapprocha de lui en mettant ses bras autour de son cou et Drago la rapprocha par la taille. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux et en une fraction de seconde, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle venait d'embrasser Drago Malefoy.

-Je… excuse-moi…

Elle se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Drago s'effondra sur le canapé en pensant au baiser qu'il avait partagé avec Hermione et s'endormit sur cette pensée.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, à mercredi…


	12. Langage des fleurs

Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui c'est mercredi alors, voilà la mise à jour.

**_Arvedin : _**Eh bien, Drago et Hermione viennent de s'embrasser te pour Harry et Anaëlle, on verra…

**_Lily9172 _**: ça c'est sur il ne vont pas regretter leur bisou… lol.

**_Audrey _**: Ron, ne va pas réagir tout de suite…

**_Sara-Chan22_** : Voilà la suite.

**_The lord of shadow_** : Merci beaucoup...

**_Foufie:_** Merci...

**_Ayanna_** : Merci beaucoup pour la review...

**_Audrey _**: Merci pour la review, mais est-ce que tu pourrais m'éclaircir sur le style un peu trop scolaire, s'il te plait…

**_Tite Mione_** : Merci pour la review…

_**Chapitre12 : Langage des fleurs.**_

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avec la pensée du baiser. Elle avait rêvé de ça toute la nuit. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'elle avait fait une bêtise. Ce baiser allait peut-être entraîner beaucoup de chose. Ils n'étaient pas destinés à être ensemble, ce n'était pas écrit dans l'histoire et pourtant, Hermione avait ressentit une telle passion quand ils s'étaient embrassés. C'était comme s'ils avaient attendus ça depuis longtemps. D'un pas hésitant, elle sortit de la chambre en espérant ne pas rencontrer Drago. Par chance, il était sur le canapé entrain de dormir. Elle le trouva mignon, très mignon, trop mignon à son goût et avait peur d'être une cruche comme Parkinson_. Non, je ne suis pas comme elle, je suis beaucoup mieux. _Après être aller dans la salle de bain, Drago avait disparu. Il était sans doute retourné dans sa chambre. Quand Hermione vit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, elle s'enfuit en courant. Elle ne voulait pas l'affronter maintenant. Drago vit ça et fut assez déçu. Ils avaient commencés une bonne entente et il avait fallu que ce baiser gâche tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être idiot quand il s'y mettait alors.

Hermione arriva dans la grande salle où il n'y avait pratiquement personne. Elle trouva au moins Ginny et alla s'asseoir en face d'elle sans lui adresser un bonjour ni un regard, ce qui attira l'attention de la rouquine.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Rien, rien…

Hermione leva la tête pour regarder vers la grande porte et c'était à ce moment là que Drago arriva. Ils se regardèrent une fraction de seconde et ce fut une fraction de seconde de trop car Ginny l'avait remarqué.

-Malefoy t'a fait quelque chose ?

-Non !

-Alors pourquoi vous vous êtes regardés comme ça. Tu sais Hermione, je n'aime pas jouer aux devinettes alors s'il te plait, dis-moi ce qui se passe.

-On s'est embrassé, avoua-t-elle d'une traite.

-Vous vous êtes quoi ! Hurla Ginny.

Le peu de personne qui était dans la grande l'avait regardé. Drago avait deviné en cet instant qu'Hermione lui avait tout dit. Ginny regarda Drago avec de grands yeux et se retourna vers son amie.

-Il t'a ensorcelé ?

-Non.

-T'es sûre ?

-Oui, j'étais consciente, je sais ce j'ai fait. Je me souviens de tout.

-Je dois avouer, qu'il ne te cherche plus des noises depuis quelque temps et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que vous vous entendiez bien, mais de là à l'embrasser…

-Tu me conseil quoi, Ginny.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais vraiment pas.

-S'il te plait n'en parle pas aux garçons.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je ne dirai rien.

Et Ginny scella sa bouche pour montre qu'elle n'allait rien dire. Anaëlle et Harry arrivèrent dans la grande salle complètement éclater de rire. Ils s'installèrent à côté de leurs amis en racontant la façon dont Ron avait trébuché dans les escaliers du dortoir des garçons quand Harry lui avait dit pour rire qu'il y avait Galvin Gudgeon l'attrapeur des Canons de Chudley dans le château. Ron arriva à son tour et Harry et Anaëlle repartirent dans leur fou rire incontrôlable.

-Elle est belle l'amitié. Trébuchez et votre meilleur ami se moque de vous.

-Trébuché ? C'est une bombe à retardement que tu nous a fait, lui dit Anaëlle.

Elle était tellement pliée de rire, qu'elle dû sortir de la grande salle pour exploser un bon coup.

-Elle est tarée cette fille, dit Ron.

-Mais non elle est drôle, lui dit sa sœur.

Anaëlle allait retourner dans la grande salle quand elle fit interpellée.

-Drago ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il faut que je te parle.

-Vas-y, ça à l'air alarmant.

-Eh bien, hier… euh… hier… je...

-Drago, crache le morceau.

-Hermione et moi on s'est embrassé hier soir.

Anaëlle poussa un hurlement de joie qui alerta la grande salle. Elle y retourna pour dire que tout allait bien et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter.

-Je confirme elle est tarée.

-Ron, arrête !

Elle se retourna vers Drago.

-Non mais t'es folle de hurler comme ça.

-Je le savais, elle te plait. Ces choses-là je les sens, j'ai le flair.

-Oui, comme tu as le flair pour dire que Potter te plait.

-On ne parle pas d'Harry et moi mais d'Hermione et toi. Mais attend, si tu me parles de ça, ça veut dire qu'elle te plait plus que tu ne le crois. T'es tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle va devenir ma belle-sœur. Hermione Malefoy, ça sonne bien.

-ça fait peur quand tu racontes n'importe quoi, je te le jure. Et puis je ne sais même pas pour quoi je t'ai raconté ça. Va prendre ton petit déjeuner.

Drago sortit du château et Anaëlle retourna dans la grande salle avec un large sourire.

-Pourquoi tu as hurlé ? demanda Ginny.

-C'est juste que j'ai eu une conversation très intéressante.

Elle avait dit ça en posant son regard sur Hermione qui baissa la tête. Elle était aussi au courant, pensa-t-elle.

-Je sens que je vais passer une bonne journée, dit Anaëlle en buvant son café.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Hermione, aujourd'hui, demanda la rouquine.

-Je ne sais pas encore.

-Et toi Anaëlle ?

-Je vais rester un peu avec mon père.

Hermione et Ginny passèrent la journée dehors, Harry et Ron restèrent dans la grande salle à jouer aux échecs et Anaëlle resta avec Drago. Elle n'avait pas pu rester avec son père car il avait passé toute la journée avec Dumbledore. Mais ce n'était pas grave car pour le moment, elle s'amusait à tirer encore et encore les vers du nez à Drago.

-Bon, ce n'est pas compliqué, répète après moi. Hermione…

-Her… Hermione…

-Granger…

-Granger…

-Me plait.

-Me…me… p…plait…

-Ben voilà ce n'est pas difficile.

-Je suis fichu.

-Ah non, je ne t'ai pas demandé de dire ça. On recommence. Je vais te le faire sortir d'un coup et à chaque fois que tu me sortiras « je suis fichu », je donnerais un claque. Aller on y va… (Ron a raison, elle est tarée)

Hermione montra la plume que lui avait offerte Drgao à Ginny qui fut surprise d'un tel cadeau.

-Mais, ça à une grande valeur, tu ne devrais pas écrire avec.

-Pourquoi ?

-Hermione, c'est une plume d'oie en or, en or, tu saisis ? Ça a dû lui coûter les yeux de la tête.

-Ginny, il est riche.

-Et alors, je te conseils de la mettre dans un cadre où tu risques de l'abîmer.

-Si tu le dis. Ginny, tu sais, il m'a offert aussi un bouquet de fleurs.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, mais ça m'intrigue un peu, par rapport à certaine fleur qui était dans le bouquet.

-Il y avait quoi ?

-Il y avait des roses blanches, des tulipes, des bluets, jusque là tout va bien mais il y avait aussi du réséda et de l'asphodèle.

-De l'asphodèle ?

Hermione acquiesça. Ginny ne dit rien et se mit à réfléchir un petit moment.

-Tu connais le langage des fleurs, demanda-t-elle.

-A part les roses rouges que l'on doit offrir en nombre impair non. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ce bouquet, je crois que c'est un bouquet qu'il a composé lui-même.

Hermione l'interrogea du regard.

-Je t'explique. L'asphodèle, signifie que Malefoy regrette tout ce qu'il t'a fait durant les années passées. La rose blanche, signifie qu'il te trouve charmante avec ton air innocent, le bluet à la même signification. La tulipe, signifie qu'il t'admire sans doute dans ce que tu fais. Et le réséda…

-Oui ?

-Le réséda signifie qu'il… que tu lui plais, mais qu'il a du mal à se l'avouer, autrement dit un amour qu'il se cache.

Hermione était stupéfait de tout ce que lui avait dit son amie. Alors comme ça Malefoy pensait tout ça d'elle.

-Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais au langage des fleurs.

-Hermione, est-ce que tu aimes Malefoy ? demanda Ginny subitement ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Est-ce qu'elle aimait Malefoy ? Elle ne le savait vraiment pas, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle avait un nouveau sentiment à son égard mais pensait que c'était trop tôt pour que ce soit de l'amour.

-Je ne sais pas Ginny… Je ne sais pas.

-J'aimerais voir ton bouquet, s'il te plait.

-Ginny…

-S'il te plait…

-Bon, d'accord.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des préfets en chef. Une fois entrer Hermione et Ginny tombèrent sur Anaëlle et Drago assis sur le canapé. Hermione et Drago se regardèrent en rougissant.

-Bon, nous on va vous laisser seul, dit Ginny.

-Quoi ? Firent Hermione et Drago en même temps.

-Oui, insista Anaëlle. On pense que vous avez beaucoup de chose à vous dire et Ginny et moi avons beaucoup de chose… à faire.

Les deux filles partirent de la pièce avec un large sourire. Hermione resta plantée devant Drago qui la regardait. Dieu qu'elle était belle. Hermione avait envie de fuir mais en même temps, ses jambes n'obéissaient pas à son cerveau et elle était pratiquement hypnotisée par le regard de Drago. Celui-ci engagea la conversation.

-Salut.

-Salut.

C'était déjà un début. Maintenant, il fallait former une vraie phrase avec un sujet, un verbe et un complément. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu dire d'autre. Il ne le savait pas, mais en tout cas, Drago se leva et avança tout doucement vers elle.

-Ecoute, je… je ne sais pas ce qui nous a prit et je pense que c'était…

-Une erreur.

Drago avait perçu de la déception dans la voix d'Hermione, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle en pensait le contraire et il en était plutôt… soulagé.

-Tu… tu ne penses pas que c'était une erreur ?

-Non, sinon je n'en aurais pas parlé à Ginny et toi tu n'en aurais pas parlé à Anaëlle.

Drago continuait d'avancer vers Hermione qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Ils était maintenant l'un bien en face de l'autre.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire, que tu as aimé le baiser ? demanda-t-il avec une lueur d'espoir.

-Heu… je ne sais plus.

Cette réponse le refroidit d'un coup. Comment elle ne savait plus. Elle venait de dire que ce n'était pas une erreur, et maintenant elle disait qu'elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

-Tu… tu ne t'en souviens plus, dit-il un peu perturbé.

-Non, en fait, il me faudrait une autre baiser pour m'en souvenir ou plutôt pour me…

Drago ne la laissai pas terminer et l'embrassa fougueusement et passionnément. Ce baiser représentait tout ce que Drago ressentait pour Hermione et vice-versa.

-Et celui-là ?

-Il est beaucoup mieux que le premier.

-Je croyais que te ne t'en souvenais plus.

Elle l'embrassa à son tour puis ils restèrent front contre font.

-Ginny m'a expliqué le langage des fleurs, ça me touche.

-C'est sincère.

Et ils reprirent leur baiser.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

A samedi…


	13. Nouveau couple

Bon week-end à tous et surtout bonne lecture…

**_Twinzie : _**Merci, pour la review. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait pleurer lol…

**_Audrey _**: Merci beaucoup pour ton explication…

**_Lacus-Clyne06_** : Est-ce positif ? lol.

**_Lily9172 _**: N'imagine pas trop la réaction d'Harry et Ron, attends de voir d'abord.

**_Sara-Chan22_** : Merci pour review.

**_Fandehp_** : merci.

**_Darkness31_** : Merci beaucoup.

_**Chapitre13 : Nouveau couple.**_

Les vacances étaient déjà finies. Mr DeVillois était parti un jour avant que les autres enfants ne reviennent. Dès le lendemain, Anaëlle avait pleuré une bonne partie de la journée. Son inquiétude était revenue. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander pourquoi ils étaient venus ici. A la rentrée des vacances, Harry avait encore reçu des avances de la part de Parvati.

-Harry, ça te dirais qu'on aille promener cet après-midi, tous les deux ?

Celui-ci qui était entrain de déjeuner, s'était arrêté de manger pour la regarder.

-Parvati, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive. Pourquoi tu me fais tout ce cinéma ? Je sais que certain garçon te trouve très belle mais personnellement… tu ne m'intéresses pas.

C'était la première fois qu'un garçon lui disait ça. Ça l'avait totalement refroidi et Parvati décida de s'éloigner de lui.

-Et une de moins.

Hermione et Drago sortaient ensemble officieusement et ça ne les déplaisait pas pour le moment. Dans les couloirs ils essayaient de s'ignorer le plus possible même si c'était très difficile parce qu'ils avaient pratiquement tout leur cours en commun. A défaut de s'ignorer ils se dévoraient des yeux et Ginny et Anaëlle les rappelait à l'ordre de temps en temps. Heureusement qu'ils avaient leur salle commune pour plus d'intimité quand Anaëlle ne venait pas à l'improviste. Quand c'était le cas, elle se voyait administrer un joli coussin à la figure lui faisant comprendre qu'elle devait sortir de la pièce illico presto.

-J'aurais jamais dû lui passer le mot de passe, soupira Drago.

-Tu n'avais pas prévu qu'on sortirait ensemble.

-C'est vrai. Ça me fait bizarre. Qui aurait pu croire qu'on serait ensemble après tout ce que je t'ai fais. Je me demande comment tu as fait pour changer d'avis sur moi.

-C'est toi qui as changé. Seulement il n'y pas beaucoup de personne qui s'en rendent compte.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Anaëlle était retourné dans le tour Gryffondor. Là elle trouva Harry seul, entrain de lire. Elle s'assit à côté de lui. Au moins il ne lui envoyait pas de coussin à la figure. Non, Harry l'accueillit avec un sourire. Il était trop mignon, pensa-t-elle.

-Tu te promenais ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Oui, enfin pour tout te dire je suis passée voir Drago mais il m'a accueillit avec un coussin en pleine face. Je lui demanderais plus rien.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de Malefoy.

-Mais tu sais, il est plus adorable qu'il n'y paraît. C'est juste qu'étant un Malefoy, il a apprit à cacher ses sentiments, c'est tout.

-Tu sembles bien le connaître.

-Ça ne fait que deux ans que je le connais mais j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. On se comprend tellement et il est tellement…

-Beau ?

-Je te demande pardon.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu allais dire ? Posa Harry un peu sèchement. Parce que là j'ai l'impression, que tu allais me faire une éloge à son sujet, quoique tu ne serais pas la première à…

-La première à quoi ? Vas-y continue, je ne sais pas pourquoi je sens que ça va être intéressant…

-La première à tomber amoureuse de lui et à tomber dans les bras de cette pourriture…

-Drago n'est pas une pourriture ! Tu ne sais même pas qui il est, alors arrête de le juger ! dit Anaëlle d'un ton très calme à faire peur. Mais on pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle commençait à être en colère, ce qu'Harry ne remarqua pas.

-Je le connais depuis plus longtemps que toi et je sais qu'il va te faire souffrir.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi alors ferme-la un peu d'accord ? Drago ne pourra jamais me faire souffrir, je sais ce qu'il était, ce qu'il faisait aux filles et JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE DE LUI ! Drago est mon frère jumeau, Ok ? Alors avant de dire des conneries, on se renseigne.

Oups, en plus de l'avoir énervé, il l'avait fait pleurer et il s'était totalement trompé sur toute la ligne. Harry venait de faire une grosse boulette, une énorme boulette.

-Anaëlle, excu…

-Lâche-moi ! La petite _pute_ (mille pardons, si ça vous gêne, dîtes-le moi tout de suite…) qui se tape son propre frère va se coucher ! Et juste une chose, ne dit rien à personne, c'est la dernière chose que je te demande. Parce que tu n'étais sensé savoir ça et devais rester dans l'idée que j'étais comme Parkinson.

Anaëlle alla dans son dortoir et Harry se frappa la tête avec son livre. Il était un véritable idiot. Pourquoi il lui avait parlé comme ça ? Pourquoi ? _Sans doute parce que tu es jaloux et qu'elle te plait gros malin. _Elle était sa sœur ni plus ni moins. Il fallait qu'il aille se faire pardonner. Le lendemain matin, Anaëlle se leva de mauvaise humeur. Elle avait mal dormit en pensant à ce que Harry pensait d'elle. Une fille…_ facile_. S'il y a quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas, c'était bien une fille facile. Elle descendit du dortoir des filles vit Harry qui l'attendait.

-Salut Anaëlle.

-Pauvre type.

Elle prit son sac qu'elle avait laissé dans la salle la veille et sorti en laissant Harry en plein milieu de la pièce. Ça allait être très dur. Il alla dans la grande salle. Anaëlle arriva dans la grande salle et s'assit à côté d'Hermione qui n'arrêtait pas de regarder Drago qui tentait de la regarder la plus discrètement possible.

-Arrête de le regarder comme ça. En plus Potter arrive.

-Potter ? Depuis quand tu l'appelles Potter ?

-Aujourd'hui.

Harry arriva vers elles, adressant un bonjour à Hermione. Pour Anaëlle, ce n'était pas la peine et de toute façon elle l'ignorait. Hermione les regardait. Quelque chose n'allait pas. D'habitude, ils parlaient, riaient ensemble mais ce matin, c'était limite s'ils se regardaient.

-Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous avez.

Ils ne répondirent pas. Anaëlle vit Drago se lever et alla se leva à son tour.

-Où tu va ? demanda Hermione.

-Parler avec mon frère.

-Anaëlle…

-Ne t'en fait pas, Mr Potter ici présent sait ce que Drago est pour moi.

Elle s'en alla sans oublier de fusiller Harry du regard et alla à la recherche de Drago. Hermione regarda Harry intensément.

-Mr Potter ici présent, répéta Hermione, il va falloir que tu m'expliques tout de A à Z.

Anaëlle trouva Drago.

-Drago, il faut que je te parle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Potter sait que nous sommes frère et sœur.

-Quoi !

-Mais je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire et je sais qu'il ne dira rien.

-Il y a intérêt. Mais pourquoi tu l'appelles Potter maintenant. Vous avez eu un différent ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Et moi je crois que oui.

-Et moi je crois que non.

Drago n'insista pas. Mettre sa sœur en colère n'était pas une bonne idée. Ils allèrent à leur premier cours de la journée. Le cours d'histoire de la magie. Ennuyeux à mourir. Anaëlle alla s'installer et Harry s'avança vers elle.

-Je voudrais qu'on parle.

-On s'est tout dit, tu m'as clairement fait comprendre ce que tu pensais de moi. Alors laisse-moi.

Harry allait répliquer mais Anaëlle changea de place et se mit à côté d'Hermione. Drago était entrain de les regarder et bizarrement, ça lui faisait quand même quelque chose que sa sœur et Potter ne se parle plus.

Le cours d'histoire fut extrêmement ennuyeux comme toujours. Harry n'arrêtait pas de regarder Anaëlle. Ce n'était pas gagné pour lui. Mais il voulait lui demander pardon.

-Tu ne devrais pas te sentir concernée. Moi je me sens concernée.

-Tu n'es pas comme ça Hermione.

-Toi non plus et Harry le sait.

A la fin du cours, Anaëlle sortit la dernière de la salle et fut attendu par Harry qui dès qu'il la vit, la prit par le poignet et l'emmena discuter un peu plus loin sous l'œil vigilent de Drago.

-Mais lâche-moi, qu'est-ce tu me veux !

-Te dire pardon pour ce que je t'ai dis. Hermione m'a incendié ce matin et m'a bien fait comprendre ce que j'avais dit et je suis désolé.

-Ça m'a fait mal, dit-elle en retenant encore les larmes.

-Je te demande pardon. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a pris. J'étais jaloux, je crois. Tu sais, tu me plais beaucoup et je ne voudrais pas que tu m'en veuille pour ce que j'ai dit.

Anaëlle avait l'impression d'avoir mal entendu. Harry venait de lui dire qu'elle lui plaisait ou c'était le fruit de son imagination.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?demanda-t-elle.

-Que je ne voudrais pas que…

-Non avant…

Sachant bien à quoi elle faisait allusion, Harry répondit…

-Laisse tomber.

Il allait partir, songeant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire mais cette fois, ce fut Anaëlle qui le retînt pour l'embrasser. Dans des situations comme ça, ce n'était pas lui qui prenait les devant. En tout cas en ce moment, ils étaient entrain de s'embrasser fougueusement et on pu entendre un léger « Je te pardonne » de la part d'Anaëlle. Ce moment unique qu'ils étaient entrain de partager allait être brisé.

-Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Ils séparèrent et virent Drago suivit d'une Hermione essoufflée pour lui avoir couru après.

-Vous savez que je peux vous retirer des points ?

-Essaye une peu, Drago, lui dit sa sœur.

-Je vous retire…

-Rien du tout Malefoy.

-Mais il a embrassé ma sœur.

-Et alors, il n'a rien fait de mal. Partez pendant que je tente de raisonner ce Serpentard.

Anaëlle et Harry partirent de leur côté. Drago vérifia qu'ils étaient bien partis et embrassa Hermione qui le repoussa.

-On peut nous voir.

-Arrête, il n'y a personne dans ce couloir.

Oh non, il y avait bien quelqu'un dans ce couloir qui avait tout vu de A à Z.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

J'espère que ça vous à plus, Anaëlle et Harry enfin ensemble… A mercredi pour la suite.


	14. Jalousie

Je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture…

**_Audrey : _**Pour la review merci et je vais essayer de reformuler ma phrase…

**_Sara-Chan22_** : Tu sauras qui les a espionné mais je ne pense pas que ce sera dans le prochain chapitre.

**_Tite Mione_** : Oui Harry et Anaëlle sont bien ensemble, quant à la personne qui a vu la scène, je ne le dirai pas clairement dans l'histoire mais tu pourras le deviner après.

**_Luna06510_** : Merci…

**_Lacus-Clyne06_** : Oh oui les ennuies vont commencer comme toujours… mais pas tout de suite…

**_Viviane _**: Merci, mais c'est le premier suspense que je met dans l'histoire, non ?

**_The lord of shadow_** : ça c'est sûr, le pire c'est quand Ron saura tout.

**_Louise _**: Merci.

**_Maimou _**: À vrai dire moi-même je ne sais pas vraiment qui a tout vu, j'hésite en faîtes sur la personne…

_**Chapitre14 : Jalousie.**_

Dans le dortoir des garçons, Harry et Ron étaient entrain de discuter ou plutôt Ron était entrain de reprocher quelque chose à Harry qui était entrain de s'habiller.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu sortes avec elle.

-Ron, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne l'aimes pas que je ne doive pas l'aimer. Lavande, je n'aime pas sa façon d'être et pourtant, tu sors bien avec elle.

-Mais… mais non, je…

-Tu crois peut- être que je ne te vois pas avec elle quand vous sortez des placards à balais. Franchement Ron. Ça ne sert à rien de vous cacher.

Ron ne dis rien et rougit pendant qu'Harry se moquait de lui. Il descendit du dortoir où l'attendait déjà Anaëlle. Ils s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa.

-Salut ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

-Hum…hum…

-T'es sûr ?

-Je m'en veux encore un peu pour hier. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

-Ce n'est pas grave. C'est oublié.

Elle l'embrassa et ils sortirent de la salle. Quand le tableau s'ouvrit, Anaëlle poussa un cri d'effroi parce que se trouvait devant eux, Drago qui les regardait main dans la main.

-Non mais t'es complètement barge. Pourquoi tu m'a fais une frayeur pareil.

-Je veux parler à ton copain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? demanda Harry.

-Que tu ne fasses pas souffrir ma sœur parce que je t'ai dans le collimateur.

-Je ne suis pas toi.

-Ne joue pas les malins avec moi. Et encore une chose, ne vous embrassez pas devant moi.

-Comme ça ?

Anaëlle tira Harry pas le col et l'embrassa devant Drago qui soupira d'exaspération devant l'attitude de sa sœur.

-Tu es incorrigible Anaëlle.

-Que veux tu, moitié Black, moitié DeVillois et un soupçon de Malefoy sans vouloir et voilà ce que ça donne.

Ils allèrent dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner mais Harry arrêta Malefoy avant d'entrer.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais au réveil mais tu as une grosse marque de rouge à lèvre.

Anaëlle se mit à rire en le lui enlevant. Pendant ce temps, Harry alla s'asseoir et Parvati alla vers lui tentant une autre approche. Harry essaya tout bonnement de l'ignorer.

-Salut Harry. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

Voyant que Parvati était trop proche de son nouveau copain, Anaëlle arriva devant elle.

-Eloigne-toi de lui !

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Tu as bien entendu.

-Je fais ce que je veux, tu ne sors pas avec lui aux dernières nouvelles. Cracha Parvati.

-Aux la dernière nouvelle je sors avec lui depuis hier, je peux même te donner l'heure si tu veux, alors pousse-toi.

-Je n'obéis pas aux ordres d'une tarée.

Les élèves s'étaient rapprochés en une fraction de seconde pour savoir ce qui allait se passer. Harry avait mit sa tête dans sa main. En général, ce genre de dispute arrivait à cause de Drago Malefoy pas Harry Potter.

-Pimbêche, lança Anaëlle.

-Sale snob, repris Parvati.

-Et fière de l'être.

-Fausse blonde !

Exclamation, des élèves. Qu'allait répondre Anaëlle.

-Tu t'attaques au physique ? Mon blond est naturel, espèce d'acné ambulant.

Parvati se mit à ouvrir la bouche sans que rien ne sorte. Anaëlle lui sourit de façon malsaine… comme Drago. A vrai dire c'est vrai qu'elle avait de l'acné mais Parvati ne comprenait pas que plus elle se maquillait et plus elle en avait… en se démaquillant.

-Alors on est à cours d'argument, Miss furoncle ? demanda Anaëlle.

-Non, peau de vache.

-Briseuse de ménage.

Là Parvati en avait vraiment marre et s'éloigna ainsi que la foule et Anaëlle s'assit à côté d'Harry comme si de rien n'était.

-Et voilà, l'exemple du début de crise de jalousie, dit Ginny en riant.

-Tu ne peux pas être jalouse, dit Harry. Pas maintenant, on vient à peine de sortir ensemble.

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai le béguin pour toi que depuis hier.

Pendant ce temps Ron arriva main dans la main avec Lavande Brown ne se cachant plus dans les placards à balais. Voyant ça, Ginny cracha son jus sur Harry qui était en face d'elle. Le pauvre, c'était vraiment se journée.

-Pardon Harry.

-C'est pas grave.

-Non mais vous avez vu avec qui il sort, et après il vient me critiquer, je rêve.

-Je t'ai rien demandé, lui cracha Ron.

-Ne lui parle pas comme ça, reprit Harry. Tiens en parlant de ça, Malefoy à une nouvelle conquête. Ça faisait longtemps.

Soudain, Hermione s'intéressa très vite à la conversation mais paniqua aussi.

-Comment tu sais ça ? demanda-t-elle à Harry.

-Il avait une trace de rouge à lèvre sur la joue. Tu n'as pas vu de filles passées dans la salle commune ?

-Non. De quelle couleur était le rouge à lèvre ?

-Quoi ?

-De quelle couleur était le rouge Harry ?

-Rouge vif, pourquoi ?

Hermione devînt aussi rouge que le rouge à lèvre. Ginny et Anaëlle devinèrent pourquoi. Quand elles avaient été toutes les trois à Pré-au-Lard pour qu'Hermione s'achète son propre maquillage au lieu de piquer le leur, elle leur avait dit qu'elle n'aimait pas les couleurs pétantes et qu'elle préférait ce qui était transparent. Comment Anaëlle ne s'en était pas rendu compte, ce n'était pas Hermione qui avait fait cette trace sur la joue de Drago, mais qui ? Ça, Hermione comptait bien le savoir.

-Hermione ça va ?

-Je vais bien Ron, ne t'en fait pas.

Elle continua de prendre son petit-déjeuner en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à ce connard de Malefoy qui se payait sa tête. Durant l'après-midi Ginny et Anaëlle essayèrent de lui remonter le moral.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir ce genre de rouge à lèvre, insista Ginny.

-Mais oui, je n'aime pas ce type de rouge. Je trouve ça affreux.

-C'est peut-être un malentendu, peut-être que c'est une gourde comme Patil qui lui a fait cette trace, lui dit Anaëlle.

-J'espère bien parce que sinon je lui fais la peau à ton frère !

Ginny et Anaëlle se mirent à rire.

-Mais c'est que tu es jalouse ma parole, dit la sœur de Drago en riant.

-Non, je suis en colère parce que Drago est **mon** copain et que seules les traces de **mon** maquillage doivent se retrouver sur **sa** joue.

-Chut ! On est dans les couloirs, tu veux que tout le monde t'entende ? Lui dit Ginny.

Elles continuèrent à discuter quand Drago et sa bande passèrent à côté d'elles. Hermione se détacha du mur et interpella Drago.

-Malefoy, on doit parler !

Celui-ci se retourna pour faire face à Hermione comme si cela ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

-Ça ne peut pas attendre Granger ?!

-Non, on doit parler maintenant !

Drago regarda Hermione et vit qu'elle ne jouait pas la comédie, elle était vraiment en colère. Il regarda Ginny et Anaëlle qui étaient totalement impassibles et il la suivit jusqu'à leur appartement. Arriva au lieu voulu, Drago lui demanda ce qui se passait.

-Ce qui se passe ? Tu t'es bien fichu de moi, tu es avec moi mais en même temps tu sors avec une autre.

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda Drago sans comprendre.

-Je parle de la marque de rouge à lèvre rouge sang que tu avais sur la joue ce matin.

-Oh ça.

-Oui ça. Tu croyais que je n'allais pas être au courant. C'est qui cette pouffiace que je lui refasse le portrait après m'être attaqué à toi.

-Pansy.

-Parkinson ? Alors là c'est pire des réponses que tu ne m'aies jamais sorties Malefoy. Tu ne la laisses même pas s'approcher de toi.

-Pourtant c'est la vérité. Quand elle veut elle a de la force celle-la. Elle a essayé de m'embrasser mais j'ai dévié la tête et elle a mit sa ventouse sur ma joue et c'est Potter qui m'a dit que j'avais une trace.

-C'est… c'est Parkinson, dit Hermione en baissant la tête.

Hermione se sentait totalement ridicule. Elle avait cru qu'il se moquait d'elle alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Drago l'enlaça en riant alors qu'elle rougissait de honte.

-Alors comme ça on est jalouse Miss Granger ?

-Non, peut-être, sûrement, oui. Mais en attendant j'ai un petit compte à régler.

Elle sorti de la pièce en courant suivit de Drago. Elle arriva dans la grande salle et se positionna pile devant Pansy.

-Tu te crois vraiment belle avec ton camouflage ! Tu te crois vraiment séduisante parce que tu as un mec dans ton lit toutes les semaines ! Tu crois qu'il te trouve… belle ! Mais tu n'es qu'une simple sale Marie couche-toi là !

La grande salle poussa un cri d'exclamation. Personne n'avait osé lui dire ça apparemment. Pansy ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire une Marie couche-toi là et Hermione le remarqua.

-Comment te dire ça dans ton langage d'ignare. Ah oui. Putain (encore mille pardon) je pense que tu comprends.

-On est dans le même lot Granger, dit-elle.

-J'en doute. Tu n'es peut-être plus… vierge, mais c'est une chose de la perdre par amour et c'en est une autre de la vendre, et toi c'est ce tu fais en attendant désespérément que Malefoy vienne vers toi. Mais ouvre les yeux ma pauvre fille, ce n'est pas qu'il ne t'aime pas, ce n'est pas qu'il te déteste, c'est qu'il te hait. Et encore une chose, on n'est pas dans le même lot parce qu'il faut arrêter de prendre ton cas pour une généralité face de pékinois.

Hermione s'en alla s'en attendre une réponse de Parkinson, qui ne pouvait pas répondre tant elle était prise au dépourvu. Les Gryffondor l'applaudirent et Drago alla la voir discrètement.

-J'adore ton tempérament.

Il l'embrassa s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne mais quelqu'un les avait encore vu…

**_Fin du chapitre. _**

J'espère que ça vous a plu, à samedi…


	15. St Valentin

Bon week-end à tous et conne lecture aussi…

**_Sumertima02 : _**Merci.

**_Twinzie_** : C'est rai que si on est jaloux c'est qu'on aime, mais après il faut voir les limites de la jalousie…

**_Viviane_** : je ne te dirai qu'une chose, relie le chapitre et tu saura qui les as vu, soit attentive à la lecture… Je ne le dis pas clairement mais si tu lis bien, tu le sauras.

**_Maimou : _**Heureusement que les Marie ne sont pas toutes de couche-toi là. Lol.

**_Louise _**: Qui les a vu ? Comme je l'ai dit dans une autre RAR, relie de chapitre ligne par ligne et saura.

**_Tite Mione : _**Et oui, Hermione est comme toute les filles qui aiment, elle est jalouse…

**_The lord of shadow_** : Là Pansy, b'a rien à dire…

_**Chapitre15 : St Valentin.**_

On se retrouvait déjà à la période de la St Valentin. Toutes les personnes qui étaient en couple étaient dans une lointaine galaxie. Même Drago était un peu planeur et se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien offrir à sa Hermione. Il allait rentrer dans une bijouterie quand Harry en sortit justement. Il regarda discrètement le paquet qu'Harry avait dans les mains.

-C'est pour ma sœur ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-J'espère au moins que c'est digne d'elle.

-Malefoy, non mais t'as vu d'où je sors ? Ecoute, tu me détestes et c'est réciproque mais il s'avère que je sors avec Anaëlle et je te demanderais, même si ça me donne envi de me jeter de la tour d'astronomie, de me faire confiance de ce côté. Je ne ferais pas souffrir ta sœur, je ne lui ferai aucun tort.

Drago fut étonné de ce qu'Harry lui avait dit. Il semblait sincère. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit amoureux de sa sœur ? Oui. Drago ne devait pas être déçut, elle aurait pu tomber sur quelqu'un de pire. Harry s'éloigna et Drago entra dans la bijouterie choisir un cadeau pour Hermione. Pendant ce temps, Hermione Anaëlle et Ginny était entrain de se promener tout en parlant de leurs « hommes »

-Ben Dean, commença Ginny, Il est comme avant, toujours attentionné et mignon tout plein et super jaloux.

-Harry, il est… mon dieu. Et il a un torse à en tomber par terre, je vous jure.

-T'as déjà vu son torse, demanda Hermione à Anaëlle.

-Ben oui, lors du premier match, je cherchais Drago dans les vestiaires et je suis tombée sur Harry torse nu et depuis, mon dieu j'en rêve. Et il a une voix et des yeux et des mains, et des f…

-C'est bon Anaëlle tu vas pas nous le détailler, t'es amoureuse. Et toi Hermione, avec Malefoy ?

-Et bien, en fait vu qu'on se cache ce n'est pas facile mais une fois qu'on est ensemble on ne se lâche plus.

-Oui mais il est comment, insista Ginny.

-Mignon tout plein quand il est jaloux et plein d'autre chose, je ne peux pas vous les dire comme ça. Mais il y a une chose que j'adore chez-lui, ce sont ses yeux. Ils me font fondre.

Hermione avait un large sourire et une voix totalement rêveuse. Qui l'aurait cru, Hermione Granger parler de Drago Malefoy de cette façon. Inimaginable.

-Vous avez déjà... je demande ça parce que c'est Drago. Dit Anaëlle.

-Non ! On n'en a jamais parlé à vrai dire.

-Vraiment, fit Ginny étonné. Et bien dit donc, c'est qu'il tient vraiment à toi.

A cette réflexion, Hermione se mit à rougir. Il tiendrait vraiment à elle. Le soir venu, Drago et Hermione étaient sur le canapé de leur salle commune, Hermione dans les bras de son copain. Ils ne discutaient pas, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils avaient juste besoin de la présence de l'autre.

-Ce n'est pas si mal qu'Anaëlle soit avec Potter. Au moins, elle ne vient plus à l'improviste.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui, il vaut mieux que soit lui qu'une autre personne.

-Quand j'y pense, dit Hermione, s'il apprenait qu'on est ensemble, il te tuerait et je ne parle pas de Ron.

-Ouais, mais quand on se montrera, il faudra qu'il fasse avec le Potter.

Hermione embrassa Drago et se repositionna dans le canapé. Le lendemain matin, c'était le jour de la St Valentin, une fois qu'Hermione s'assit à la table de sa maison, le courrier arriva. Un hibou se dirigea vers elle et lui lâcha… un bouquet de roses rouges. Hermione se mit à rougir et risqua un regard vers Drago qui lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Toutes les filles la regardaient avec envie et haine en se demandant toutes, qui pouvait bien avoir offert ce bouquet, à elle, le rat de la bibliothèque.

-T'as un admirateur secret ? demanda Ron. Youhou, Hermione.

-Quoi ?

-T'as un admirateur ?

-Non… enfin oui, peut-être, je ne sais pas.

Hermione était complètement ailleurs, sur un petit nuage. Son copain lui avait offert un super ce bouquet avec « Bonne St Valentin mon ange » .Anaëlle se pencha vers elle pour lui parler au creux de l'oreille.

-T'en as de la chance.

-Oui. Mais… c'est un nouveau collier que tu as ?

-Oui, c'est Harry qui me l'a offert. Il est joli ?

-Très joli. Je vois que tu fais les chose en grand Harry, dit Hermione en riant.

Harry se mit à rougir pendant qu'Anaëlle l'embrassait pour le remercier une fois de plus. Durant la journée, Hermione n'arrêtait pas d'errer dans les couloirs et de soupirer tout en souriant bêtement. Ça n'arrêtait pas de faire rire Harry mais Ron n'aimait pas ça du tout. A la fin de la journée, Hermione retourna dans sa salle commune et sentit deux bras l'enlacer. Elle se retourna et embrassa Drago.

-Merci pour le bouquet, mais tu n'aurais pas dû. Entre Harry qui se moquait de mon air de simplette et Ron qui n'arrêtait pas de demander de qui il provenait, j'étais servit.

-Je suis désolé mon ange.

-J'adore ce surnom.

Elle l'embrassa une seconde fois.

-Attends, je reviens.

Hermione alla dans sa chambre pendant que Drago alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, Hermione revînt avec un coffret qu'elle tendit à Drgao avec un large sourire. Il l'avait et y trouva une gourmette en argent.

-Je suppose que tu dois en avoir plein d'autre, mais je la trouvais tellement jolie que j'ai voulu te l'offrir mais si tu ne veux pas…

-Je l'adore, merci.

Drago très touché par ce cadeau, l'embrassa et lui donna son cadeau.

-Drago, tu me gâtes. Le bouquet suffisait.

Drago lui avait offert une jolie paire de boucle d'oreille.

-C'est trop, tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû, dit-elle avec sérieux.

-J'y tenais, j'avais remarqué que tu avais les oreilles percer alors voilà.

Hermione lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa de toute la passion qu'elle pouvait lui donner et Drago en fut quelque peu troublé. Elle continua de l'embrasser langoureusement et rompit le baiser pour dire une phrase, une simple phrase, qui a tellement d'importance.

-Je t'aime.

Drago ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Ce qu'il avait envi de faire c'était de lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi mais ces mots avaient du mal à sortir de sa bouche alors tout ce qu'il pu faire, c'était de l'embrasser de la même ampleur que le baiser précédent. Drago sentait qu'Hermione commençait à avoir les mains un peu trop baladeuses et commençait par la même occasion à déboutonner la chemise de son amoureux. Voyant la tournure dont prenait les choses il la stoppa en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Attends, attends, attends. Hermione…

-Chut. Ne réfléchis pas et embrasse-moi.

-T'es sûre ?

-Absolument.

Et il l'embrassa et Hermione continua à déboutonner sa chemise. Drago la souleva et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour passer leur première nuit d'amour.

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla en premier et admira le fille qui était à côté de lui. Dieu ce qu'il la trouvait belle, Dieu ce qu'il était amoureux, Dieu qu'il l'aimait. Il aurait aimé le lui dire, mais c'était beaucoup d'effort pour lui et il n'était pas prêt à lui dire, juste à lui montrer. Pendant qu'il la contemplait, Hermione se réveilla. Elle la regarda avec un grand sourire et l'embrassa.

-Bonjour, dit-elle.

-Bonjour mon ange. Ça va ?

-Je crois oui.

-Dit-moi, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas que tes oreilles qui étaient percée.

Tout en disant ça Drago lui toucha le ventre ou plutôt le nombril. Où se trouvait un piercing.

-C'est la mode chez les moldus ?

-Oui, en fait après mes BUSE, ma mère m'a dit qu'elle m'offrait ce que je voulais et je voulais un piercing.

-Ça te va bien mais ce n'est pas fait pour se montrer ces chose-là ?

-Je le montre en été seulement. Mais maintenant toi, tu peux le voir quand tu veux.

Elle s'approcha de Drago et l'embrassa. Il la serra dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'évapore, qu'elle disparaisse. Hermione s'en rendit compte et lui dit :

-Je serais toujours là pour toi. Je ne te quitterais pas. Je t'aime.

La deuxième fois qu'elle le lui disait. Il voulait l'avoir pour lui tout seul avec une ribambelle d'enfant et… _Drago tu dérailles un peu._

-On devrait se lever, tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui, tu as raison.

Drago souleva Hermione et l'emmena dans la salle de bain comme des jeunes mariés entrant dans leur nouvelle demeure.

_**Fin du chapitre. **_

A la prochaine…


	16. Je t'aime malgré ça

Enfin les vacances, enfin le repos et enfin le chapitre16…

**_Viviane : _**Redis-moi si tu s deviner qui a vu Hermione et Drago. Non ce n'est pas Harry.

**_Ayame : _**Merci.

**_Louise _**: Pour moi aussi ce sera la révolution, lol.

**_Eau et feu : _**Voilà la suite.

**_Lili.Draco.Malefoy_** : Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part que les fautes de frappe sont bien sûr involontaires…

**_Twinzie _**: Merci quand même… lol.

**_Hermydrai:_** Merci.

**_Maimou_** : Merci encore…

**_A.M_**. : Merci, pour la review.

_**Chapitre16 : Je t'aime malgré ça.**_

Après avoir passé un peu plus de temps que prévu dans la salle de bain, jouée avec Drago à cache-cache et avoir prit cinq minutes pour se séparer, Hermione se trouvait enfin dans la grande salle encore plus stone que la veille ce qui inquiétait ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Hermione, t'es sûre que ça va ? demanda Ron.

-Oui, oui.

-Quels sont les composants de la goutte du mort vivant ? demanda Harry.

-L'asphodèle et l'infusion d'armoise, répondit Hermione toujours aussi stone.

-Elle va bien, confirma Harry.

-L'asphodèle, quelle jolie fleur, tout comme son langage…, soupira-t-elle.

Elle prit son petit-déjeuner un poussant la chansonnette tout en soupirant et en souriant. Anaëlle et Ginny s'en amusait, Harry voyait que sa meilleure amie était amoureuse Ron aussi mais ça ne l'enchantait pas autant qu'Harry.

-Tiens, tu as de nouvelles boucles d'oreille. Remarqua Harry.

-Oui, elles sont jolies ?

-Elles viennent de ton admirateur secret ? demanda Ron.

-Pourquoi, dit Hermione qui avait perdu le sourire.

-Elles peuvent être ensorcelées.

-Elles ne le sont pas.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

-Ron, au lieu de t'occuper de moi, occupe-toi de ta copine qui n'arrête pas de se faire draguer par Seamus.

Ron tourna la tête et vit effectivement que Lavande se laissait draguer par Seamus, n'arrivant pas à mettre de barrière. En tout cas, en cet instant Hermione était descendu de son nuage et était fâchée contre Ron pour ça. Elle prit son petit déjeuner dans le silence parfait puis elle regarda les filles en leur disant :

-Il faut que je vous parle.

Anaëlle et Ginny se levèrent et le suivirent hors de la grande salle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Anaëlle

-On l'a fait ! dit Hermione toute excitée.

-Fait quoi ? Dit Ginny qui commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter de son état.

-Ben Drago et moi, on a fait… l'amour…

Anaëlle et Ginny la serrèrent dans leur bras. Même si elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur, Ginny était contente pour Hermione et savait qu'entre eux ce n'était pas qu'un simple flirt.

-Le jour de la St Valentin, que de romantisme. Drago m'étonne, dit Anaëlle. Au fait, des boucles d'oreilles sont sublimes.

-Merci.

-C'est vrai, Malefoy a du goût, il faut l'avouer, approuva Ginny.

-Vous savez les filles, depuis quelques temps je me sens totalement planeuse. Je n'arrête pas de penser à Drago quand je ne suis pas avec lui. Je suis tellement bien avec lui. Je serai prête à tout pour lui.

Ginny était entrain d'halluciner, est-ce bien de Malefoy dont sa meilleure amie parlaient ? Elle en doutait et pourtant, c'était bien de lui.

-Tu es amoureuse de lui ? demanda la rouquine.

-Oui.

-Vous pouvez vous montrer maintenant non ? dit Anaëlle.

-Ce n'est aussi simple Anaëlle. Hermione est à Gryffondor et Malefoy à Serpentard. Les deux maisons rivales, s'ils se montrent, ça peut entraîner des choses terribles. Malefoy est amené à être mangemort- je sais tu m'as dit qu'il ne veut pas l'être- et les trois quart des septième année de Serpentard le sont et je suis sûre, qu'ils iront voir leur parents pour dire que Malefoy les a trahit parce qu'il est de sang pur et qu'il est avec, excuse-moi Hermione, une sang de bourbe. Rien qu'un petit truc comme ça pourrait déclarer la guerre avant l'heure. Tu comprends ?

-Je… je crois oui.

-Je lui ai dit que je l'aime.

Ginny et Anaëlle braquèrent leurs yeux sur Hermione qui avait l'impression que la planète entière la regardait.

-Tu lui as dit quoi ?

-Que je l'aime.

-Et comment il a réagit ?

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me réponde mais, il m'a embrassé.

-C'est sa façon de te dire qu'il t'aime aussi, expliqua Anaëlle. Il a subit tellement de chose durant son enfance et a reçu peu d'amour, je suppose que tu le sais. Il a peur en te disant ça que tu disparaisses. Personne ne l'a aimé comme toi tu l'aimes, à part… ma euh… sa mère.

Elles retournèrent dans la grande salle. Harry et Ron étaient entrain de discuter ou plutôt entrain de se disputer et le sujet était… Hermione et son admirateur secret.

-Je dis simplement que son admirateur à quelque chose à cacher. Dit Ron.

-Et quoi ? Ecoute, est-ce que tu as déjà vu Hermione aussi heureuse ? Je ne crois pas. Elle est amoureuse, ça se voit dans ses yeux, ce qui veut dire qu'elle connaît l'identité de celui qui lui a fait ce cadeau et si elle ne veut pas nous le dire, c'est son droit.

-Et moi je pense qu'entre ami, on doit tout se dire.

-On a chacun ses secrets Ron. Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? T'es amoureux d'elle c'est ça ? Si c'est le cas pourquoi sors-tu avec Lavande et pourquoi ne le lui as-tu pas dit avant ?

Tout le monde était entrain de les regarder. Hermione regardait Ron qui avait la tête baisser. Lavande avait tourné la tête quand elle avait entendu son prénom.

-Ron, c'est vrai ? Tu as joué les hypocrites avec moi ?

-…

-Dans ce cas là, je ne vois pas pourquoi on resterait ensemble. Je te souhaite d'être heureux avec Hermione.

-Lavande attend…

-Laisse Hermione, je ne suis pas rancunière.

Lavande lui sourit et préféra sortir de la grande salle pour éviter de pleurer devant tout le monde. Ron leva la tête pour regarder Harry d'un regard noir.

-Merci Harry, merci beaucoup.

Il se leva à son tour. Hermione était gâtée, le jour où elle disait qu'elle aimait Drago, elle apprenait que Ron était amoureux d'elle. Drago avait ressentit un pincement au cœur, sur le fait de savoir qu'un autre garçon que lui l'aimait. Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce se rendant compte qu'il venait d'avoir un accrochage avec son meilleur ami et que ça n'allait pas se réparer de si tôt. Anaëlle lui prit la main, c'était sa façon de lui dire « ne t'en fait pas »

-Excuse-moi Harry, c'est de ma faute.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Hermione. Ça fait longtemps que je voulais lui dire ça. C'est bizarre, mais je me sens apaisé maintenant.

-Toi aussi tu ressens ça ? fit Ginny. Quand je lui ai parlé, ça m'a fait la même chose. Ne t'en fait pas Harry, il s'en remettra.

Ils allèrent à leur premier cours. On pu voir que Lavande et Ron n'étaient pas l'un à côté de l'autre et Ron ignorait totalement Harry. Hermione, cogitait, Drago faisait la même chose et Anaëlle assistait à ça, impuissante. A la pause de midi, Hermione et Drago se donnaient toujours rendez-vous dans leur appartement pour être le plus souvent ensemble. Hermione arriva et trouva Drago devant la cheminée. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et c'était à peine s'il l'avait vu.

-Drago ça va ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il s'était renfermé.

-Drago, ce n'est pas parce que Ron est… amoureux de moi, que tout va se chambouler dans ma tête. C'est vrai que ça m'a fait une drôle d'impression mais c'est de toi dont je suis tombée amoureuse, pas de Ron.

Le fait qu'Hermione lui dise ça, le détendit. Soulagé par ces paroles, il la serra dan ses bras et l'embrassa.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes.

Drago n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait dir. Il avait peur qu'elle se moque de lui.

-Drago, pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te quitte ? On vient à peine de commencer une relation. Je ne vais pas te quitter.

Elle l'embrassa et c'est à ce moment qu'Anaëlle débarqua.

-Oh, je vous dérange peut-être.

-Oui, c'est le mot, dit Drago en colère.

-Non, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Anaëlle sauta sur son frère et lui fit une grosse bise. Hermione éclata de rire.

-Bravo frangin, t'as franchit le cap !

-Quoi, mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Ben toi et Hermione hier…

Drago se mit à regarder Hermione qui se tassait dans le canapé et Anaëlle sentait qu'elle avait fait une boulette.

-Bon, ben… je vais rejoindre… Harry.

-C'est ça, va voir Potter.

Anaëlle partit. Drago regarda Hermione d'un air sévère qui le rendait trop mignon à ses yeux.

-Tu lui as raconté ?!

-Non, je lui ai juste dit… Oh et ne me regarde pas comme ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vais te sauter dessus.

Drago se mit à rire et Hermione lui sauta effectivement dessus, enfin, elle le ramena par le col pour l'embrasser. Il était tout les deux allongé sur le canapé. Drago était entrain de l'embrasser avec passion tout en promenant ses mains sur le corps d'Hermione. Ça allait être repartit pour une tour. Drago continua de l'embrasser, se dirigea vers son cou et la regarda dans les yeux en disant.

-On doit aller en cours.

Il laissa une Hermione toute rouge et perplexe ce qui le fit rire.

-Drago Malefoy, tu auras une mauvaise surprise ce soir.

-J'attends de voir ça.

Elle lui balança un coussin qu'il rattrapa en riant, ce qui énerva encore plus Hermione.

-Tu sais que tu es belle quand tu t'énerves. Sérieusement on doit aller en cours.

Et pour la première fois, ils allèrent tout les deux en cours sans pour autant éveiller des soupçons, quoique …

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Je vous dit à samedi.


	17. Les ennuis commencent

**_Twinzie :_** Ça c'est pur toutes ne racontent pas leur nuit, mais ces filles là sont très farfelues…

**_Viviane _**: Je suis désolée mais à ce stade je ne peux plus te dire qui les as vu parce que tu le sauras implicitement dans ce chapitre.

**_Maimou _**: Tout ce j'ai à dire mais merci… lol.

**_Tite Mione_** : Tu sauras qui a des soupçons dans ce chapitre.

**_Lily 9172_**: oh oui méchant Ron, méchant à un point dont tu ne peux pas imaginer, enfin presque… lol.

_**Chapitre17 : Les ennuis commencent.**_

Quelques semaines avaient passées, Hermione et Drago ne se montraient toujours pas mais Drago envoyait toujours des petits mots du style : « Tu es jolie comme un cœur » ou « Tu es belle comme le soleil » et il signait « ton admirateur ». Ce qui la faisait sourire à chaque fois. Quand elle le regardait il lui faisait un sourire discret ou un petit clin d'œil. Quand elle montrait ce mot à ses amies, elles en étaient limites jalouses et pour se faire pardonner, leurs petites amies les embrassaient mais ça ne suffisait pas.

-Je ne comprends pas, si tu connais son identité, pourquoi reste-t-il mystérieux ? Pourquoi il ne signe pas de son vrai nom, demanda Harry.

Les trois filles rirent et Hermione répondit :

-C'est parce qu'il ne veut pas que Ron et toi connaissiez son identité, si j'ai le malheur de vous montrez les lettres.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu te les envois à toi-même.

Hermione regarda Ron avec un regard noir, qui lui fit très peur. Il ne parlait toujours pas à Harry, mais il n'arrêtait pas de lancer des remarques désobligeantes.

-Ecoute-moi bien, ce n'est pas parce que je suis surnommée le rat des bibliothèques et que je bosse comme une malade pour les ASPIC que je n'aurais pas de temps pour un garçon et que je m'enverrais des mots doux à moi-même. Je ne suis pas folle à ce point là. Et tu vois, moi j'ai une vie privée contrairement à toi parce que j'ai un petit copain et que toi, tu n'es plus avec Lavande !

Hermione préféra partir avant qu'elle ne s'énerve d'avantage. Ginny ne dit rien et Anaëlle eut envi de rire à la tête de Ron. Et Harry sefaisait un combat intérieur. _Je ne lui fais pas remarque, je ne lui fais pas de remarque, je…_

-Comment elle t'a fermé le bec.

-Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir adressé la parole.

Harry ouvrit grand la bouche et Ron se décala pour prendre son petit déjeuner un peu plus loin. Anaëlle se rapprocha un peu plus d'un Harry complètement désespéré.

-Ça lui passera Harry. Ce n'est qu'un idiot.

-Moi, j'ai l'impression que c'est moi l'idiot.

-Mais non Harry, lui dit Ginny Tu as simplement dit ce que tu pensais et Ron ne s'attendait pas à ça. Quand il verra que tu avais raison, il reviendra.

-J'en suis pas si sûr. Dîtes les filles, je peux vous poser une question ?

Ginny et Anaëlle se regardèrent et le laissèrent parler.

-C'est qui le copain d'Hermione ?

A cette réponse, Anaëlle l'embrassa. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il posait une question et sa réponse était un baiser. Franchement les filles étaient vraiment bizarres.

-Harry, tu es mignon, mais trop curieux, lui dit sa copine.

-Alors vous n'allez rien me dire ?

-Non.

-Allez c'est moi, c'est pas Ron. S'il vous plait ?

-Non, on ne te dira rien, insista Ginny.

-Vous êtes méchantes.

-Mais c'est quoi ce caprice. Moi je ne vais pas à Pré-au-Lard avec les capricieux, dit Anaëlle.

-Mais je ne suis pas capricieux, je suis curieux.

-Dans ce cas je ne vais pas à Pré-au-Lard avec les curieux.

-D'accord, je ne suis pas curieux alors.

Ginny irait à Pré-au-Lard avec Dean et ce qui fait qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas être avec ses amies et elle n'avait pas envie de rester avec Ron mais Hermione voulait sortir.

-S'il te plait Drago ?

-Moi je veux bien, mais tu ne veux pas qu'on se montre et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Alors on fait quoi.

-Si quelqu'un… nous fait un réflexion, on aura qu'à dire que… qu'on est sur un entente et que… qu'on sort à Prè-au-Lard pour ça.

-Bien sûr et tu crois qu'il vont gober ça ? Je pense qu'on devrait dire qu'on a un projet à faire en tant que préfet en chef et qu'on veut aller au village pour ne pas rester enfermé.

-D'accord.

Hermione embrassa Drago pour avoir trouvé l'idée. Elle prit son manteau avec de la paperasse pour que le mensonge tienne la route et ils partirent au village. Quand ils se retrouvèrent là-bas, tout le monde les regardait de travers. Comment ça pouvait être possible, Malefoy avec Granger à Pré-au-Lard, impossible. Tout en se promenant, ils rencontrèrent Anaëlle et Harry.

-T'as laissé ton petit copain pour la fouine Hermione.

-Pour travailler. On… on a un devoir de préfet.

-Quand même pour une fouine.

-Harry tu parles de mon frère, dois-je te le rappeler.

-J'ai tendance à l'oublier.

-Et ce n'est pas parce que tu sors avec ma sœur que tu as le droit d'être malin, le balafré.

Et des insultent jaillirent pendant cinq bonne minutes, sous l'œil exaspéré d'Hermione, et l'hallucination d'Anaëlle.

-Ça à l'air pire que d'habitude, dit Anaëlle.

-C'est comme d'habitude, rectifia Hermione.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quand la bande de Parkinson arriva comme si elles étaient les reines du monde.

-Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec des tares pareil. Surtout avec la sang de bourbe.

-La ferme Pansy.

-Oh j'ai compris, après la nouvelle tu sautes sur la sang de bourbe. Tu ne sais plus quoi faire…

-La folie te fait dire n'importe quoi.

C'est fou ce qu'il était d'un calme olympien, c'était à faire peur. Hermione avait baissé la tête de honte, quand Pansy avait parlé d'elle.

-Tu je suis là moi, pas besoin d'aller vers elle...

-Face de pékinois, si tu veux que quelqu'un te passe dessus je te donne deux adresses.

Anaëlle lui chuchota les deux adresses. Pansy en devint rouge.

-Tu n'es qu'une sale… traîné.

-Et toi tu es bien pire, Marie couche-toi là…

Pansy en avait assez entendu et s'en alla sur le regard tueur de la petite DeVillois.

-Bon on vous laisse à… vos devoir de préfet en chef et nous on s'en va. Passez une bonne journée, dit Anaëlle.

Harry et Anaëlle partirent de leur côté ainsi qu'Hermione et Drago. Ils s'assirent sous un arbre isolé du village sans rien dire et Drago prit la parole.

-Excuse-moi, dit-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour ne pas t'avoir défendu.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Dans mon fort intérieur, j'ai souhaité que tu ne t'énerve pas ce que t'as fait.

Elle l'embrassa, s'assit à côté de lui et commença à écrire. Drago tenta de lire ce qu'elle écrivait mais Hermione essaya de l'en empêcher jusqu'à ce qu'il la chatouille. Hermione n'arrêtait pas de rire.

-C'est bon Drago. Je capitule. Tiens.

Elle lui donna ses feuilles et Drago commença à lire et il se rendit compte que plus il lisait plus il avait l'impression de connaître les personnage. Il trouva ça assez troublant. Hermione lui expliqua ce qu'elle voulait exprimer à travers cette nouvelle.

-Tous les personnages sont nous tous, sauf que je leur ai donné des noms différents et qu'ils vivraient dans un monde moldu, sans magie. En fait, j'imagine ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si je n'étais pas une sorcière.

-C'est bien écrit.

-Merci

-Tu pourrais publier.

-Ce n'est pas bête, mais qui voudrait d'une histoire moldue écrite par une pauvre fille de moldu.

-Moi.

-T'es adorable.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Malheureusement ce ne fit pas une mais deux personnes qui les observèrent. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas de chance. En fin d'après-midi, ils rentrèrent au château. Ils avaient une grande envie de se tenir la main mais c'était impossible. Ils se séparèrent quelques instants et Anaëlle alla vers elle.

-Alors, ça avance bien ce projet de préfet en chef ?

-Oh ça va. Quand j'y pense, j'ai menti à Harry. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Harry est le seul auquel je me confie et je lui ai menti, quelle cruche !

-Je ne pense pas qu'il t'en voudra quand il saura la vérité.

Ce fut l'heure de dîner, deux heures plus tard. Ginny Anaëlle et Hermione discutaient de leur côté et Harry faisait de même avec Dean Seamus et Neville ne parlant toujours pas à Ron. Il faut dire que ce dernier ne faisait pas beaucoup d'effort non plus. Le dîner se passaient donc plutôt bien quand trois personnes apparurent derrière Anaëlle.

-Bonsoir Miss DeVillois.

Elle se retourna et reconnu Lucius Malefoy. Anaëlle voulu se dégager mais un premier mangemort l'attrapa.

-Lâchez-moi !

-Comme vous avez grandi. Vous être venu rendre visite à votre soi-disant…frère. Comme c'est touchant. Tu dois être content Drago.

Tous les élèves qui étaient restés figés devant les mangemorts regardèrent Drago et Anaëlle complètement ahurie. Les professeur essayait de jeter sort contre les trois mangemort mais le sort ne les atteignait pas. C'était des projections astrales.

-Oh mais qui vois-je, Miss Granger. La… petite amie de mon fils. Une sang de bourbe, c'est nouveau ça. Comment as-tu peu faire ça Drago.

La nouvelle fut un choc pour tout le monde. Malefoy et Granger ensemble Personne n'en revenait. Surtout Harry.

-Lâche-les Lucius.

-Si tu les veux viens les chercher. Oh et je voulais vous remercier pour l'information Miss Parkinson et… Mr Weasley. Vous serez récompensés comme il se doit. Je pense que le seigneur des ténèbres sera ravi.

Les mangemorts disparurent avec Anaëlle et Hermione. Tout le monde était figé. Ils regardaient Ron. Comment avait-il pu comploter avec Lucius Malefoy. Ron Weasley le si gentil Ron Weasley. Comment ?

-Espèce de salaud !

Harry sauta sur Ron et le rua de coups. Rogue essaya de séparé Harry de Ron.

-Lâchez-moi ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Comment ? Connard !

Ron ne répondit pas et regarda Harry comme s'il ne le connaissait pas. Ginny pleurait. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son frère avait fait ça.

-Que tout le monde retourne dans son dortoir. Mr Potter, Mr Malefoy, suivez-moi… ainsi que Miss Weasley. Nous allons dans mon bureau.

Tous les professeurs ainsi qu'Harry Drago et Ginny allèrent dans le bureau du Directeur. La nuit risquait d'être longue, très longue.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

J'espère que la lecture vous a plu…


	18. Elaboration d'un plan

Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère juste que vous passez de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui sont en vacances.

**_Hermy27670 _**: Merci pour la review, je sais ce que c'est d'être accro aux fictions. Lol.

**_Maimou :_** c'est vraiment dommage si tu n'a pas tout comprit, mais bon, il fallait qu'un chapitre fasse défaut…

**_Tite Mione_** : Pour Ron, je préfère le mot salopard, ça lui convient meiux.

**_Viviane _**: Tu as tout à fait raison, je ne porte pas Ron dans mon cœur mais alors pas du tout…

**_Lili Malefoy_** : Merci pour la review.

**_The lord of shadow_** : Bien sur qu'ils vont se venger…

**_Sarasheppard_** : Merci pour la review et je suis contente que te comprenne ce que je ressens envers Ron.

**_A.M._** : Merci pour la review.

**_Hina95_** : Merci…

**_Chapitre18 : Elaboration d'un plan._**

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Harry avait une grande rage, Drago restait impassible même si au fond de lui il était entrain de bouillir et Ginny sanglotait en disant que son frère n'était qu'un sal traître.

-Il faut faire quelque chose ! Hurla Harry.

-Des membres de l'Ordre vont aller à leur recherche pendant que vous resterez dans le château, dit Dumbledore.

-Mais…

-Vous resterez dans le château et vous serez surveiller tous les trois.

-Bien.

-Retournez dans vos dortoir.

Les trois élèves sortirent du bureau pour se rendre dans leur salle commune quand Drago les invita. Les Gryffondor se regardèrent et acceptèrent. Ils s'assirent en face du feu sans rien dire.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Anaëlle arrivèrent au Manoir Malefoy et furent éjecter dans les cachots et privées de leur baguettes. Anaëlle se jeta sur un homme qui était inconscient.

_-Papa ! Papa je t'en supplie réveille-toi. _( Ils parlent en français)

_-Ana ?_

_-Oui papa c'est moi._

-Alors on est heureuse d'avoir retrouver son père, sale bâtard, dit Lucius.

-Allez vous faire voir.

Anaëlle se rapprocha des barreaux et sentit ses mains se brûler au contact de celle-ci. Lucius Malefoy se mit à rire et se tourna vers Hermione, qui était recroquevillée que elle-même.

-Alors comme ça, vous sortez avec mon fils. Vous croyez vraiment que vous pouvez atteindre la haute société et un sang pur.

-J'en ai rien à faire de votre sang et de votre foutu société. Je suis…

-…amoureuse de Drago. Elles le sont toutes, mais il y en a qu'une qui est faîtes pour lui. Miss Parkinson.

Pansy arriva avec un large sourire et un air triomphant.

-Miss Parkinson, je vous demanderai de les surveiller.

-Bien Mr.

Lucius Malefoy sortit du cachot laissant Pansy s'occuper de ses « invités ».

Dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, Ginny s'était endormie sur le canapé et Harry et Drago ne parlaient toujours pas.

-Alors c'était toi, son admirateur secret.

Drago tourna la tête vers Harry.

-Oui, si on veut, j'étais secret à tes yeux mais je ne l'ai jamais été à ses yeux, c'était une sorte de jeu. Elle aime bien ce genre de petits mots.

-Vous sortez ensemble depuis quand ?

-Noël.

-Tu sais qu'elle t'aime ?

-Oui.

-Et toi tu l'aimes ?

-Tu peux arrêter avec toutes tes questions.

-Excuse-moi, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Tu m'as fais confiance ou peut-être que tu fais semblant de me faire confiance pour Anaëlle et je t'en suis quand même reconnaissant, mais j'ai besoin d'avoir confiance en toi. Est-ce que tu aimes Hermione ?

Drago ne répondit pas. Est-ce qu'il aimait Hermione ? Bien sûr que oui. Devait-il le dire à son pire ennemi ? Non… enfin oui… peut-être…

-Oui je l'aime.

Harry se leva et lui tendit la main. Drago se demandait se qu'il était entrai de faire.

-Je pense que maintenant on se doit de bien s'entendre.

Drago lui serra la main en lui disant qu'il était tout à fait d'accord. A partir de ce moment ils avaient décidé de bien s'entendre et de se respecter.

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, les membres de l'Ordre étaient déjà là près à agir.

-Comme Séverus nous l'a dit, le quartier Général de Voldemort se trouve au Manoir Malefoy et le seul moyen d'y aller c'est en balais.

-Oui et comme vous irez là-bas en balais, reprit Rogue, le trajet dura un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures donc vous y arriverez demain dans la soirée si vous partez maintenant et vous allez devoir faire attention, le Manoir grouille de mangemort.

Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey et bien d'autre partirent sur le champs, quitte à faire une nuit blanche, ce qui comptait, c'était de sauver des prisonnières.

Dans les cachots, Pansy n'arrêtait pas de rabaisser Hermione plus bas que terre.

-Alors sang de bourbe, te voilà à ta place. Au trou. J'ai vraiment hâte d'épouser Drago, et de faire une famille avec lui.

-Sale garce, jamais il ne tombera amoureux de toi. Jamais il ne se mariera avec toi.

-C'est que tu es vraiment tombée amoureuse de lui. Laisse tomber Granger, Drago ne t'a jamais aimé. Pourquoi il aimerait une sang de bourbe comme toi quand il peu m'avoir moi. Tu n'étais qu'un objet à ses yeux.

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Anaëlle la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Drago t'aime. Ça se voit dans ses yeux quand il te regarde. Ce n'est pas cette face de bouledogue croiser avec un pékinois qui va changer quelque chose.

-Comme c'est mignon. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai une marque à me faire poser. Weasley !

Ron arriva et Hermione se rua sur les barreau vit se mains commencer à brûler, comme Anaëlle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ta prit ? Pourquoi Ron ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je t'aime, dit-il de sa façon habituelle, et qu'en étant ce que je suis, je peux avoir tout ce que je veux.

Il montra la marque des ténèbres fraîchement posée et Hermione s'effondra en pleurant et en le traitant de tout les noms possibles.

-Comment peut-on être abrutit aux cheveux roux comme toi, lança Anaëlle.

-Comment peut-on être garce et blonde en même temps, rétorqua le nouveau mangmort.

_-Ana… _

Anaëlle retourna vers son père qui était en sueur. Son père avait une maladie génétique très rare qui se transmettait de père en fils. Donc par chance, elle ne l'avait pas. Anaëlle s'approcha de son père qui respirait très fort.

_-Papa, tiens le coup, garde les yeux ouverts. Où sont tes médicaments ?_

_-Dans… la poche de droite. _

Anaëlle trouva un flacon de pilule et regarda son père parce qu'un ne restait plus qu'une pilule et que son père lui dit de la lui donner. Pendant ce temps, Hermione parlait toujours avec Ron. Quand elle lui dit qu'elle aimait Drago et personne d'autre, il piqua une crise de colère. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

En même temps, Harry et Drago étaient entrain d'élaborer un plan pour sortir du château sans se faire prendre par les professeurs. Ginny dormait toujours mais parlait sans son sommeil. Elle tentait d'interpeller Ron et se réveilla en pleur.

-Dit-moi qu'il n'est pas partit là-bas, dit-moi Harry.

Il ne répondit rien parce qu'il savait bien que Ron était partit aux repères des mangemorts. Drago regardait Harry qui tentait de consoler Ginny comme ce qu'il faisait avec Anaëlle.

-Vous avez l'air d'une grande famille, remarqua Drago.

-Oui, une grande famille dans laquelle je me suis incrusté, dit Harry en riant un peu.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Harry, maman te considère comme son propre fils et Hermione comme sa fille, lui dit Ginny.

-Ginny, on a un plan pour aller les chercher.

-Mais… mais les prof…

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ecoute, demain matin on ira prendre notre petit-déjeuner, tu partira prendre ton balais et tu m'attendra dans la salle commune, j'irai chercher mon balais et ma cape ainsi que la carte et on se retournera ici et on partira par cette fenêtre sous la cape. On devra partir avant le début des cours.

-Oui mais s'ils les avaient déjà tué ?

-Impossible, dit Drago. Les mangemorts sont sadiques, au pire ils peuvent les torturer mais ils attendront qu'on soit là pour les tuer.

-Ok, je pense avoir compris.

-Va dormir dans la chambre d'Hermione, proposa Harry.

Ginny fit non de la tête en disant qu'elle préférait rester ici avec eux, que toute seule dans une chambre.

Dans le Manoir Malefoy, le mangemorts étaient tous réunit autour de Voldemort.

-Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'un Weasley puisse trahir les siens. Je suis fière de toi.

-Merci Maître.

-Si le jeune Malefoy refuse d'être parmi nous, je ferai de toi mon second. Le voudrais-tu ?

-Oui, je le voudrais.

-Bien maintenant que chacun de vous se poste à toutes les portes du Manoir. Nous risquons d'avoir de la visite très bientôt. Une très bonne visite.

_**Fin du chapitre. **_

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez…


	19. Filer à l'anglaise

Je vous mets tout de suite la suite… je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais apparemment le site à eu un problème au moment où j'ai voulu faire ma mise à jour…

**_Pitoon : _**merci pour la review…

**_Viviane_** : Merci…

**_GinnyPotter02_** : Merci pour la review.

**_Tite Mione_** : je ne répondrais pas aux questions, tu sauras tout dans le prochain chapitre.

**_HPstoryFans_** : Merci beaucoup pour la review…

**_The lord of shadow:_** et si c'est possible, Ron est méchant.

**_HappyHermia_** : Moi aussi je déteste Ron.

**_Hina95_** : Ah non, Harry et Drago ne sont pas amis, ils ont juste décidé de s'entendre dans cette situation, c'est tout.

**_Sarahheppard _**: Merci… pour la taille du chapitre, j'essaie de faire long mais je n'y arrive pas…

**_Maimou_**: c'est comme pour la taille des chapitre, j'essaie toujours de faire plus mais… ce n'est pas encore ça… merci quand même…

_**Chapitre19 : Filer à l'anglaise.**_

Le lendemain matin, les deux Gryffondors et le Serpentard récapitulèrent le plan se préparèrent et allèrent dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Quand Drago alla à sa table, on pu remarquer que tout les septième année n'étaient pas là sauf lui et une autre fille, Daphné Greengrass. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Salut Drago, dit-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Juste parler.

-Montre-moi ton bras.

Daphné releva la manche de son bras gauche et Drago pu voir qu'elle n'avait pas la marque des ténèbres. Il soupira de soulagement.

-Rassuré ? dit Daphné.

-Oui.

-Si je suis là, c'est pour t'aider. Je sais que tu vas tenter quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Je suis extralucide. J'ai le troisième œil.

Drago avait oublié ce détail. Cette fille était une Trélawney avec vingt ans de moins. Ça lui arrivait d'être dans l'état du professeur donc les Serpentard la méprisait rien que pour ça, sauf Drago qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

-Je connais votre plan. Laisse-moi vous aider.

-T'as un balais ?

-Je ne suis pas pourssuiveuse pour rien.

Dans la table des Gryffondor, Harry fit signe à Ginny d'aller chercher sont balais. Drago partit quelques minutes plus tard suivi de Daphné. Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry alla dans sa salle commune chercher son balais sa cape et sa carte.

-Ton balais, dit Harry à Ginny.

-Dans ma poche.

-On y va alors.

-Et vous allez où ?

Il se retournèrent et virent tous les Gryffondor de septième année. C'était bien leur vaine.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas, dit Ginny.

-Vous allez les chercher. On vient avec vous, dit Seamus.

-Hors de question. Vous seriez en danger.

-Vous aussi, dit Dean, alors on vient avec vous. L'A.D. nous servira à quelque chose au moins.

Voyant qu'ils étaient encore plus têtus qu'eux, Harry et Ginny acceptèrent et leur dirent de prendre leurs balais et ils allèrent tous le plus discrètement possible dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Quand Drago vit toute l'assemblée, il piqua une crise.

-Heureusement que ça devait être discret !

-Tu l'as bien ramené, elle, dit Harry.

-Je m'appelle Daphné !

-Je n'ai ramené qu'une personne Potter, toi t'en as prit cinq !

-C'est n'est pas le moment gueuler, fit Ginny. On fait quoi maintenant, on ne pourra pas partir par la fenêtre.

-Attends.

Harry sortit la carte des maraudeurs pour chercher un passage secret et il trouva justement un passage qui menait à la Tête de Sanglier. Ils prirent le passage et partirent par deux, Drago/ Harry, Ginny/ Daphné, Parvati/Lavande, Dean/Seamus et Neville, direction le Manoir Malefoy, plein les gaz.

Dans le château, le premier cours de la journée commença. McGonagall ouvrit la porte de sa classe pour accueillir ses élèves et elle ne vit personne. Elle attendit cinq petites minutes, personne. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Albus, c'est inadmissible les Gryffondor et Serpentard de septième année ne sont pas en cours !

-En êtes-vous sûre ?

-Certaine… mais attendez, vous… vous croyez tout de même pas que…

-J'ai bien peur que oui.

-Et la surveillance ?

-A croire qu'ils ont réussit à la défier. Ils croiseront les membres le l'Ordre, alors reprenons notre cours habituel. Vous reprendrez votre cours dans une heure, Minerva.

Dans les cachots, François DeVillois, venait de se réveiller. Anaëlle et Hermione n'avaient pas du tout dormit. L'une pour surveiller son père et l'autre parce qu'elle pensait à ce que son ancien meilleur ami lui avait fait. Elle se promit que si elle sortait de là elle le tuerait de ses propre mains et sans aucun remord.

_-Tu vas bien papa ?_

_-Un peu oui. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ton amie va bien._

_-J'en ai pas vraiment l'impression._ Hermione, ça va ?

-Oui…

Elle tourna la tête. Hermione avait les yeux rouge, signe qu'elle avait pleurer, elle avait des cernes signe quelle n'avait pas dormit et les mains rouges à force d'avoir touché les barreaux du cachots.

-Dîtes les filles, vous voyez ce que je vois ?

Les filles regardèrent ce que regardait François et virent Ron qui dormait avec les clé du cachot.

-Je vais essayer de les prendre.

-Comment ? dit Anaëlle.

-Par la magie sans baguette.

-Mais papa, ça va t'épuiser d'utiliser la télékinésie. Tu n'es pas en forme.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ce qui compte c'est qu'on sorte de là.

François utilisa donc la télékinésie pour prendre les clés. Ils les fit tourner dans la serrure discrètement et ouvrit la porte. A la fin de cette épreuve, il était très fatigué.

_-Papa ça va ?_

_-Oui, _aller on y va.

Anaëlle souleva son père et ils partirent tous les trois pour s'enfuir du Manoir. Ils se faufilèrent tant bien que mal dans les lieux. Il réussirent à trouver la porte, il ne restait qu'une dizaine de mètre quand un mangemort apparu devant eux.

-Vous partez ?

Il claqua des doigts et deux autres mangemort arrivèrent.

-Ron mais comment…

-La projection astrale, Mione chérie.

-Ne m'appelle pas Mione chérie ou je te tue.

-Tu n'es pas en position de force. On les emmène au Seigneur des ténèbres.

Pendant ce temps, les élèves volaient toujours en direction du Manoir à puissance maximum quand Daphné se mit à trembler. Elle perdit le contrôle de son balai et tomba. Tous foncèrent pour la rattraper et se fut Seamus qui réussit. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour la laisser parler.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as vu, lui demanda Drago.

-Il… il les torturent. Vous-savez-Qui les torture avec le sortilège _Doloris_. Oh mon Dieu il est horrible.

-Il faut aller encore plus vite. Il faut rattraper L'Ordre, dit Harry.

-Il faut que je vous dise, il y a un homme avec elles, je crois que c'était… le père d'Anaëlle.

-Oh non, il faut que je fasse vite, se dit Drago.

Dans le Manoir, Voldemort était effectivement entrain de torturer Anaëlle, Hermione et François. Ils étaient à terre pliés par la douleur du sort.

–Vous croyez vraiment que vous auriez pu vous enfuir aussi facilement. Ce sont les Gryffondor, tellement courageux qu'ils en oublient d'être logique.

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez à la fin ?!

-Ce que je veux ? Mais Potter et le jeune Malefoy, j'ai appris que le jeune Malefoy tenait beaucoup à Miss DeVillois et Mr DeVillois, et toi tu es l'amie de Potter, on peut dire que je fais d'une pierre deux coups. Quand Potter sera là je te tuerai devant ces yeux et je laisserai Mr et Miss DeVillois à Lucius. En plus d'être une sang de bourbe, tu n'as pas oublié d'être idiote.

-Vous êtes un monstre ! Vous méprisez les sangs de bourbe alors que votre propre père était un moldu. Vous l'oubliez ça !

-_Endoloris _! Comment ose-tu être aussi insolente !

-Parce que c'est la vérité, répondit Anaëlle. Je suis plutôt contente que mon frère refuse d'être des votre.

-Je t'interdis de dire qu'il est ton frère sale bâtard ! Tu es née hors mariage ! _Endoloris_, fit Lucius.

-Enfermez-les dans une cellule beaucoup plus robuste, ordonna le seigneur des ténèbre.

_O0o_

-Regardez là-bas !

-C'est l'Ordre, dit Ginny en souriant.

Les élèves allèrent encore plus vite pour rejoindre les membres de l'Ordre. Une fois à côté d'eux, les Auros furent très en colère.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda Lupin.

-On est venu vous aider, dit Harry.

-Retournez au château immédiatement, hurla Maugrey.

-Il n'en est pas question, répondit Ginny. On est là, on reste avec vous et puis l'union fait la force. Regardez on est neuf dont deux Serepntard ce n'est pas rien et on est sept à avoir fait l'A.D. On peut se débrouiller.

-Bon d'accord. Dit Tonks. Mais au moindre problème, vous retournez au château D'accord ?

-Ok.

-Bon, on va se poser la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber. On est presque arrivé, on continuera à pied. Vous tenez le coup les enfants ? Demanda Lupin.

-Oui, ça va.

Ils se posèrent dans la forêt en espérant pouvoir se reposer un peu.

Dans les cachots Mr DeVillois était dans un état pitoyable. Il était encore plus fatigué que la veille et avait beaucoup de mal à respirer.

_-Papa, tient bon. S'il te plait. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. On va bientôt nous sortir de là. Garde les yeux ouverts._

_-Ana, tu vas… promettre de rester… avec ton frère… s'il m'arrive quelque chose…_

_-Mais, il ne va rien t'arriver. Ne lâche pas prise, ne lâche pas. N'abandonne pas. Papa. Papa !_

-Anaëlle, laisse. Ton père dort. Laisse-le dormir.

Anaëlle éclata en sanglot dans les bras d'Hermione. La nuit se promettait encore d'être longue.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

A mercredi…


	20. A la lisière de la forêt

Je vous met la suite tout de suite, bonne lecture à vous.

**_Sarasheppard _: **ils les trouveront, c'est sûr mais ce n'est pas dit que ce sera dans le prochain chapitre…

**_The lord of shadow :_** Je ne dirai rien, tu verras bien…

**_Maimou_** : je vais encore essayer de faire de mon mieux.

**_Lili.Drago.Malefoy_** : je suis désolée de te dire ça mais je crois que tu vas attendre un bout de temps…

**_Viviane_** : merci.

**_Katy _**: merci…

**_Hina95_** : ce n'est pas tout de suite le sauvetage.

**_Chapitre20 : A la lisière de la forêt. _**

Les sauveteurs s'arrêtèrent à la forêt qui se trouvait juste devant le Manoir. Sur le chemin, Daphné eut un autre flash. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester ça. Elle vit les trois sain et sauf en affirmant que le père d'Anaëlle n'était pas du tout en forme.

-Demain, on attaque, dit Lupin.

-Attendez, je voudrais faire le tour du Manoir pour savoir s'ils sont poster à toutes les portes, dit Drago.

-Je viens avec toi, lui dit Harry.

-Non, les garçons attendez !

Trop tard, Drago et Harry étaient déjà partis en balais sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ça allait prendre une bonne demi-heure de faire tout le tour du Manoir.

-Oh moins ils s'entendent, soupira Ginny.

-Oh mes pauvres ongles.

-Parvati, la ferme.

-Mais Lavande…

-La ferme !

-Les enfants taisez-vous et mangez, rouspéta Maugrey.

Hermione et Anaëlle étaient entrain de veiller sur François pour qu'il ne passe pas l'arme à gauche. Par moment, Anaëlle piquait une crise de colère et hurlait s'ils n'y avaient pas un médécomage parmi les mangemort ou sinon elle éclatait en sanglot pour évacuer sa rage.

-Anaëlle, ne t'énerva pas. Ça ne va rien arranger. Tu sais, parle-lui, réconforte le, ça lui remonta le moral.

-Tu crois.

-Oui.

Elle commença à lui parler le plus calmement possible.

Drago et Harry continuaient de guetter autour du château quand le Serpentard s'arrêta net devant une fenêtre.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive,

-Ma mère…

Effectivement, ils se trouvaient devant la chambre de Narcissa Malefoy qui pleurait au bord de son lit. Drago toqua à la fenêtre et sa mère l'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent.

-Drago ?

-Mère.

Il la serra dans ses bras heureux de savoir qu'elle n'avait rien.

-Que faîtes-vous là ?

-On est venu les sortir de là. On voudrait s'infiltrer dans le Manoir sans se faire prendre.

-Vous êtes seuls ?

-Non, on est une vingtaine dehors, répondit Harry.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Drago et Harry se cachèrent sous la cape.

-A qui parlais-tu ? demanda Lucius.

-Mais à personne.

-J'espère bien pour toi. Si j'apprends que tu pactises avec l'ennemis je te tue de sang froid. J'ai déjà assez honte de toi comme ça.

Lucius sortit de la chambre.

-Si vous voulez infiltrer le Manoir il va falloir que vous vous confondiez avec les mangemorts, dit la mère de Drago.

Elle fit dédoubler une robe de mangemorts en une vingtaine d'exemplaire.

-Tenez soyez prudent.

Ils partirent et retournèrent dans la forêt. Ils expliquèrent que tous les passages étaient surveillés par les mangemorts. Ils dirent aussi que Narcissa leur avait donné des robes pour entrer dans la Manoir.

-C'est bien les enfants, fit Lupin, mais le prochaine fois, vous faîtes ce qu'on vous dit. Mais il est toujours impossible d'entrer dans le Manoir. Quelqu'un a une idée ?

-Je vous ferais entrer, dit une voix.

-Qui parle ? demanda Neville effrayé.

-Moi.

Narcissa apparu face aux membres de l'Ordre et aux élèves. Ces derniers regardaient Drago ça mère alternativement. La ressemblance était flagrante. Anaëlle lui ressemblait encore plus.

-Ils sont en vie, sauf que… François est très malade, dès lors, quand il seront libre, vous l'emmènerez à Ste Mangouste dans les plus bref délais. Demain matin, j'enverrai les mangemort de l'entrée surveiller les portes qui se trouva à l'opposé de celle-ci. La voix sera donc libre. Vous allez entrer et irez dans la salle de réception pour certain. Pour d'autre, vous resterez aux portes du Manoir. Pendant ce temps je libérai François Ana et Miss Granger, je les déguiserai en mangemort et les apporterai dans la salle de réception. Mon signal sera un serpent et là, vous attaquerez. Des questions ?

Personne ne répondit.

-Bon, je dois y aller. Tenez pour que vous n'ayez pas froid et de quoi manger. A demain.

Narcissa disparut. Décidément, la projection astral c'était vraiment quelque chose de génial.

-Dis Malefoy, comment ça se fait qu'Anaëlle soit ta sœur, demanda Seamus.

-Et pourquoi vous n'avez pas le même nom de famille ? Poursuivit Lavande.

-Et encore, vous êtes jumeaux ? Continua Parvati.

-Et depuis quand tu sais que tu as une sœur, reprit Neville.

-Mais vous allez arrêter de lui poser toutes ces questions. Vous voyez bien que ce n'est pas le moment. Sa sœur, sa petite amie et son beau-père se trouvent dans le sanctuaire des mangemorts, qui était son propre Manoir, dit Daphné.

-Justement, comment t'as fait pour sortir avec Hermione, questionna Parvati.

-Il faut dire que l'appartement des préfets en chef est réputé pour créer des couples. Ils n'allaient pas faire exception, raisonna Lavande.

-C'est fini oui, rouspéta encore Maugrey. Les enfants, si vous continuez comme ça, on vous renvois à Poudlard ! Alors dormez et plus un mot, il va falloir que vous soyez en forme pour demain. On se lève à l'aube.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le sol sans pour autant dormi. Parvati, Lavande, Dean, Seamus, Neville et Daphné étaient tout excités de vivre quelque chose d'intéressant et de dangereux. Drago, Harry et Ginny pour eux c'était presque un train-train quotidien. Au début c'est génial mais après, à la longue on s'en lasse.

Pendant la nuit, les trois prisonniers reçurent ne petite visite nocturne. Un autre mangemort, quelle chance !

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez sale brut !

-Est-ce de cette façon que l'on doit parler à sa mère jeune fille.

Le mangemort enleva sa capuche et fit place à Narcissa. Anaëlle se jeta dans se bras quand elle ouvrit la porte.

-Maman, je suis contente de te voir.

-Chut. Moi aussi je suis contente. Tenez, ce sont vos baguettes. Demain on vous libère. L'Ordre est dehors au bord de la forêt. Ne vous en faîtes pas.

-Excusez-moi, dit Hermione, mais est-ce que Harry est dehors ?

-Mr Potter est effectivement dehors avec plein d'autres élèves et Drago est aussi dehors.

Hermione se mit à sourire. Ils ne les avaient pas abandonnés.

-Drago a de la chance de vous avoir rencontrez sur son chemin. Vous êtes la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

-Narcissa ?

-Oui, c'est moi François. Tiens bois ça. Tu te sentiras un peu mieux après.

Narcissa lui fit boire une potion en lui disant que le lendemain après midi au plus tard, il serait à l'hôpital entre de bonnes mains. Anaëlle les observaient attentivement et pu voir une lueur dans les yeux de ses parents. Alors alla posa une question qu'elle voulu leur poser depuis toujours.

-Serait-il possible qu vous vous remettiez ensemble ?

Narcissa regarda sa fille en lui souriant. Elle lui fit une bise puis dit :

-Je dois y aller. Je viendrais vous chercher demain.

Elle partit de la cellule. Ils étaient soulagés. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir sortir de ce trou. Dans la salle réception, Voldemort n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond.

-Ils ne sont pas aussi courageux que je le pensais. Potter n'ose pas venir me voir. Il s'est rendu compte que sui était le plus fort. Weasley !

-Oui maître…

-Demain tu seras mon second officiellement. Alors prépare-toi.

-Oui maître.

Dans la forêt, Ginny et Harry ainsi que Drago discutaient jusqu'à ce que le jour pointe son nez.

-Vous pensez qu'on va y arriver ? demanda Ginny. Et si ta mère se faisait prendre ? Ça risque d'être dangereux. Qu'est-ce que j'ai peur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. On y arrivera. S'il le faut, je tuerais mon père, mais on les sortira de là et par la même occasion, je sortirai ma mère de là.

-Pourquoi tout ça existe. Je vous le demande. Tout aurait été si simple si je n'avais pas été un sorcier, soupira Harry.

-Vous êtes réveillez les enfants ?

-A vrai dire on n'a pas dormit.

Les autres émergèrent petit à petit de leur sommeil. Ils mangèrent un peu ensuite repartirent à la tache.

-Neville et Daphné, vous resterez ici à préparez les balais pour être prêt à partir.

-Pourquoi moi ? fit Daphné déçue.

-Ecoute Daphné, lui dit Lupin, tu as des flash et si tu en a un dans la salle de réception tu risquerais de nous faire repérer.

-C'est pas juste.

-Lavande et Parvati vous remplacerez les deux mangemorts qui seront à la porte d'entrée. Seamus, je te confie mon chapeau. Je l'ai transformé en portolion, quand on attaquera tu le lanceras sur Mr DeVillois. Il ira directement à Ste Mangouste. Après ça, tu iras rejoindre Parvati et Lavande et vous fuirez avec Neville jusqu'au château. Daphné tu resteras là.

-C'est clair ?

-Oui Mr.

-Dean et Ginny, vous vous cacherez derrière la première statue qui se trouvera dans le Manoir. Et à chaque fois que vous verrez un mangemort vous le stupéfixerez et vous le déplacerez pour que personne ne le voit. Quand vous verrez Seamus courir, vous le suivrez. Drago et Harry vous venez avec nous dans la salle de réception et protégerez Anaëlle et Hermione. Quant à nous on attaque. Vous connaissez vos fonctions ?

Tout le monde acquiesça.

-Bien maintenant, il faut juste attendre le signal. Entre temps mettez vos robes.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

J'espère que ça vous a plu.


	21. Petit dérapage

Je dis juste merci à **_Viviane, Hermydray, The lord of shadow, Miss MalefoyKaty_** et **_Pitoon_** pour leur review.

**_Hina95_** : je n'ai jamais dit que Narcissa allait finir sa vit avec Mr DeVillois. Lol.

_**Chapitre21 : Petit dérapage.**_

Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'ils attendaient le signal. A la longue les Gryffondor se demandaient si Narcissa ne s'était pas faite prendre.

-Evitez de raconter des foutaises ! Ma mère va nous faire le signal, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

De son côté, Narcissa se dirigea vers les deux mangemorts qui surveillait l'entrée du Manoir.

-Le Seigneur demande à ce que vous surveilliez les portes arrière de Manoir.

-Mais nous devons…

-Vous osez défier l'autorité du Seigneur ? C'est un ordre qu'il vous a donné. Allez-y !

Les deux mangemorts exécutèrent les soi-disant ordres de Voldemort. Narcissa attendit qu'ils soient assez loin pour ouvrir la porte et leur dire qu'ils pouvaient entrer.

-Aller les enfants, vite et souvenez-vous de vos fonctions.

Ils entrèrent dans le Manoir, Lavande et Parvati se postèrent aux portes. Ginny et Dean se cachèrent derrière deux statues, qu'ils trouvèrent l'une en face de l'autre et Drago dirigea tout les autres à la salle de réception. Narcissa alla aux cachots pour libérer les prisonniers.

-Mettez les robes, vite. Comment te sens-tu François ?

-Un peu mieux qu'hier mais au moindre sort, je me retrouverais dans le même état que cette nuit.

-Vous avez vos baguettes ?

-Oui.

-Bien, suivez-moi et ne parlez pas.

Ils sortirent du cachot, sentant la liberté proche. Pendant ce temps vers l'entré, Ginny et Dean virent un mangemort. Ne voulant pas faire d'erreur Dean le fit s'arrêter et prit une voix terrifiante.

-Toi, le mangemort. Enlève ta capuche.

-Qui parle ?

-Le fantôme de ces lieux.

-Il n'y pas de fantôme ici.

-Tu te trompes, et je t'ordonne d'enlever ta capuche si tu ne veux pas mourir dans d'atroce souffrance.

Le mangemort, bête comme ses pieds, enleva sa capuche. Ne reconnaissant pas cette personne, Ginny le stupéfixa. Parvati ouvrit la porte et Dean le fit léviter jusqu'à dehors. Et en voilà un de moins. Ils recommencèrent cette technique plusieurs fois. Dehors, Neville et Daphné préparait soigneusement les balais, quelque chose de pas difficile.

-J'aurais voulu faire quelque chose de plus intéressant, dit Daphné. Si seulement je n'avais pas ce troisième œil.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Dit-toi qu'au moins tu es en sécurité.

-Oui mais j'aurais tellement voulu écrabouiller un mangemort de mes propres mains.

-Ce sera pour la prochaine fois.

Narcissa, Anaëlle François et Hermione étaient dans les couloirs et s'approchaient de la salle de réception quand un vrai mangemort s'approcha d'eux. Il les regarda d'un air méprisant et se mit à parler tout en regardant François.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a celui-là ?

-Il a un peu trop bu hier soir. Maintenant laisse-nous passer.

Le mangemort continuait de les regarder. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ces quatre mangemorts ne lui inspiraient pas confiance.

-Pourquoi ne parlent-ils pas ?

-Ils n'en ont pas besoin.

-Enlevez vos capuches.

-Non.

-J'ai dit enlevez vos capuches.

Le mangemort le fit lui-même et trouva les trois prisonnier plus Narcissa.

-Tiens dons, alors comme ça on pactise avec l'ennemi Mrs Malefoy. Je pense que votre mari ainsi que le Seigneur des ténèbres ne seront pas très content. Suivez-moi.

C'était la catastrophe, le plan allait être contrecarré. Ils suivirent le mangemort. Narcissa voulu lui jeter le _Doloris_ mais le _protégo_ du mangemort fut plus rapide et elle se plia de douleur.

-N'essayer pas de me jeter un sort, dit-il. Je suis beaucoup plus puissant que vous trois réunit.

Pendant que tout ça se passait, les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient confondus parmi les mangemorts sans dire un mot. Ils étaient tous en cercle où se trouvait au milieu Voldemort. C'était la première fois que Seamus le voyait et il fut obliger de garder son calme. Heureusement que ce n'était pas Neville qui était à sa place, parce qu'il se serait sans doute évanouie.

-Bien si nous sommes réunit ici, c'est pour que je fasse d'un de vous mon second. Comme le jeune Malefoy, n'est toujours pas là et qu'apparemment il ne veut pas faire partit des notre, dit Voldemort en appuyant son regard sur Lucius, ce sera comme je l'ai dit hier, toi, Weasley qui sera mon second. Approche.

Ron s'approcha de Voldemort. En ce moment ce que Harry avait envi de faire c'était de tout simplement le tuer. Ron était maintenant au milieu face à Voldemort. Il pointa sa baguette vers lui lançant un sort incompréhensible. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Ron eut les yeux rouges. Ça y est. Il était officiellement Second de Voldemort. C'est à ce moment là que plusieurs autres mangemorts arrivèrent avec Narcissa, Hermione Anaëlle et François.

-Que se passe t-il, demanda le Seigneur.

-Cette traîtresse a voulu les libérer !

Lucius s'avança vers sa femme et la gifla. Drago regarda cette scène sans rien faire. Il fallait attendre. Les autres mangemorts lancèrent des _Doloris_ aux prisonniers puis Narcissa réussit à sortir sa baguette.

_-Serpensortia !_

Un serpent jaillit de sa baguette et l'Ordre du Phénix pu se dévoiler. Seamus lança le portoloin contre François qui fut emmené à Ste Mangouste et il se mit à courir le plus vite possible. Il croisa Ginny et Dean.

-Vite ! Courez ! Il faut fuir !

Ils coururent aussi. Lavande et Parvati les suivirent. Ils couraient tellement vite qu'ils avaient l'impression d'avoir des ailes. Ils allèrent à la lisière de la forêt enfourchèrent leur balais et fuirent jusqu'à leur école. Daphné resta à surveiller les autres balais.

Dans la salle de réception, c'était presque la guerre déclarée. Ils combattaient les uns contre les autres sans épargner les sorts motels. Drago protégeait sa mère et sa sœur et Harry protégeait Hermione.

-Fuyez les enfants on ferme la marche !

-Venez mère…, dit Drago.

-Non je ne peux pas…

-Maman, viens avec nous, ne reste pas ici avec ce monstre. Si tu restes, il te tuera, tu le sais. Maman s'il te plait, supplia Anaëlle.

-Elle ne viendra pas.

-C'est qu'on va voir, _Endoloris !_

C'était la première fois que Drago lançait le_ Doloris_ contre son père. Ça lui avait fait du bien. Harry était tellement occupé avec les mangemorts qui l'entourait qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Hermione n'était plus derrière lui.

-Harry !! Mais lâche-moi, je ne peux même pas prendre ma baguette !

-Sans blague…

Harry se retourna et vit Hermione prisonnière des bras de Ron.

-Lâche-la crétin !

-Alors qu'est ce que ça te fait de me voir plus fort que toi Harry.

-Je te trouve pitoyable, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais tomber aussi bas. Lâche-la bon sang !

-Tue-moi si tu veux l'avoir ta petite Hermione, j'ai toujours su que tu avais un faible pour elle…

-Quoi, non mais t'as vraiment un soucis et je ne m'abaisserais certainement pas à te lancer le moindre sort. Tu n'es pas assez digne pour que je te tue…

-Elle reste avec moi.

-Mais t'es tombé sur la tête Ron ! Lâche-moi !

-Non !

_-Stupéfix !_

Ron tomba raide. Anaëlle venait de jeter le sort. Maintenant ils partirent suivit de l'Ordre qui les protégeaient. Ils coururent jusqu'à la forêt et partirent. Harry prit Anaëlle, Drago prit Hermione et un membre prit Narcissa. Ils allaient enfin rentrer au château, toujours plein les gaz.

-Où est mon père ? demanda Anaëlle.

-A Ste Mangouste, ne t'inquiète pas, on s'occupe de lui, lui dit Harry.

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Ce n'était pas très romantique mais ils avaient besoin de se la dire. Narcissa les observa avec un petit sourire. Sa fille était amoureuse d'Harry Potter. Elle avait un peu de mal à y croire mais le comprenait. Il était joli garçon. Elle laissa sa fille pour poser son regard sur son fils et sa petite amie.

-Ça va aller ? demanda Drago.

-J'irai mieux quand on aura poser un pied sur le sol. J'ai eu tellement peur Drago, tellement peur…

-Je suis là. Je te protège, je t'aime et personne ne te fera du mal…

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux et sourit. Il lui avait enfin avoué.. Narcissa eu un autre sourire. Ses deux enfants avaient la chance d'être heureux en amours.

-Mrs Malefoy, vous allez bien ?

-Oui, je vais bien, mais dorénavant ce sera Mrs Black.

Ils volèrent s'en s'arrêter et rencontrèrent même les élèves qui était partit quelque dizaine de minutes avant. Ils ralentirent un peu l'allure voyant que la nuit allait tomber et en voyant le silhouette du château au loin. Tout compte fait ils arrivèrent au château très tard dans la nuit et allèrent tous malgré l'heure, directement à l'infirmerie pour les élèves. Pour les Aurors et Narcissa, ils allèrent au quartier général. Dumbledore alla voir ses élèves et leur expliquèrent que le château était maintenant d'ôté d'une fonction anti-projection astrale en plus de l'anti-transplanage et qu'il y avait un système d'alarme à chaque fois qu'un mangemort franchirait le seuil du château.

Dans le Manoir Malefoy, Voldemort était de plus en plus en colère et détruisait tous sur son passage.

-Je n'ai que des incapables ! Malefoy ! Weasley ! Allez me trouver des renforts, des tonnes de renforts à partir de maintenant. Je veux des centaines et des centaines de renforts !

-Mais ça nous prendra des mois, Dit Ron.

-Allez-y maintenant avant que je ne vous tue moi-même !

Malefoy et Weasley s'en allèrent sur le champ.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	22. Enfin chez soi

**_Viviane _**: c'est le cas de le dire, Ron c pour ne pas dire autre chose… lol

**_The lord of shadow_** : ça c'est sûr ça chauffe et pas qu'un peu.

**_Lna06510_** : ben c'est ça le problème, toi tu aimes bien Ron, mais moi c'est tout le contraire, je trouve ce personnage inintéressant.

**_Tiphaine _**: c'est invraisemblable que Ron soit un mangemort, mais dans mon histoire… c'est possible.

**_Cécile_** : l'espoir fait vivre.

**_Lil Ashura_** : ça ma fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir une review de toi, ça faisait longtemps dit donc, sinon, merci et peut-être à bientôt.

_**Chapitre22 : Enfin chez soi.**_

Le lendemain matin, la première personne qui se réveilla fut Hermione. Elle se redressa dans son lit et regarda tout ses camarades qui dormaient. Aucune personne n'avait été blessée mais pour leur bien, Mrs Pomfrech leur avait ordonné de rester dormir à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière s'approcha d'Hermione avec un grand sourire.

-En voilà une de réveillée. Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien. Je vais bien.

-Vous pourrez tous sortir ce soir au plus tard.

L'infirmière reparti. Hermione vit qu'Harry commençait à bouger dans son lit, alors elle sortit du sien pour aller s'asseoir sur celui de son meilleur ami qui ouvrit les yeux et sourit en la voyant.

-Ça va Harry ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Je vais bien. Harry, est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

-De quoi ?

-De ne pas t'avoir avoué ma relation avec Drago et de t'avoir mentit parce qu'on n'allait pas au village pour travailler…

-Je t'en ai voulu une toute petite fraction de seconde, c'est vrai. Mais tu l'aimes et Malefoy t'aime, il me l'a dit. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureuse.

-Je le suis.

-Alors c'est ce qui compte. Tu es comme une petite sœur pour moi depuis toutes ces années. Tu es ma petite Mione et je ne supporterais pas de te voir souffrir.

-Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer…

Hermione serra Harry dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux. C'était une très belle déclaration d'amitié qu'il venait de lui faire. Elle continuait de pleurer dans ses bras quand ils entendirent des gémissements de douleur. Hermione se redressa et vit Drago bouger à son tour. Elle sauta carrément sur lui et l'embrassa pendant qu'Harry essayait de dissimuler ses rires.

-Hermione ?

-Oui ?

-Tu m'étouffes.

-Pardon.

Elle le libéra mais continua de l'embrasser. Quelques minutes plus tard, Luna entra dans l'infirmerie et se mit à hurler comme une folle. Tous les élèves se réveillèrent en criant « Voldemort » à cause de leurs séquelles et Luna couru vers Harry.

-Oh, je suis si contente que le grand Harry Potter soit sain et sauf.

-Loufo… euh Luna, lâche-moi.

L'infirmière arriva à ce moment là.

-Mais qu'es-ce que c'est que ça ! Miss Lovegood, sortez d'ici. Vous me les avez totalement excités et Miss Granger, veuillez retourner dans votre lit.

Luna et Hermione s'exécutèrent. Maintenant tout le monde était réveillé.

-Potter attire les thons, dit Drago en soupirant.

-Tu insinues que je suis un thon, Drago ?

-Mais non, toi tu es le plus beau thon que Potter aie attrapé dans ses filets.

-Je suis sensée le prendre comment ? dit Anaëlle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais comme un compliment.

-Dans ce cas je préfère attirer des thons que les pékinois, dit Harry.

-L'avantage avec un pékinois, c'est qu'il obéit au doigt et à l'œil, répondit Drago.

-Oh oui, très obéissant le pékinois, tu veux peut-être que je te rappelle où il est ? Tu devrais mieux choisir tes conquêtes Malefoy.

-Eh oh, je ne suis pas invisible, hurla Hermione.

Drago en ayant marre, balança un pot de baume dans la figure d'Harry qui le rattrapa au vol.

-Toi et ton foutu réflexe.

-Oh donc tu avoue que je suis doué.

-C'est ça, tu es plus empoté que Longdubat.

-Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas seuls ?

Harry lui balança un coussin et une bataille de polochon débuta dans l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfrech tenta de les calmer en vain et fit appelle à McGonagall. Quand ils la virent, ils s'arrêtèrent instantanément.

-Bien, je suis ravie de voir que vous allez beaucoup mieux. Le professeur Dumbledore tient à ce que je vous donne 50 points chacun pour le courage que vous avez dégagé et sur ces points j'en retire la moitié pour l'inconscience que vous avez eue. Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous avez fait ! Vous auriez pu mourir ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je me suis inquiété pour vous ! Je suis très en colère.

Ils baissèrent tous la tête.

-Puisque vous êtes en formes, vous pourrez sortir dès que vous serez prêts. Miss DeVillois, si vous le voulez, vous pourrez aller voir votre père cet après-midi.

-Merci, professeur.

-Professeur, est-ce que je pourrais venir ?

-Bien entendu Mr Malefoy.

McGonagall sortit de l'infirmerie. Les élèves se regardèrent et rirent sans même savoir pourquoi. Quelques instant plus tard, ils sortirent tous de l'infirmerie. Le premier cours était potion. Ils allaient vraiment s'amuser. Ils entrèrent dans la salle en silence.

-Alors, vous détestez tant les cours que vous avez été au sanctuaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est navrant.

-Ce qui est navrant c'est que vos petits chouchous, eux, détestent tellement les cours qu'ils se sont carrément liés à Voldemort, ce qui est pire, dit Harry.

-Essayez-vous d'être malin Potter ?

-Non, réaliste. Dîtes professeur, je vous plaît tant que ça ? Parce que là vous êtes entrain de rougir. C'est très flatteur, mais j'ai déjà une copine et je ne fait pas partit de ces hommes.

Tout le monde se retenait de rire mais quand Hermione si mit à glousser entre deux rires discrets, la classe partit dans un fou rire incontrôlé, même les deux Serpentard riaient à s'en étouffer.

-Ça suffit ! Taisez-vous ! Vous allez me faire un véritasérum et plus vite que ça et ça compte triple pour les ASPIC.

Tout le monde soupira et se mit au travail. Franchement ce Rogue, il avait le don de casser le morale des troupes. L'après-midi arriva Dumbledore donna un portoloin à Anaëlle et Drago pour qu'ils allaient à Ste Mangouste rendre visite à Mr DeVillois.

-Vous lui passez le bonjour de notre part.

-Ne t'en fait pas.

Drago embrassa Hermione et Anaëlle fit de même avec Harry. Ils se tinrent la main, prirent de portoloin et retrouvèrent en un rien de temps à l'hôpital.

-Bonjour vous êtes à Ste Mangouste que puis-je pour vous.

-Nous aimerions voir Mr DeVillois François.

-Vous êtes de la famille ?

-Oui je suis sa fille et voici son beau-fils.

-Vous allez au deuxième étage, prenez l'aile droite c'est la chambre 256.

Anaëlle et Drago suivirent les instructions de la dame qui se trouvait à l'accueil. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la chambre voulue, respirèrent un bon coup et y entrèrent. Ils furent assez surpris de ce qu'ils virent. Là devant eux, se trouvait leur mère entrain d'embrasser le patient à pleine bouche. Anaëlle avait la bouche grande ouverte alors que Drago les regardait avec un sourire en coin et se racla la gorge pour signaler leur présence. Leurs parents se séparèrent comme deux adolescents pris en faute.

-Je vois que tu vas beaucoup mieux papa…

-Oui, je suis en pleine forme.

-Mère, vous n'aurez pas quelque chose à me dire ?

-Euh… je… mon Dieu, mais vous avez vu l'heure, je dois y aller, des Aurors m'attendent. Au revoir mes chéris. Au revoir François.

Narcissa ne se priva pas pour embrasser une seconde fois François.

-Alors papa, il s'en passe des choses quand je ne suis pas là. Vous allez vous remettre ensemble ? demanda Anaëlle.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Quoi ! Mais tu es mon père et elle est ma mère alors j'ai le droit de savoir !

-Moi aussi j'ai le droit de savoir, dit Drago.

-Je ne dirai rien.

C'était peine perdue. Il était plus têtu qu'un troupeau de mule. Au même moment à Poudlard, Neville et Daphné discutait tranquillement dans le parc de l'école. Grâce à leur petite mission pour ranger les balais, ils avaient un peu discuté.

-J'aurais tellement voulu faire quelque chose de plus intéressant que de ranger de vulgaire balais. Pas toi ? demanda la Serpentard.

-Moi ? Euh et bien… je suis plutôt content de ce qu'on à fait et puis je suis un sacré froussard.

-Mais non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que c'est vrai. J'ai peur de Rogue alors imagine-moi devant Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Mais non, tu n'es pas un froussard et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es à Gryffondor et Gryffondor est synonyme de courage. Tu n'es pas un froussard, c'est juste que tu n'as pas confiance en toi. Quand tu auras réglé ce problème, tu verras la vie d'un autre côté.

-Tu crois ? J'aimerais tellement être à ta place, dit Neville en soupirant.

-Oh je ne te le conseille pas. Tu sais, c'est une tare e ressembler à Trélawney dans cette école et pourtant, je n'y peux rien. Et puis je suis rejeté de ma propre maison.

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

-Je suis surnommée « La fausse Serpentard » ou « L'égarée des maison » parce que mes parents étaient à Gryffondor. A vrai dire, Drago a été la seule personne à ne pas me rejeter grâce à son indifférence.

Ils continuèrent un peu à parler quand Daphné se mit à trembler et à s'écrouler par terre. Elle avait des flashes. Elle commença à reprendre ses esprits petit à petit.

-Daphné ça va ?

-Il faut aller voir Dumbledore.

Ils coururent vers le bureau du Directeur. Ils croisèrent Harry et Hermione qui les suivirent et arrivèrent à l'endroit voulu.

-Que se passe t-il mes enfants ?

-J'ai vu… Vous-Savez-Qui. Il… il recrute encore et encore. Il cherche du renfort !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire professeur ? demanda Harry.

-Nous allons faire la même chose. Nous allons faire appel à du renfort. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	23. Laisse les tranquille

**_Viviane : _**Non il n'y aura pas de romance entre Neville et Daphné, du moins pas concrètement…

**_Lil'Ashura : _**Je suis désolée mais il n'y aura pas de vrai relation entre Daphné et Neville.

**_The lord of shadow : _**Merci.

**_Cécile_**: non Ron ne va pas changer d'avis.

_**Chapitre23 : Laisse-les tranquille.**_

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla dans les bras de Drago. Ça faisait trois jusqu'ils n'avaient pas dormit ensemble, ça les avaient manqué. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se resserra contre lui. Malgré les derniers événements, elle était heureuse. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était folle amoureuse d'un homme formidable qui l'aimait aussi et qui était beau comme un dieu. Elle s'était avouée avoir eu le béguin pour Harry en seconde année mais s'était ensuite rendu compte que c'était un amour fraternel qu'elle ressentait pour lui. En troisième année c'était Ron pour qui elle avait eu le béguin, en quatrième et cinquième année, c'était pour Viktor Krum, même si elle n'avait fait que le nier, en sixième année de nouveau Ron et maintenant, elle était folle amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Qui aurait pu croire que l'être qui l'avait fait temps souffrir serait à côté d'elle entrain de dormir. Personne. Hermione sortit de ses rêveries en voyant son amoureux bouger.

-Bonjour dit-elle. Ça va ?

-Moui. Je resterais là toute la vie.

-C'est impossible.

-Faut voir.

Drago ramena la couverture sur eux et commença à lui faire des bisous tout en la chatouillant. Etant sensible aux chatouilles, Hermione éclata de rire en se tortillant dans tout les sens. Elle bougeait tellement, qu'ils se retrouvèrent au pied du lit en se roulant par terre tout en riant. Drago s'arrêta et d'un regard amoureux, il dit à Hermione une phrase, une simple phrase qu'il ne lui avait dit qu'une fois.

-Je t'aime.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser à terre quand une voix se fit entendre dans la salle commune.

-Vous pouvez vous dépêcher ! J'ai besoin de parler à Hermione !

-Va parler à Weasley ou va voir Potter !

-J'ai déjà parler à Ginny et je ne veux pas voir Harry. Je veux parler à Hermione… en privée !

-J'ai plus d'intimité avec elle… souffla Drago.

Hermione sortit de la chambre de Serpentard, elle dans la salle commune, lança un petit bonjour à Anaëlle et fila dans la salle bain incognito. Drago sortit également de la chambre et soupira d'exaspération sur le fait qu'Anaëlle soit venu troubler son intimité.

-Je vous dérangeais ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Non à peine. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à Hermione ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Ce sont des histoires de fille ?

-Exactement.

-Tu as largué Potter ? demanda Drago avec une lueur d'espoir.

-Bien sûr que non.

-Mais quoi alors ! Tu pourrais me le dire ! Pourquoi tu veux parler à ma copine et pas à moi, ton frère !

-Parce qu'il y a des choses qu'on dit à son amie et non à son frère !

-Et quelles sont ses choses ?

-Mais laisse-moi ! Hermione dépêche-toi ! Ton mec me gonfle !

Hermione ce qu'elle pu pour se dépêcher. Cette discussion tournait au vinaigre. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Hermione sortit de la salle de bain et y poussa Drago à l'intérieur.

-Voilà, je suis toute ouïe. Que veux-tu me dire ? demanda Hermione.

-Et bien voilà, j'ai juste envie de me confier. Hier soir, Harry et moi étions dans la salle sur demande entrain de s'embrasser et… une chose entraînant une autre…

-Vous avez fait l'amour ?

-Attends. On se déshabillait et tout et tout et j'ai à peine toucher la boucle de sa ceinture qu'il s'est arrêté…

-Pourquoi ? Il a eu un problème au niveau de son pantalon ?

-A en juger ce que j'ai vu, je dirai qu'il avait un gros, énorme, problème- si on peut appeler ça un problème- au niveau du pantalon, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Oh oui je vois… oh bon sang…

Anaëlle rit nerveusement alors qu'Hermione éclata de rire. Drago choisit ce moment pour sortir de la salle de bain. Elles s'arrêtèrent tout de suite de rire et le regardèrent.

-C'est bon, je m'en vais.

Il sortit de la pièce et les filles purent reprendre la conversation.

-Je disais que… ah oui, et ensuite il s'est rhabillé. Je ne comprenais pas, je me demandais ce qui se passait, si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Puis il m'a dit qu'à chaque fois qu'on est tout les deux, il a l'impression que Drago nous guettait et ça n'arrêtait pas de le troubler.

-C'est vrai que si Drago arrêtait de surgir de nulle part à chaque fois que vous vous tenez la main et vous embrassez, ça serait plus simple.

-J'en ai parlé avec Ginny mais elle n'était pas très attentive.

-C'est parce qu'elle pense à Ron. Elle m'en a parlé hier. Sinon. Toi est-ce que tu as déjà…

-Non. Harry serait…mon premier. Et je veux que ce soit lui. Je suis prête et tu comprends, je l'aime vraiment et j'ai peur que Drago soit la clé notre rupture, si on se sépare un jour.

-Tu veux que je lui parles ? demanda Hermione.

-Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Oh merci Hermione.

-Bon, on va dans la grande salle parce que moi j'ai faim.

Elles allèrent dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. Une fois là-bas, Anaëlle s'avança vers Harry et l'embrassa fougueusement.

-Ça veut dire que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Elle l'embrassa une seconde fois.

-Je prends ça pour un non.

Elle l'embrassa une troisième fois et ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner. Pendant leur premier repas de la journée, Anaëlle et Harry n'arrêtaient pas de se faire des petits bisous entre deux bouchés. Hermione se demandait bien ce qu'ils leur arrivaient. D'habitude, il n'était pas si démonstratif que ça. Autant elle en était amusée, Ginny écoeurée et Drago était plutôt… enragé. C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Alors il se leva, alla à la table des Gryffondor et s'installa pile entre sa sœur et Harry qui furent très en colère.

-A quoi tu joues Malefoy ?

-Oui Drago, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Juste parler à ma sœur chérie.

Tout en disant, il la serra dans ses bras et lui fit une grosse bise sur le front. Les Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire. Pendant ce temps Anaëlle mit ses yeux en alerte pour qu'Hermione comprenne et elle intervînt tout de suite.

-Drago, il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle.

-Alors parlons.

-Non, il faut qu'on parle, dans le hall.

Hermione regarda Drago d'un œil sévère lui faisant comprendre qu'il fallait vraiment parler. Il lâcha sa sœur et suivit Hermione tout en guettant ce que faisait Harry avec Anaëlle.

-Drago, Drago regarde-moi.

-Oui ?

-Arrête. Arrête de guetter Anaëlle comme si elle était une petite fille. Tu es son frère pas son père. Imagine si Harry faisait la même chose avec moi. On ne s'en sortirait pas. Harry se sent épié nuit et jour. Il te fait confiance par rapport à moi alors fait pareil vis-à-vis d'Anaëlle.

-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je n'ai pas envi qu'elle souffre.

-Drago, elle est avec Harry. Elle ne souffrira pas avec lui. Il l'aime, elle l'aime ils s'aiment. Il ne font qu'un, tu comprends ?

Drago acquiesça. C'est vrai, Anaëlle et Harry s'aimaient. Même un aveugle aurait pu le voir mais en plus de vouloir Hermione, il voulait aussi sa sœur pour lui tout seul. Drago avait toujours voulu avoir un frère ou une sœur quand il était petit et quand sa mère lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, il en était presque choqué et heureux en même temps. C'était il y a déjà deux ans et il s'en souvient encore.

**Flash Back.**

Narcissa et Drago se retrouvait devant une grande villa en plein cœur du Paris sorcier. Il était très surpris par chaleur que dégageait cette villa rien qu'en la regardant. Sa mère sonna à la porte et il se trouva devant un elfe de maison qui les fit entrer.

-Je vais prévenir Mr de votre venu.

Drago regardait autour de lui la villa était sublime, évidemment avec son ancien masque, personne n'aurait pu le deviner.

-Narcissa et… Drago, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, Mr.

-Bienvenu chez les DeVillois. Je vais appeler la petite. Anaëlle ! Anaëlle ! Ils sont là !

Drago regardait une jeune fille descendre les escaliers et se planter devant eux. Il l'observa. Blonde comme lui, les traits des Black, comme lui, sauf que son visage était plus chaleureux, qu'elle avait les yeux vert et qu'elle était souriante contrairement à lui.

-Ma chérie, voilà Narcissa Malefoy, ta mère et Drago son fils.

-Alors c'est vous, ma mère ? Oh mon Dieu !

Anaëlle alla serrer très fort sa mère dans ses bras et Drago pensa en se moment même, que cette fille était timbrée. Puis Anaëlle le regarda.

-Alors c'est toi mon frère ?

-Il semblerait.

Anaëlle le détailla de la tête au pied en tournant autour de lui puis elle lui dit :

-Aller, viens. Je vais te faire visiter.

Elle l'avait prit par la main et l'avait entraîné pour visiter la maison. Durant ces vacances, elle lui avait fait les quatre cent coups pour qu'il se décoince un peu et ça avait porté ses fruits. Quand Drago devait rentrer chez-lui. Ils avaient été très tristes de se séparer. Ils s'étaient promis de rester en contact mais avec Lucius Malfoy qui était sortit de prison…ils ne s'étaient plus revus jusqu'à maintenant.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

-Drago ? Drago ça va ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

-Oui ça va. Je te promets de ne plus les embêter.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa et c'est à ce moment là, qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de se cacher pour être ensemble. Une fille passa à côté du couple en eu lançant.

-Il te larguera, comme il a fait avec moi.

Hermione se mit face à la cette fille, une poufssouffle et lui parla sereinement.

-Pour ton information, ça fait une plus de trois mois que je suis avec lui et toi tu es restée quoi ? Une semaine, enfin juste le temps qu'il te mette dans son lit et qu'il en prenne une autre.

-Hermione, tu me mets mal alaise.

-T'occupe Drago. Je dirais que tu as été le coup d'une nuit ma pauvre fille. Moi ça fait trois mois que je suis avec lui et ça va durer, c'est moi qui te le dis et puis j'ai tout les avantage parce qu'il m'a dit, pas plus tard que ce matin, qu'il m'aime. Toi, ça étonnerait qu'il te l'ait dit. Alors maintenant, tu vas à ton cours et tu évites ce genre de remarque ou je te donne une heure de retenue.

La Poufssouffle et Drago avaient la bouche grande ouverte. Comment Hermione avait pu dire ça d'une traite. A croire qu'elle l'avait répété devant un miroir. La fille s'en alla et Hermione se retourna vers Drago.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, dit Drago.

-Alors tais-toi.

Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Drago. C'est là qu'Anaëlle et Harry arrivèrent bras dessus bras dessous.

-Ça m'empêche d'être avec mon petit ami et ça embrasse la sienne. La vie est injuste.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Hermione, il ne vous persécutera plus il me l'a promis.

-Et un Malefoy tient toujours se promesse, dit-il avec fierté.

-Ouais, j'attends de voir ça, dit Harry pas vraiment convaincu.

-Tu verras Potter, tu verras.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	24. Nouveaux arrivants

**_Viviane : _**merci.

**_BA de Danone_** : merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me touche et pour tout dire les MAJ se font le mercredi en plus du samedi.

**_Lil'Ashura_** : merci…

**_Cécile_** : ne t'en fait pas il y aura une suite…

_**Chapitre24 : Nouveaux arrivants.**_

Après l'enlèvement, on avait plus entendu parler des mangemorts de Voldemort, mais les élèves mangemorts manquaient toujours à l'appel. Dumbledore avait dit aux autres professeurs que c'était le calme avant la tempête. Parmi les élèves, celle qui ne s'était toujours pas remise était Ginny. Elle avait du mal à croire que Ron était un mangemort et depuis que Seamus en avait rajouté une couche en disant qu'il était le second de Voldemort, elle s'était totalement renfermée sur elle-même. Elle était tellement renfermée et à fond dans son mutisme que Dean l'avait laissé tomber une fois de plus et ça ne l'avait pas du tout aidé. Quand elle était en cours, elle n'écoutait plus et n'arrêtait pas d'écrire « Pourquoi Ron » dans ses copies. Les soirs, elle pleurait en silence et Anaëlle tentait de la consoler sans y parvenir, c'était une période qui avait été très dure pour elle. Puis la semaine suivante, personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé, mais Ginny respirait la joie de vivre. Elle souriait à tout le monde.

-Ginny, ça va ? demanda Hermione.

-A merveille, répondit celle-ci avec un large sourire.

-T'es sûre ? Insista Harry.

-Mais oui. Ce matin, je me suis levée et je me suis dit, pourquoi pleurer pour un magemort. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Même si c'est mon frère. Ma mère a réussit à le renier de la famille, alors pourquoi pas moi ?

Elle avait dit ça avec un grand sourire qui inquiétait ses amis.

-Par contre, si je le vois devant moi, je le massacre. Weasley ou pas. Sinon, quelle belle journée vous ne trouvez pas ?

Personne ne répondit et garda la bouche grande ouverte. La semaine précédente, elle déprimait quitte à se laisser mourir de faim et ce matin, elle était une batterie ambulante rien qu'à voir sa façon d'engloutir son repas en même pas dix minutes. Harry se pencha vers Hermione pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

-Tu crois que les ecstasys existent chez les sorciers ?

-Harry, arrête de raconter des bêtises.

-C'est pas tout mais je dois aller en cours, dit Ginny.

-Les sixièmes années commencent dans une heure, dit Anaëlle.

-Justement, le temps que je fasse le tour du château, j'arriverai pile à l'heure.

-Mais ton cours est au premier étage.

-J'ai pas le temps de discuter, à plus tard.

Ginny partit en courant. Anaëlle, Hermione et Harry se regardèrent sans comprendre. Leur cadette avait soit remonter la pente, soit descendu dans une dépression encore plus profonde et faisait comme si de rien n'était. Ils allèrent tout de même tout les trois en cours. A midi, Ginny avait mangé à une vitesse, vraiment à faire peur. Evidemment, étant si énergique, elle suivait parfaitement bien en cours. Elle était même devenue pire qu'Anaëlle et Hermione réunit.

Durant l'après midi, Anaëlle et Hermione était partit dans le dortoir pour discuter une peu avec Ginny. Arrivées là-bas, elles avaient oublié qu'il y avait entraînement de Quiddich, donc elles ne la trouvèrent pas là. Par contre, elles trouvèrent un petit bout de parchemin. Curieuses toutes les deux, elles lurent ce qu'il y avait dessus et partirent à la recherche d'Harry qui était sur le terrain.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

-Lis ça, dit Hermione à Harry, mais pas à haute voix.

Harry prit le bout de papier et le lu.

-_« Que par cette incantation,_

_Il y ait toute disparition_

_De ma longue dépression_

_Et que la joie revienne à moi_

_Pour que je redevienne comme autrefois. » _Pour qu'elle redevienne comme autrefois, mais elle n'était pas comme ça avant. dit Harry.

-Elle a dût dire quelque chose de plus sans s'en rendre compte, reprit Hermione.

-Un…

-Un enchantement, coupa Anaëlle. Apparemment Ginny ne va pas aussi bien qu'on le croit. Où est-elle ?

-Dans les vestiaires, répondit Harry.

-Le seul moyen de la désenchanter c'est de lui lancer un autre enchantement pour l'effet contraire.

Anaëlle et Hermione allèrent dans les vestiaires et virèrent les autres filles pour rester seules avec Ginny.

-Ginny pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda Hermione.

-Fait quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu t'es lancée un enchantement ?

-Pour oublier Ron, et ça marche très bien.

-Non, Ginny, on sait que c'est dur de savoir ton frère dans le camp adverse, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute…

-Et ce n'est pas en t'ensorcelant que tu arrangeras les choses, poursuivit Anaëlle.

-Je m'en fiche, je suis bien comme ça et je ne changerai rien.

Ginny allait partir mais Anaëlle et Hermione se mirent devant elle pour l'empêcher de sortir. Harry mit son oreille contre la porte pour écouter. C'est à ce moment là que Drago arriva.

-Alors, on écoute aux vestiaires des filles. Je te signal que tu as une copine qui est ma sœur.

-Chut ! Je te signal qu'Anaëlle, Hermione et Ginny sont là dedans et il commence à y avoir de l'eau dans la gaz.

Drago se posta juste à côté d'Harry.

-Laissez-moi sortir !

-Non !

-J'ai dit laissez-moi sortir !

-Ginny pose cette baguette !

-Laissez-moi d'abord sortir !

-Hors de question !

-_Ex…_

-_Stupéfix_!

-Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elles lui ont fait, chuchota Harry derrière la porte.

-Je croyais qu'elles étaient amies, Dit Drago. On ne devrait pas entrer pour voir ?

-T'es dingue ou quoi, tu veux qu'elles nous tuent ?

De retour dans les vestiaires.

-Hermione j'arrive pas à croire que t'ais fait ça !

-Elle allait nous lancer le sort de désarmement.

-Tout de même un _Stupéfix !_

-Ouais bon, t'as un enchantement en tête ?

-Euh… Que Ginny revienne à nous,

Qu'on ne la perde pas pour un sou

Qu'elle ne se… voile pas la face

Ou son âme… trépasse.

Une lumière blanche apparue puis disparu autour de Ginny. Hermione leva le sort et Ginny se releva et serra ses amies dans ses bras.

-Excusez-moi les filles, je suis désolée. J'aurai pu vous blesser.

-On ne t'en veux pas, t'as subi un sort, n'est-ce pas Hermione.

-Ouais, ouais, sinon, Anaëlle ton incantation était… spéciale.

-C'est vrai, je ne suis pas douée. On devrait sortir de là.

Elles ouvrirent la porte et trouvèrent Drago et Harry devant elles.

-Alors vous écoutez aux portes maintenant ?

-Euh…non moi… je… C'est _Potter/ Malefoy_, dirent les garçons en même temps.

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

-Ça va Ginny ?

-Oui Harry, ça va. On devrait renter maintenant.

-Tu nous promets de ne plus déprimer.

-Oui Hermione, je vous le promets.

Ils rentèrent au château en riant. Le soir venu pendant le dîner, Dumbledore se leva pour prendre la parole.

-Comme vous le savez, nous sommes en période de guerre et nous avons fait appel à des renforts et justement ils y en a qui sont arrivés. Argus, faîtes les entrer.

Rusard ouvrit la porte et fit place à des Aurors et apprentis Aurors français. Ils se positionnèrent face à Dumbledore. Tout les élèves les regardèrent et Anaëlle se mit soudain à hoqueter. Elle avait reconnu un des apprentis Aurors qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle dévia la tête.

-Anaëlle ça va ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui, oui.

-Maintenant retournez dans vos dortoirs et bonne nuit à tous.

Durant la nuit, Anaëlle ne pouvait pas dormir. Elle pensait et repensait à l'Auror français qu'elle avait vu. Le lendemain elle avait des cernes aux yeux si bien que son petit ami n'avait pas arrêté su lui demander si elle avait un souci.

-T'es sûre que ça va ?

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, c'est jusque que…

-Bonjour Anaëlle…

Celle-ci se retourna devant le fameux Auror de nom de Jean Martin.

-Anaëlle qui c'est ? demanda Harry.

-Mon ancien petit ami. Comment oses-tu me parler, dit-elle à celui-ci. Après ce que tu m'as fait.

-C'était un accident.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait que je me défoule un peu sur lui…

-Eh le minus, on se calme.

Harry se leva et se place devant Jean rouge de colère.

-Laisse-moi deviner, c'est ton nouveau copain Ana… Harry Potter. Tu fais dans le luxe ?

-Je vais me le faire !

-Harry non !

Harry fut retenu par Hermione et Ginny. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Drago arriva derrière lui.

-Deux mecs, tu fais les choses en grand Ana…

-C'est mon frère abrutit. Tu ne vois pas qu'on se ressemble. Maintenant laisse-moi.

-Je voudrais te parler.

-Et de quoi ? De ce qu'il s'est passé l'an dernier ? Tu vas me redire que c'était un accident ? Bien beau l'accident. Je te retrouve à poil dans le lit de mon ex-meilleure amie. Je devais dire quoi ?! J'en ai pleuré pendant des semaines mais maintenant c'est plus de la tristesse que je ressens mais de la rage et de la pitié. J'ai pitié de toi. Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici parce qu'à chaque fois que je te croiserais, j'aurais envie d'écraser ta face de rat. Et ça ce n'est qu'un début…

Elle lui balança son jus de citrouille en pleine face et sortit de la grande salle suivit d'Harry pendant que Drago surveillait Jean pour ce qu'il allait faire.

-Anaëlle t'es calmée ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, oh et puis non.

Elle retourna dans la grande salle et le gifla d'une gifle qu'il n'oublierait pas de si tôt et ressortit un peu plus souriante.

-Là je suis calmée.

-Dit donc, tu faisais dans l'âge mûr l'an dernier, lui dit Harry en souriant.

-Pour un an de plus et pour être tombée sur un abrutit, il ne faut pas être fière. Harry, je t'aime, n'en doute pas.

-Je n'en doute pas. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Harry l'embrassa amoureusement. Pendant ce temps Drago menaçait l'Auror que s'il retenait quoi que ce soit ave sa sœur il le tuerait, le découperait en petite rondelle et l'enverrait se faire manger par un hippogriffe. Jean partit de son côté et Hermione chuchota quelque chose à son oreille.

-T'es trop sexy quand tu t'énerves.

Et elle l'embrassa. Ginny soupira.

-Epargnez-moi ça, s'il vous plait. Respectez les célibataires.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

A samedi.


	25. Grosse crise

**_Viviane : _**merci.

**_Twinzie_** : Il ne faut pas oublier que Drago est un Personnage… lol.

**_Cécile_** : Non, jean a bien fait sinon, Anaëlle ne serait pas avec Harry.

**_BlakyTox_** : merci

**_Aurore_** : merci.

**_Tchingtchong : _**merci.

**_Lil'Ashura _**: je ne sais pas si Ginny aura le petit ami parfait.

**_Chapitre25 : Grosse crise._**

Maintenant, tous les renforts étaient à Poudlard. Il y avait donc la France, l'Espagne, les USA, l'Italie et même la Bulgarie. La guerre pouvait éclater maintenant, ils étaient tous là. Ils attendaient juste que Voldemort surgisse. Jean, l'ancien petit ami d'Anaëlle était un vrai bourreau des cœurs dans le château. Il était pire que Drago. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait dans les couloirs, Anaëlle avait envie de le prendre comme punching-ball et ça avait faillit arriver. Quelques jours auparavant, Jean avait tenté une approche vers elle et avait fait l'erreur de la toucher. Elle lui avait donné des coups jusqu'à ce que les professeurs viennent les séparer et à la fin de son attaque, Anaëlle avait dit que ça lui avait fait du bien de se défouler. Sinon, après ça il ne l'avait plus approché à moins de 50 mètres.

Quelques jours étaient passés et Jean se promenait des le château quand il vit une jeune fille à terre entrain, de pleurer. Cette jeune fille était Ginny. Et si elle pleurait c'était toujours à cause de la même personne : Ron. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Alors jeune demoiselle, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Ce n'est pas à un crétin comme toi que je vais le dire.

-Doucement, pas la peine de m'agresser. Je peux peut-être t'aider.

-Ça m'étonnerait !

-C'est quoi ? Un chagrin d'amour ?

-Un chagrin oui, d'amour certainement pas. Mon frère est mangemort et je me demande pourquoi il a fait ça. Tu ne peux pas m'aider.

Malgré le fait qu'elle ait promis à ses amis de se sentir un peu mieux, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui et de pleurer.

-C'est vrai. Ecoute ça va sûrement être brutal ce que je vais te dire mais ton frère est un parfait crétin. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens mais je l'imagine et se battre contre son propre frère doit sûrement être dur. Mais il ne mérite pas que tu pleures pour lui. Pas du tout, s'il est mangemort, ça veut dire qu'il ne ressent plus rien, même pour toi. Essuies-moi ces grosses larmes, elles sont entrain d'enlaidir ton beau visage.

Ginny sourit et essuya ses larmes. Durant la soirée, à l'heure du dîner Hermione posa son regard à la tale des Serpentard et vit avec horreur que Drago riait à cœur joie avec une apprentie Auror Américaine. Si ça avait été Daphné, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé mais quelque chose lui disait que cette fille voulait plus qu'une simple discussion et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Plus tard Drago entra dans la salle commune et trouva Hermione assise sur le canapé.

-Alors tu as bien dîner ? demanda-t-elle un peu sèchement.

-Heu… oui, répondit Drago.

-Et l'américaine, t'as bien rit avec elle ?

-Elle est sympa, pourquoi ?

-Sympa ? Elle ne cherche pas qu'à sympathiser avec toi. Elle te dévore des yeux. Si elle s'écoutait elle te sauterait dessus.

Hermione avait une voix encore plus froide et distante et Drago ne comprenait pas trop.

-Hermione qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? J'ai que je vois qu'elle ne te laisse pas indifférent cette américaine !

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi. C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie mais…

-Oh elle est jolie ?! Donc j'ai raison, elle ne te laisse pas indifférent, c'est ça ?

-Hermione arrête ! De toute façon elle n'est pas mon genre ! Et ça ne sert à rien de gueuler comme ça parce que moi je ne te fais aucun reproche par rapport au gars qui te reluque de la tête au pied. En fait, ce que je vois là c'est que tu ne me fais pas confiance !

-Je n'ai pas dis ça !

-Peut-être mais c'est la vérité et si tu ne me fait pas confiance, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait rester ensemble !

Trop en colère pour dire quoi que soit, Hermione sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffonfor. Pendant ce temps, Drago était entrain de se demander pourquoi il avait dit ça et ne s'arrêtait pas de se traiter d'idiot. Il voulait lui courir après mais il fut comme paralysé. Il s'assit sur le canapé comme un automate. Hermione arriva dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et vit qu'elle était totalement vide. Sans réfléchir, elle alla dans le dortoir des garçons et se dirigea vers le lit d'Harry. Elle s'assit au bord de celui-ci sans rien dire. Sentant un poids sur son lit, Harry ouvrit les yeux et mit ses lunettes. Quand il vit Hermione, il fut un peu étonné.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il n'aurait pas dû poser cette question parce qu'elle se réfugia dans ses bras en fondant en larme. Harry ne comprenait vraiment rien. Hermione ne pleurait vraiment pas en silence ce qui fit que les autres garçons se réveillèrent. Il l'emmena dans la salle commune.

-Hermione, ça ne va pas ?

-Je me suis disputé avec… avec Drago…

Il tenta de la consoler. En même temps, Anaëlle descendit du dortoir des filles en disant que Drago lui avait envoyé un hibou.

Harry lui dit que Drago et Hermione venait de se disputer. Anaëlle se précipita vers la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ! Si vous êtes ensemble, ce n'est certainement pas pour vous séparer. Se dit-elle.

-Anaëlle, n'amoche pas ton frère, il doit être dans le même état qu'elle.

-Je vais essayer. Je prends ta cape.

Elle sortit. Hermione se calma un peu et expliqua la cause de leur dispute à Harry.

-C'était notre première dispute depuis qu'on était ensemble.

-Etait ? Pourquoi était ?

-Il a dit que si je ne lui faisais pas confiance, ça ne servait à rien qu'on reste ensemble. Mais ce n'est pas que je ne lui fait pas confiance c'est juste que…

-Tu as fait une crise de jalousie parce que tu l'aimes.

-Oui…

Elle continua de sangloter.

-Tu sais, il t'aime et je suis sûr qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit. Je suis sûr qu'il regrette.

-Tu crois ?

-Mais oui. Vous vous aimez, demain tout sera arrangé. Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? Aller, repose-toi un peu. Je pense qu'Anaëlle va le mettre sur le droit chemin.

Hermione s'allongea sur le canapé pendant qu'Harry s'assit sur un fauteuil pour rester près de sa meilleure amie.

-Triple andouille ! Tu es bien sûr d'être mon frère. Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu ais du sang Black qui coule dans les veines. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Hermione est en larme ! Abrutit ! Demain t'aura intérêt à te faire pardonner ou je te jure que mon punching-ball ce sera toi.

-T'as vu Hermione ?

-Elle est dans les bras d'Harry en pleure.

-Elle est dans les bras de Potter ! Et tu ne dis rien ?

-Pourquoi je dirais quelque chose ? C'est comme si c'était toi que me consolait. Ecoute si Hermione t'as fait cette petite scène c'est parce qu'elle t'aime.

-Non elle n'a pas confiance en moi. Elle croit que je saute sur tout ce qui bouge.

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est normal. Tu étais comme ça Drago.

-J'étais oui, je ne le suis plus. Il y a plein de garçons qui la regardent et je n'en fait pas tout un drame et ce n'est pas l'envi qui me manque de les étrangler.

-Ecoute Drago, demain va la voir et dit-lui que tu es désolé, que tu ne veux pas te séparer d'elle et que tu l'aimes d'accord ?

-…

-D'accord ?

-D'accord. Traite-moi d'imbécile. Dit Drago en soupirant.

-Andouille et abrutit ça suffit je crois. Ça ne te gène pas que je reste dormir avec toi.

-Non, tu peux prendre ma chambre.

-Mais non, je vais rester avec toi.

Anaëlle s'assit à côté de Drago et mit le cape d'Harry sur elle pour faire en sorte qu'elle serve de couverture. Drago se promit d'aller parler à Hermione dès le lendemain. Au petit matin, Hermione se réveilla aux aurores, mais pas vraiment de bonne humeur.

-Ça va Hermione, demanda Harry.

-Pas vraiment. Je vais me préparer.

Elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles.

-Euh… la sortie c'est par là.

-Je… j'ai des affaires dans le dortoir des filles.

Harry alla donc se préparer. Dans la salle des préfets en chef Anaëlle était déjà partit et Drago se préparait, la tête complètement ailleurs. Quand il sortit de la pièce, il vit l'Américaine qui l'attendait.

-Salut Drago.

-Sally, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je voulais qu'on discute un peu avant le petit-déjeuner.

-C'est gentil mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

-S'il te plait ?

Drago capitula et laissa Sally entrer contre son gré, parce qu'elle s'invita. Pendant ce temps, Hermione dit à Harry et Anaëlle qu'elle devait aller chercher ses affaires et qu'elle allait les rejoindre plus tard. Quand elle entra dans la salle commune, une horrible image était devant elle. Elle vit Sally allongée sur Drago entrain de l'embrasser.

-Hermione, non attends c'est pas ce que tu crois.

Elle partit en courant Drago à ses trousses. Elle couru jusqu'à la grande et se réfugia une fois de plus dans les bras d'Harry en pleurant à chaude larmes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il… il…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-Il… Il l'a embrassé !

Elle s'effondra devant toute la grande salle en larme. Drago arriva et alla vers Hermione.

-Ne la touche pas ! Cracha Harry.

-Comment as-tu pu faire ça Drago ? Comment, dit Anaëlle.

-Ne vous mêlez pas de ça. Ça se passe entre Hermione et moi. Hermione il faut qu'on se parle.

Elle se retourna vers lui et le gifla en lui disant les larmes aux yeux.

-On a plus rien à se dire.

Drago ne lui dit rien durant un moment, mais il devait lui parler, peu importe que tout le monde entende, ça ne pouvait pas attendre.

-Hermione, elle s'est jetée sur moi, elle m'a prise au dépourvu. Tu avais raison, tu avais raison sur toute la ligne. Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi.

Elle ne le regardait pas, faisant comme si elle n'entendait rien pourtant, elle écoutait attentivement. La grande salle n'avait jamais paru aussi silencieuse, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

-Bon sang Hermione, tu ne comprends pas que t'es la femme de ma vie ! Jamais je n'oserais te causer du tort. Jamais je ne te tromperai. Hermione je t'aime, je suis fou de toi, je suis dingue de toi. J'en ai rien à faire de l'autre fille, c'est toi que je veux…

Tout le monde avait la bouche grande ouverte. Drago Malefoy avait vraiment dû changer pour dire de telles choses. Hermione ne disait toujours rien mais son cœur s'était emballé quand il avait dit qu'elle était la femme de sa vie. Au fond d'elle, elle bondissait de joie, elle voulait lui pardonner mais pour savoir si elle ne faisait pas une bêtise, elle regarda Harry qui lu fit une signe de tête et Anaëlle qui lui sourit. Elle se leva et se mit devant Drago et…

CLAC.

-Ça c'est pour ne pas avoir compris que je t'aime. Et ça… c'est parce que je t'aime.

Et elle l'embrassa. Rien n'aurait pu briser ce moment sauf…

-Je te le laisse, il embrasse très mal à mon goût.

Hermione, d'un calme olympien, prit son porridge et l'étala sur la figure de Sally en lui ajoutant un bon verre de jus. Tout le monde se moqua évidemment d'elle.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais apparemment, il y a eu un petit problème avec les sites quand j'ai voulu faire ma mise à jour. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.


	26. Bientôt

**_Lumière et ombre : _**merci pour la review et juste une chose, l'amour rend aveugle.

**_BA de Danone : _**merci.

**_Tchingtchong _**: merci

**_Cécile : _**entre Ginny et Jean, ce sera un peu compliquer, parce qu'il y aura une petite « fouineuse » devine qui ce sera…

**_Viviane : _**merci

**_Lil'Ashura_** : comme je l'ai déjà, entre Ginny et Jean sera assez ambiguë.

**_Lady125_** : la demande en mariage n'est pas pour tout de suite.

**_Lavande Brown Potter_** : merci …

_**Chapitre26 : Bientôt.**_

Le lendemain matin, Hermione et Drago étaient couché dans le lit de Serpentard. Malgré la dispute de la veille, Hermione se sentait la fille la plus heureuse de la terre. Ils étaient tout les deux réveillés et ne disaient rien.

-Drago ?

-Hum…

-Tu peux me répéter ce que tu m'as dit hier ?

-Et qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit hier ?

-Que j'étais la femme de ta vie…

Drago se mit à rire, l'embrassa et lui dit au creux de l'oreille qu'elle était la femme de sa vie. Hermione l'embrassa à son tour.

-Ecoute Hermione, j'ai… j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

-Heu… voilà, c'est juste une idée en l'air, comme ça. Si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais. A la fin de l'année, ça… te dirait qu'on se mette en ménage ?

Hermione se redressa et regarda Drago qui avait le visage tout rouge, lui qui est d'habitude pâle.

-Tu… tu veux qu'on habite ensemble ? demanda Hermione.

-Ben, euh… oui. Si tu es d'accord.

Pour toute réponse, elle se jeta sur lui pour lui dire qu'elle était d'accord pour vivre avec lui en sortant du château. Ils avaient vécus pratiquement un an ensemble alors pourquoi pas toute la vie.

Dans la salle sur demande, un couple dormait paisiblement. Après ne plus s'être sentit épié, Harry et Anaëlle avaient passer leur première nuit ensemble, une nuit magique. Anaëlle se réveilla la première. Elle se redressa et regarda Harry dormir pendant quelques instants. Il se réveilla par la suite. Ils se sourient et s'embrassèrent.

-J'aimerai avoir un réveil comme ça tous les jours, chuchota Harry.

-Ça peut se faire, on verra.

Anaëlle se blottit contre Harry en caressant son torse et en lui soufflant un petit « je t'aime » dont il répondit par un baiser.

-Tu pense à quoi, demanda le jeune homme.

-Drago et Hermione. Ils font un sacré couple ces deux là.

-C'est vrai. Je n'avais jamais vu Hermione dans cet état, ça m'a fait vraiment mal pour elle. Elle est folle de lui.

-Oui, et il est fou d'elle.

Ils discutèrent un instant avant d'aller se préparer pour passer toute la journée ensemble. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, ils virent Hermione entrain de chantonner signe qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux que la veille.

-Alors Hermione, ça va mieux.

-Beaucoup mieux.

Elle se remit à chantonner et n'oublia pas bien sur d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Harry et Anaëlle.

-Heu… il faut que vous dise que… à la fin de l'année, Drago et moi allons… vivre ensemble.

Harry s'arrêta de boire son jus de citrouilles et regarda alternativement Hermione et Drago qui était à la table des Serpentard.

-Ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire. Dit Hermione à Harry.

-Pour être franc, non ça ne me plait pas, mais je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

-Exactement.

-Mais, je vais quand même le dire. Vous vivrez ensemble si, et seulement si la guerre est finie et que nous l'avons gagné. Dans le cas contraire on ira tous au QG.

-QG ? C'est quoi ça ? demanda Anaëlle.

-Quartier Général. C'est là que sont tes parents.

-Mais Harry, s'affola Hermione, le QG, Ron, Il sait où ça se trouve.

-Dumbledore a déjà prit des mesures de sécurité, ne t'en fait pas.

-D'accord. Donc t'es d'accord pour que je m'installe avec Drago ?

-Si la guerre est finie et que nous l'avons gagné.

-Merci.

C'est à ce moment là que Ginny arriva avec le sourire aux lèvres et s'assit tout en soupirant.

-J'aime te voir comme ça ma petite Ginny, dit Anaëlle.

-Tant mieux parce que je vais à Pré-au-Lard avec ton ex.

Anaëlle laissa tomber sa cuillère et regarda Ginny comme si elle était devenue folle.

-Harry je crois qu'on ira au village à quatre, dit Anaëlle.

-Quoi ! Mais non. Ginny…

-Anaëlle ne t'inquiète pas. S'il me fait quoi que ce soit je rentre illico au château. Je suis une fille responsable tu sais.

-Ok. Je te laisserai seule avec lui, mais au moindre problème tu me le dis et je le massacre.

-Oui maman…, soupira Ginny.

Hermione se mit à rire pendant qu'Anaëlle devînt rouge. Bizarrement elle se voyait avec trois enfants et Harry comme mari, ce qui l'avait embarrassé et Harry était dans le même état qu'elle, ce qui veut dire qu'il pensait aussi à la même chose. Drago s'approcha d'eux et s'assit à côté d'Hermione

-Alors comme ça tu veux vivre avec elle ? demanda Harry.

-Pourquoi, t'es jaloux ?

-Oh pour ça aucun risque. Mais je te préviens, il va falloir des tas de bibliothèques avec les tonnes de livres qu'elle a et Hermione est hyper ultra maniaque.

Drago regarda Hermione qui l'embrassa en disant qu'Harry racontait n'importe quoi.

-En tout cas, je t'interdis de vivre avec ma sœur.

-Tu ne m'empêcheras pas.

-Elle est lunatique.

-Si tu crois que c'est ça qui va me faire fuir, mon pauvre il va falloir que tu fouines un peu plus souvent la fouine.

-Harry !

Ginny explosa de rire.

-Eh le balafré, mesure un peu ton langage avant que je te mette un autre éclair sur l'autre côté de ton front.

-Drago !

La journée commença par une bonne partie d'insulte, que du bonheur. A Pré-au-Lard, chacun partirent de leur côté. Dans le village, Ginny et Jean, se promenèrent en silence.

-Sinon… Ginny ça va ?

-Oui, oui.

Sa réponse sonnait faux et Jean le remarqua. Il commença à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Toi, tu as parlé avec Anaëlle.

-Ça se voit tant que ça ?

-Oui.

-Je suis démasquée.

-Ecoute, je sais que ce que j'ai fait à Anaëlle est dégueulasse, il faut le dire. Mais en un an il s'en passe des choses et je ne suis plus le même.

-Je veux bien te croire, mais tu sais entre nous, il ne pourra rien se passer. Notre âge est différent et on a pas les mêmes centre s'intérêt. Tu as l'âge de travailler alors que je ne suis qu'une collégienne de sixième année.

-Tu n'as peut-être que seize ans mais je t'ai déjà observé et tu es très mature pour ton âge.

-Merci.

Drago et Hermione se promenait aussi de leur côté main dans la main en s'embrassant de temps en temps tout en se disant qu'ils s'aimaient. C'était vraiment important pour eux de se le dire vu ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

-Tu ne vas pas regretter de vivre avec moi ? demanda Hermione.

-Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi cette idée ?

-C'est que je peux être insupportable par moment, tu sais.

-Oui je le sais, mais comme tu l'as dit on a presque vécu un an ensemble, alors pourquoi pas toute la vie. Et si je te l'ai demandé c'est parce que je le veux.

Elle l'embrassa passionnément. Hermione en était vraiment sûr maintenant, Drago l'aimait vraiment. Pendant ce temps, un certain Voldemort des un certain Manoir Malefoy était content ; très content même trop content et ça ne présageait rien de bon.

-Bien, je voulais vous dire que nous avons beaucoup de renfort. Lucius, Weasley, je suis vraiment fière de vous. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait de vous mon second. Nous allons bientôt passer à l'attaque et ni le vieux fou, i le survivant ne pourront faire quoique soit. Je sens la victoire nous ouvrir les bras.

Voldemort se mit à rire diaboliquement tout en faisant la marque des ténèbre sur certain des partisans. A Poudlard, c'est Harry qui avait mal. Oui, il avait mal, très mal. Sa cicatrice le brûlait, il hurlait de douleur. Il avait tellement mal qu'Anaëlle fut obligée de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Quand Mrs Pomfrech su ce qu'il avait, elle prévînt Dumbledore qui arriva tout de suite.

-Harry que se passe t-il ?

-Ça commence… il va attaquer. Il faut se préparer. AAAAHHH !

-Calme-toi. Tu resteras ici cette nuit. Je m'occupe du reste.

Harry se coucha sur un lit pendant qu'Anaëlle le regardait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, elle avait eu tellement peur. Elle lui prit la main pendant qu'il se calmait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. Ne pleure pas, demain j'irai mieux…

Après ça, il commença à s'endormir et Anaëlle fut viré des lieux. L'enfer ne faisait que commencer. Elle se dirigea vers la salle commune des préfets en chef et pour une fois, elle ne les dérangeait pas. Voyant que ces yeux étaient rouges, Drago alla vers elle.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Harry est à l'infirmerie.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

-Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal. Elle le brûlait alors je l'ai emmené à l'infirmerie. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état, j'ai cru qu'il allait mourir. J'ai eu tellement peur.

Elle éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son frère.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça lui arrive, dit la préfète, c'est juste que d'habitude il ne va pas l'infirmerie. Mais tu verras, demain il sera sur pied.

-Il a dit qu'il fallait se préparer, que ça commençait…

-La guerre…

Pendant ce temps, Daphné était aussi à l'infirmerie. Elle avait et un flash et était tombée dans une transe incontrôlable et s'était évanouie. Un élève qui l'avait vu à terre, l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie. Daphné disait des chose incompréhensible mais on distinguait « vite… bientôt… final… nombreux… » Dumbledore comprit.

-Il va falloir se préparer et préparer les élèves. Vous irez tous parler aux élèves de vos maisons pour expliquer clairement la situation, vous leur direz que les élèves de première à cinquième année resteront dans leur salle commune et les septièmes et sixièmes années se battrons. On n'a pas le choix… Vous avez comprit ?

Les professeurs acquiescèrent. Chaque directeur de maison irait tout expliquer le lendemain. Pour le moment, il fallait les laisser dormir.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

A mercredi.


	27. On ne pourra rien y faire

**_Lavande Brown Potter_** : je suis désolée mais les mises à jours sont tous les samedi et les mercredi.

**_Viviane_** : merci.

**_Kimlovetom_** : merci.

**_Hanna _**: merci.

**_Cécile_** : Oui Anaëlle est la fouineuse, et oui je vais finir mon histoire…

**_Lady125_** : 14 ? C'est digne de deux équipe de quiddich, je pense qu'Hermione ne sera pas pour…lol

_**Chapitre27 : On ne pourra rien y faire.**_

Le lendemain matin, Anaëlle se réveilla dans la chambre de Drago. Apparemment, son frère l'avait emmené dans la pièce quand elle s'était endormie sur le canapé. Elle se leva et pu voir des vêtements propre qui lui appartenait devant elle. Hermione y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quand elle en sortit, elle trouva Hermione devant la porte de sa chambre lui souriant.

-Salut ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui un peu. Je vais aller voir Harry. Après j'aurai quelque chose à te dire.

-Vas-y je ne te retiens pas.

-Au fait, merci pour les vêtements.

-De rien.

Anaëlle sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Elle y entra et vit Harry réveillé qui semblait avoir bonne mine. Il discutait avec Daphné.

-Salut vous deux, vous allez bien ?

-Ça va mieux, je te l'avais dit. Il ne fallait pas que tu t'inquiètes.

-Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça. J'ai eu tellement peur.

Elle se jeta sur lui en l'embrassant. Daphné éclata de rire. Mrs Pomfresh arriva et leur dit qu'ils pourraient sortir de là dès maintenant. Ils se préparèrent et sortirent de l'endroit pour aller dans la grande salle.

-Harry ? fit Anaëlle.

-Oui ?

-Ne me refait plus jamais une peur pareille. D'accord ?

-Oui ma chérie.

-Co… comment tu m'as appelé ?

-Ma chérie. Ça te plait pas ? Tu sais c'est ba…

Elle l'embrassa en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait. Dans la grande salle, Ginny riait avec Jean. Visiblement, il ne lui avait rien fait de désagréable ce qui soulagea Anaëlle. Drago et Hermione arrivèrent à leur tour.

-Tu voulais me parler Anaëlle ?

-Euh… oui, viens. Ginny, tu peux venir ?

-Je viens.

Les trois filles s'éloignèrent des garçons pour parler.

-Alors ?

-En fait, il y a deux nuits, Harry et moi avons… nous avons…euh…

-C'est si dur à dire, demanda Hermione.

-Oui quand même. On a fait l'amour.

-Bienvenu au club, lui dit-elle.

-S'il ne faut que ça pour faire parti de votre club, je vais le faire avec Jean.

Anaëlle regarda Ginny avec des yeux ronds prête à exploser.

-Je rigole, sinon Harry, il est comment ?

-Mais ça ne te regarde pas Ginny.

-Bon d'accord. Hermione, il est comment Malefoy ?

-Ginny, tu es entrain de vivre par procuration. Ce n'est pas bien…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis célibataire et je me suis fait larguée au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de lui, mais bon. Jean est quand même beau gosse.

-Arrête, dit Anaëlle, je vais avoir une attaque.

Du côté des Serpentard, Daphné et Drago prenait leur petit-déjeuner et Drago était entrain de lui parler. Il devenait de plus en plus bavard. Hermione avait détînt sur lui, il continuait à parler mais Daphné ne l'écoutait pas. Elle regardait au loin.

-Daphné, ça va ?

-Oui, oui.

-T'as vu quelque chose ?

-Je… j'ai vu… la guerre, le bien perdre et Harry… mourir.

-Il faut que tu lui dises.

-A quoi ça servirait, je ne sais même pas comment changer ça.

-Pourtant il le faut ! dit Drago en haussant le ton.

-Mais je ne peux pas ! Harry va mourir et on ne pourra rien y faire !

Tout le monde avait entendu la dernière phrase se Daphné ainsi que le concerné. Daphné partit en courant et Drago regarda Harry qui parti après elle. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la tour d'astronomie

-Daphné, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

-Des flashs. Des dizaines de flashs…, j'ai vu… Hermione et Ginny mourir, Narcissa et Mr DeVillois se faire tuer par Lucius Malefoy, j'ai vu Anaëlle mourir en essayant de te protéger, Harry, mais ça n'a pas marché. Weasley te retenait et Voldemort t'a tué. Drago et moi sommes devenus mangemorts et le mal était partout, partout.

Elle sanglota.

-Quand ça se passait ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ce soir, demain après demain, mais c'est bientôt. Mais Harry, ce n'est pas parce que je t'as dit ça, que tu vas certainement mourir mais c'est probable. Je suis désolée.

Elle continua à pleurer alors qu'Harry regardait dehors sans rien dire. Ils sortirent de la tour et allèrent à leur cours de métamorphose.

-Nous n'allons pas faire cours, direction la salle de duel.

Les élèves suivirent McGonagall en silence. Toutes les septièmes et sixièmes années se trouvaient là.

-Maintenant, commença Dumbledore, vous savez tous que la guerre est inévitable et qu'elle aura lieux très bientôt. Si vous êtes ici c'est parce que je vous demande de combattre le mal. Vous connaissez déjà beaucoup de chose pour vous battre.

-Si ce que Daphné a dit est vrai, je refuse de me battre, dit un Poufsouffle.

Tous les autres approuvèrent.

-Seulement, vous n'avez pas le choix. Les circonstances font que nous ne somme pas assez nombreux malgré les renforts.

-D'accord, seulement je ne veux pas mourir, dit un étudiant.

-Moi non plus, approuva un autre.

-Vous n'êtes que des lâches ! Hurla Ginny.

Un débat commença entre ceux qui voulaient se battre et ceux qui ne voulaient pas se battre. Les professeurs n'arrivaient pas à les calmer puis Daphné sortit du lot en disant :

-J'ai une idée.

Tout le monde la regarda en attendant qu'elle continue dans sa lancée.

-Et si... on se clonait…

Personne ne comprit.

-Continue Daphné, demanda le directeur.

-On pourrait tous se cloner, comme ça nos clones iraient se battre pendant que nous on resterait dans le château.

-Je trouve toujours que ce serait lâche de notre part, dit Ginny.

-Oui mais on serait en sécurité et mes flashs ne se réaliseront pas. A moins qu'ils se réalisent mais que ce soit les clones qui subissent le tous.

-Oui mais c'est moi, qui doit tuer Voldemort, pas mon clone.

-Eh bien, ton clone combattra, quand Tu-Sais-Qui l'auras tué, parce qu'il le tuera, il sera content, tu apparaîtras et il n'aura pas le temps de se rendre compte qu'il s'est fait piégé que tu l'auras déjà tué… et le bien gagnera.

-Qui est d'accord ? demanda Dumbledore.

Les trois quarts des élèves levèrent la main à part les Gryffondor et Drago. Dans leur tête, c'était « Je veux les tuer des mes propres mains »

-On sera donc tous cloné. Vous pouvez retourner en cours, nous allons chercher de quoi une potion pour le moment venu.

Ils sortirent de la salle de duel.

-Ne faîtes pas cette tête là, dit Daphné, au moins on n'aura aucune chance de mourir.

Durant le déjeuner, le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour prendre la parole.

-Vu les circonstances, les Aurors Britanniques seront hébergés dans le château tout comme les autres et je tiens à préciser que les préfets en chef ne dormiront plus dans leur appartement, pour leur simple sécurité. Ils iront dans la salle commune de leur maison. Bon appétit.

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent et regardèrent le professeur Dumbledore totalement stupéfaits alors que les autres élèves se moquaient d'eux. Evidemment, ils sortaient ensemble et avec leur appartement, ils avaient de l'intimité mais maintenant, lui chez les Serpentard et elle chez les Gryffondor ça n'allait pas être facile.

-J'ai besoin d'être avec lui moi…

-Dire qu'à la rentrée, tu refusais de partager quoi que ce soit avec lui, dit Harry en riant.

-Beaucoup de choses ont changé Harry.

-Il a juste dit que tu ne dormiras plus dans l'appartement, mais rien ne vous empêche d'y aller pendant la journée, dit Anaëlle.

-Mais c'est dormir avec lui que je veux, moi !

-Chut ! Non mais t'es folle de crier comme ça Hermione, tout le monde te regarde.

-Désolée Harry mais j'ai besoin de dormir avec lui, d'être dans ses bras de…

-C'est bon ! J'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus, dit-il.

-Tu sauras Harry, continua Hermione, qu'après la petite aventure que tu a eu l'autre nuit avec notre chère Anaëlle, tu auras besoin de dormir avec elle.

-Hermione ! Dit la concernée.

Harry se mit à cracher l'eau qu'il buvait.

-Parle un peu plus fort, dit-il, je crois que personne n'a entendu.

-Si tu veux, tu humff…

-Non mais t'es dingue ! Malefoy déteint drôlement sur toi.

-C'est parce que je l'aime.

-C'est la première fois que je le dit. Hermione t'es devenue complètement tarée, soupira Harry.

-C'est parce que je l'aime.

Hermione était soudainement sur un petit nuage, pendant qu'Harry la regardait avec exaspération et qu'Anaëlle et Ginny éclataient de rire. Harry et Hermione pouvaient être très drôle quand ils s'y mettaient Comme Drago et Anaëlle…

-Hermione, les ASPIC sont dans un mois, reprit-il.

-Au mon dieu, il faut se mettre aux révisions !

Ginny et Anaëlle doublèrent les rires à s'en étouffer. Ils étaient trop drôles.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	28. A la nouvelle Lune

**_Lavande Brown Potter. : _**Merci.

**_Cécile_** : merci et non, le prochain chapitre ne sera pas la guerre.

**_Lady125_** : je pense que le clonage est aussi illégal en France…

**_Viviane _**: merci.

_**Chapitre28 : A la nouvelle Lune.**_

Le lendemain matin, Hermione commença à se réveiller mais garda les yeux fermés. Elle commença à rouler sur le lit et à le tâter en même temps puis elle en tomba dans en énorme fracas. Elle ouvrit les yeux et commença à appeler Drago. Anaëlle se réveilla en sursaut.

-Hermione, t'es dans le dortoir des filles, dit-elle encore endormit.

-Quoi ? Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Elle se leva du sol et se rassit sur son lit.

-Pourquoi Dumbledore a fait ça ? J'ai besoin de dormir avec lui.

-Ça, j'avais remarqué. Mais la prochaine fois soit plus discrète quand tu tombes du lit, parce la montée l'adrénaline dès le matin, non merci.

-Désolée. Mais je suis dingue de ton frère. Je ne pensais jamais dire ça un jour mais, j'ai hâte de vivre avec lui.

-Et moi avec Harry…

C'était sortit tout seule de sa bouche. Anaëlle rougit pendant qu'Hermione lui faisait un large sourire.

-Tu vas vivre avec lui ?

-Non. Non, mais j'aimerais. Tu comprends, Harry… je l'aime.

-Je comprends.

Elles s'affalèrent toutes les deux dans leur lit en pensant à l'homme qu'elles aimaient. Dans le dortoir des garçons des Serpentard, Drago se leva, seul. Bien sûr les autres élèves de son niveau n'étaient pas là puisqu'ils étaient dans son Manoir. Il se leva de son lit et missa tête dans ses mains. Ce dortoir lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs et ça lui faisait aussi bizarre de ne plus se réveiller à côté d'Hermione. Il se leva et alla prendre une bonne douche. A la fin de celle-ci, il sortit de son dortoir et trouva Daphné qui l'attendait avec un large sourire.

-Salut Drago.

-Salut.

-T'as bien dormit ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Pour savoir.

-Tu es trop curieuse.

-Je sais.

Ils arrivèrent devant la grande salle et trouvèrent Hermione et Anaëlle. Sans crier gare, Hermione sauta sur Drago et l'embrassa fougueusement.

-Tu m'as manqué cette nuit, dit-il.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Ginny se mit à côté d'eux t les regarda s'embrasser. Elle soupira brouillement et ils arrêtèrent de le faire pour la regarder.

-Ginny je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas vivre par procuration.

-Je me demandais, dit la rouquine sans faire attention à ce que venait de dire Hermione, ce que ça faisait d'embrasser le plus beau mec de Poudlard.

-Ginny !

-Tu veux essayer, dit Drago.

-Drago, non mais ça va pas ! Cria Hermione.

-Oui je veux bien, répondit Ginny.

Drago fut tout aussi étonné de la réponse qu'Hermione.

-Ginny t'es tombée sur la tête ou quoi !

-Ça va Hermione, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, je rigolais. Malefoy n'est pas mon type.

-Weasley, va voir ton français.

-J'aimerais bien, si ta sœur arrêtait un peu de me surveiller.

Elle rentra dans la grande salle avec els tourtereaux. Harry arriva par la suite et embrassa sa petite amie en lui disant :

-Bonjour mon amour…

-Mon amour ? Hier c'était ma chérie, aujourd'hui mon amour et demain ce sera quoi ? dit la concernée.

-Euh… mon cœur ?

-Je t'aime. Anaëlle l'embrassa.

Décidément l'amour était eu grand jour aujourd'hui. Ginny les regarda en colère.

-Si je recommence à déprimer ce sera de votre faite. Ça me manque à moi.

-Salut Ginny…

Celle-ci se retourna et vit Jean la regarder avec un large sourire. Elle rougit et tourna la tête.

-Salut, ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui et toi ?

-Je…je vais bien.

-Bon, ben… je te laisse.

Il s'éloigna sous l'œil de Ginny, qui soupira tout en sourient.

-Il est trop beau. Anaëlle t'as de bon goût…

-Bizarrement, je regrette ce goût, je préfère celui de maintenant.

Du côté des Serpentard, Daphné se leva et alla vers les lions, plus précisément vers Neville qui rougit automatiquement. Elle lui dit bonjour et il bégaya en rougissant de plus en plus. Seamus et Dean se moquèrent de lui. Après qu'il lui ai répondu, elle s'éloigné de lui pour aller vers Anaëlle Ginny et Hermione.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi je suis à Serpentard. Vous êtes géniaux, je vous adore tous.

-En particulier Neville.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça Harry ? demanda Daphné non sans rougir.

-L'intuition masculine et le fait que tu rougisses à chaque que l'on dit « Neville, Neville, Neville… »

-Ton intuition te fait défaut mon chers.

-Attends, Neville, Neville, Neville, là tu vois, tu rougis.

-Tu m'énerves. C'est officiel, je vous adore tous sauf Mr Harry Potter.

-Je suis vexé.

-Tant mieux.

Daphné, repartit sous les rires des trois filles. Ils allèrent tous à leur premier cours. Qui fut Divination. Alors là-bas, les prédictions allaient bon train. D'habitude, Trélawney ne prévoyait que la mort d'Harry mais là, c'était la mort de tous les septièmes années qu'elle avait prévu. Daphné y mettait un peu de son grain de sel non en disant qui allait mourir mais en disant qui irait vivre avec qui et aurait des enfants. Alors Drago et Hermione se marieraient et auraient cinq enfants dont des triplés, Anaëlle deviendrait Mrs Potter et aurait trois enfants avec lui. Après cette prédiction, Drago se leva et dit à Harry que s'il osait toucher Anaëlle de trop près il le tuerait. Seul soucis, Harry lui dit que c'était déjà fait. Drago se figea et pâlit plus qu'il en avait l'habitude et s'affala sur un pouf en disant : « Ma petite sœur, ma toute petite sœur ». Après ça, Daphné dût avouer que c'était de fausse prédiction et que c'était pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Cela n'empêche pas qu'il a touché ma sœur.

-Oh Drago, tu savais que je n'allais pas rester innocente toute ma vie…

Ensuite, ils ont eu cours de potion. Maintenant c'était le dada d'Harry de provoquer le maître des potions, ce faisait rire tout le monde. Pourtant ce n'était rien de bien drôle. C'était la réaction de professeur qui était drôle.

-Alors professeur, toujours pas de Mrs Rogue en vu ?

Le professeur se mit à rougir, et c'est en voyant ça que la classe se mit à éclater de rire. La voir rougir c'était quelque chose à mettre dans les anales. N'arrivant pas pour la première fois à rétablir l'ordre, il les vira tous des cachots. Ils continuèrent de rire jusqu'au hall.

-Harry ce n'est pas sympa de le taquiner, dit Hermione.

-Ah oui ? Et pourtant tu as été la première à rire de sa tête.

-N'empêche, ce n'est pas sympa.

Ils n'avaient pas passé une aussi belle matinée depuis bien longtemps. Harry alla vers Drago pour lui parler un peu des révélations de ce matin.

-Malefoy, je voudrais te parler.

-Pourquoi ? Pour me dire que t'as prévu de l'épouser. Achève-moi qu'on en finisse…

Harry ne l'avait jamais vu aussi bouleversé.

-Malefoy, franchement tu aurais dû savoir que ça allait vraiment arriver un moment donné non ? Pour Hermione et toi, je n'en ai pas fait tout un drame.

-Oui mais Hermione n'est pas ta sœur, c'est juste une considération que tu as, c'est pas pareil.

-Ecoute, j'aime Anaëlle autant que tu aimes Hermione. Tu saisis maintenant ce que je ressens ?

-Je… oui.

Harry lui fit une tape amicale dans le dos et alla rejoindre Anaëlle. Durant l'après-midi, les guerriers furent convoqués dans la salle de duel.

-Bien, je voulais vous dire que la potion de clonage sera bientôt fini et l'avantage, c'est qu'elle se conserve un mois. Alors voilà, bien sûr Lord Voldemort arrivera non sans faire de bruit, alors dès que vous entendrez du bruit, vous courez tous vers la tour d'astronomie, vous prendre une gorgée de la potion et vos clones se battront à votre place. Quand ton clone sera mort Harry, tu prendras un portoloin que je te confectionnerais qui t'enverra à Voldemort avec des membre de l'Ordre. Tu le tueras pendant que l'Ordre emmènera les mangemorts vivant en prison. Vous avez tous compris, demanda le directeur.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Mais quelqu'un posa une question.

-Pendant que nos clones combattront, nous on fera quoi, on les regardera ?

-Si cela vous tente. On restera dans la tour d'astronomie qui sera plongé dans le noir pour que personne ne nous voie. D'autres questions ?

Personne ne répondit et ils purent retourner à leur cours. Vers la fin de la journée, Daphné eu un autre flash. Dans ce flash, elle vit Voldemort débarquer dans le parc de l'école avec des centaines et des centaines de mangemorts. A la fin de ce flash, elle alla directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Professeur, professeur, j'au eu un autre flash.

-Qu'as-tu vu ?

-J'ai vu… Vous-Savez-Qui, débarquer avec ces partisans.

-Sait-tu quand ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais c'était le soir de la nouvelle Lune. (En général, on ne voit rien à la nouvelle Lune mais bon, ce n'est pas grave.)

-Alors c'est ce soir. Va prévenir tous les élèves que ce soir ils doivent être à la tour d'astronomie dès le coucher du Soleil.

-Bien professeur.

Elle couru dans tout le château pour prévenir tout ce qui allait ce combattre. L'heure était venue de se préparer pour la guerre finale. Harry sentit son cœur tout à coup s'emballer.

_**Fin du chapitre. **_

A mercredi…


	29. Ca commence

**_Viviane : _**merci.

**_Cécile_** : merci moi aussi je me répète en disant que je finirai l'histoire jusqu'au bout et oui, tu as raison ce sera bientôt la fin…

**_Lady125_** : oui le prochain chapitre c'est la guerre, pour les pertes, je ne dis rien !

**_Lavande Brown Potter_** : merci.

_**Chapitre29 : ça commence.**_

Tous les guerriers étaient dans la tour d'astronomie. Il y avait les élèves de septième et sixièmes années, les membres de l'Ordre, les professeurs et les français, espagnol, américains, italiens et bulgare. On n'aurait pas dit mais la tour était très spacieuse. Elle était plongée dans le noir. Harry n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. Il savait que si le plan ne fonctionnait pas, ils signeraient tous leur arrêt de mort. Sa cicatrice lui fit mal. Anaëlle lui prit la main en lui disant que tout allait bien se passer.

-Allez jeune gens, buvez ça.

Ils burent la potion et en une fraction de seconde, ils furent deux fois plus dans la pièce. Ils attendirent que le camp opposé arrive. Ils furent présent une demi-heure plus tard. Ils étaient arrivés en silence. Apparemment Voldemort voulait faire ça en silence pour les prendre en traître, mais heureusement, Daphné était là.

-Allez, les clones vous y aller. Tu sais ce qu'il faudra faire le moment venu Harry ?

-Oui professeur, dit-il en regardant son clone avec des yeux rond.

-Bien, allez-y et n'oubliez pas, vous tuez des mangemorts, mais vous devez vous laissez faire tuer.

Ils acquiescèrent et partir en guerre. Les ressemblances étaient flagrantes. Ils avaient toutes les pensées tous les sentiments et toutes les faculté des êtres originaux. Le professeur Rogue avait fait du bon boulot.

-Professeur, les clones disparaîtront quand ?

-A la fin de la guerre Mr Potter, répondit le maître des potions.

Les clones arrivèrent dans le parc de Poudlard face à Voldemort et les centaines de mangemorts qui étaient derrière lui.

-Oh, je vous ai réveillé, je suis vraiment désolé…

-_Avada Kedavra._

Le clone d'Harry venait de tuer un mangemort dans le gros tas qu'il y avait. Celui qui était dans la tour en fut étonné parce qu'il aurait fait la même chose.

-Ce n'est pas très loyal ça Harry.

-J'en ai rien à faire. _Avada Kedavra_ !

Et un deuxième. Un mangemort fit la même chose. Il tua un guerrier dans le tas. C'était Luna. Rien que ça permit de déclencher la bataille. Les clones se débrouillaient plutôt bien. Ils tuaient pas mal de mangemorts tout en se laissant faire prendre, comme on leur avait ordonné et cela faisait mal à ceux qui était dans la tour de voir leur propre clone se faire tuer. Harry alla vers Daphné qui était vraiment concentrée sur la bataille.

-Daphné, tu es sûre que tes flashs n'était pas ce qu'on voit là ?

-Non Harry. Tu vois la personne allongée là-bas ?

-Oui ?

-C'est mon clone. Dans mes flashs, j'étais toujours vivante. Et Mrs Malefoy et Mr DeVillois étaient là or ce n'est pas le cas. Ce qui veut dire que le cours des choses a changé, mais rien n'est joué.

Elle se concentra sur la bataille. Dehors, le clone d'Hermione continuait toujours de se battre aux côtés du clone de Drago, pour ne pas perdre un œil sur lui quand Lucius les interpella.

-Comment as-tu pu faire ça Drago.

-Je l'ai fait tout simplement. Tu n'es plus en mesure de dicter ma vie.

-Mais je suis en mesure de te tuer. _Avada Kedavra_.

Le clone de Drago s'effondra. Un autre changement. Dans la tour, Hermione et Anaëlle pleuraient dans des bras de Drago.

-Je suis là les filles. Je ne suis pas mort.

Pendant ce temps, le clone d'Hermione pleurait sur les clones de Drago quand on lui donna un coup dans le ventre.

-Espèce de sale sang de bourbe !

-Laissez Lucius, je vais m'en occuper.

Lucius Malefoy partit en laissant le clone à Parkinson.

-Lève-toi Granger ! Aller, lève-toi !

Le clone d'Hermione se leva et lui fit face.

-Il est mort à cause de toi ! Son père devait le tuer parce que tu l'as souillé avec ton sang ! Moi, je l'aimais ! J'aurais pu tout lui apporter mais il a fallu que tu empiètes sur mon territoire, mais tu vas me le payer.

-Tu peux toujours courir, _Avada Kedavra_ !

Le clone tua Parkinson mais se fit tout de suite tuer à son tour et dans la tour, tout le monde fut choqué de voir par qui, Ginny en premier. Ronald Weasley venait de tuer la fille dont il était soi-disant amoureux.

-Mione chérie, il ne fallait pas aller avec lui.

Dans la tour, Ginny était en pleure, pas parce que qu'Hermione était morte, elle était devant elle, mais parce que c'était son frère qui avait tué son clone.

-Il t'aurait tué Hermione ! Il t'aurait tué !

-Ne pleure pas Ginny. Je suis là.

Harry enrageait de voir son ancien meilleur ami faire de telles choses. Il aurait tué Hermione, celle dont il disait être amoureux. Celle qu'Harry aimait comme une sœur et qu'il n'aurait pas supportée perdre au même tarif que Ginny. Elle aussi il la considérait comme sa petite sœur. Ses deux petites sœurs, qu'il aimait dire quand il parlait d'elles à Anaëlle. Anaëlle, la fille qu'il aime. La femme de sa vie, malgré qu'elle soit la sœur de Malefoy. Malefoy, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait être comme ça et qu'il aurait pu aimer Hermione. Harry sortit de ses pensées quand sa cicatrice lui fit encore un peu mal.

-Ça va aller Potter, demanda Drago.

-Oui, oui, c'est juste que… je n'aie jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie.

-Pense à des moment heureux, comme pour le Patronus et ça ira mieux. Mais défense de penser à ma sœur.

-Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher.

Ils se mirent à rire sous les yeux de leurs petites amies qui sourient. Tout compte fait, ces deux là n'étaient pas perdus. De retour au parc, le clone d'Harry se combattait jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouva à Voldemort.

-Harry. Nous revoilà enfin face à face. C'est bizarre mais je sens la victoire proche. Regarde autour de toi, tous tes guerriers sont pratiquement morts.

-La victoire, c'est moi qui l'aurai.

-J'en doute.

Voldemort claque des doigts et un mangemort apparu derrière Harry et lui retînt les bras. Ce mangemort était Ron.

-Je te l'ai dit Harry, je gagnerai. _Avada Kedavra_.

Le sort jaillit mais le clone d'Anaëlle surgit et reçut le sort à la place de celui d'Harry. Il se mit à hurler.

-Ron, pourquoi tu fais ça ! Pourquoi ?! Hurla le clone.

-La ferme Harry, ta vois m'exaspère.

-Quelle petite sotte, dit Voldemort. Elle n'a fait que retarder ta mort de quelque seconde qui est maintenant. _Avada Kedavra._

Voldemort relança de sort qui atteint le clone d'Harry qui mourut sur le coup. Ron le lâcha en sourient et Voldemort rit diaboliquement.

-Mes chers alliés, nous avons gagné !

Ils se mirent à rire.

-Nous avons gagné mais il reste des gens dans le château. Il y a encore des gamins, maître, dit Ron.

-Eh bien allons-y.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le château, pendant ce temps, Harry et les membres de l'Ordre se préparèrent. Ils s'apprêtaient à partir mais Anaëlle prit Harry et l'embrassa fougueusement.

-Je t'aime, dit-elle.

-Moi aussi.

Ensuite Hermione le serra dans es bras et lui fit une bise avant de lui avoir dit :

-Reviens-nous entier.

-Je vais essayer.

Ginny fit la même chose qu'Hermione et lui dit :

-Reviens-nous vivant surtout, sinon maman se fera un vrai plaisir de te faire descendre du paradis pour te tuer elle-même.

Harry se mit à rire et la resserra dans se bras. Suite à ça Daphné leur parla en catastrophe.

-Vite, ils se dirigent vers le château. Ils doivent savoir que les premiers cycles sont dans leurs dortoirs.

-Bon, il faut y aller, dit Lupin.

Les concernés prirent le portoloin pour se retrouver dehors. Une fois là-bas, ils se retrouvèrent dos aux mangemorts qui se dirigeaient vers l'école.

-Vous croyiez vraiment m'avoir tué, demanda Harry.

Les partisans du mal s'arrêtèrent tous et se retournèrent pour faire face au Survivant. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

-Mais comment… commença Voldemort.

-Clonage. Vous n'y aviez pas pensé ?

Non effectivement, le grand Lord Voldemort n'y avait pas pensé. Harry ne le laissa pas le temps de réagir et le tua. Une lueur verte apparue autour de Voldemort de d'Harry, Voldemort ne fut plus. Les membres de l'Ordre stupéfixèrent tout les mangemort sauf Ron sous les ordres d'Harry. Il s'avança vers lui et donna deux coups de point.

-Ça, c'est pour avoir cru tuer Hermione et ça, c'est pour avoir voulu me tuer ! _Stupéfix._

L'Ordre emmena tout les mangemorts en prison dont Ron.

-Bravo Harry, dit Lupin.

Il resta dans le parc seul le temps de récapituler ce qu'il s'était passé et poussa un cri de joie. Dans la tour, Daphné fut la première à réagir.

-Il l'a tué ! Il l'a tué ! Harry a gagné !

Tout le monde poussa un cri de joie en se serrant des leur bras. Ginny fut tellement heureuse qu'elle se jeta sur Jean et l'embrassa. Il écarquilla les yeux mais apprécia le baiser. Ginny se détacha de lui les joues rouges.

-Désolée.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas grave du tout.

Il s'approchant d'elle et l'embrassa à son tour. Anaëlle fut la première à sortir de la tour pour aller rejoindre Harry. Après avoir couru le marathon dans le château, elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, dit-elle. Harry…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ta cicatrice… elle a disparue !

Harry toucha son front et ne sentit plus sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Tout était bel et bien terminé. Tout le monde arriva dehors ainsi que les élèves de premier cycle qui avaient tout suivit depuis le début. Le Soleil commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. La guerre était enfin finie. Dagro s'avança vers Harry et lui tandis la main Harry l'accepta et Drago le serra dans les bras ce qui l'étonna.

-C'était Super.

-Vous allez devenir amis, demanda Anaëlle.

-JAMAIS !

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je savais qu'ils allaient dire ça, dit Hermione.

Ils continuèrent de rire quelques instant quand Anaëlle se figea devant un certain spectacle. Devant elle, s'embrassaient Ginny et Jean. Elle s'avança vers eux et s'adressa à Jean.

-Toi, t'auras intérêt à ne pas la faire souffrir comme tu me l'as fait, sinon tu seras dans l'incapacité de faire de gosses.

-C'est bon Anaëlle, j'ai compris et puis tu sais, j'ai changé…

Drago et Hermione s'étaient un peu éloigné pour rester seuls.

-Tout est fini, dit-elle.

-Oui, et on pourra retourner dans la salle commune.

-Oh oui. Je t'aime tu sais, dit Hermione.

-Je t'aime aussi.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Vos impressions.


	30. Tout est calme

Tout d'abord merci à **_Foufie, Viviane et Gabriella Johnson_**

**_Elodie Stey : _**Pour la demande en mariage, il ne faut pas se pressé, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre… sinon, merci pour la review…

**_Sumertime02 :_** Je contente que tu aies faîtes ces remarques parce que en publiant ce chapitre, je me disait qu'il devait manquer des choses et je suis plutôt contente que tu m'aies éclairé sur la question…

**_Cécile_** : merci mais le prochain chapitre, n'est pas le dernier…

**_Lavande Brown Potter : _**C'est vrai que la fin de l'histoire ne va pas tarder…

**_Lady125 _**: non le prochain chapitre, n'est pas le dernier…

**_Elphangor _**: il y aura une suite qui est celle-là…

**_Chaputre30 : Tout est calme._**

La guerre était enfin finie mais il restait toujours un mois de cours. Les révisons des ASPIC allaient bon train. Dans ces événements, Hermione devenait insupportable. Elle surveillait tout le monde pour savoir s'ils avaient fait leurs révisons. Elle les rendait dingue. Drago n'en pouvait plus. Il avait essayé par tout les moyen de la détendre mais impossible, elle pensait toujours aux ASPIC.

-Hermione, tu devrais arrêter de réviser un peu.

-Non !

-Si ! Arrête juste une seconde, tu veux. Tu les auras tes ASPIC. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais Patil ou Brown.

-Il faut que je révise, dit-elle le nez dans son livre.

-Hermione, s'il te plait.

Drago l'enlaça et commença lui faire des baisers dans son cou pendant qu'elle lisait mais se pensées virèrent vers ce que lui faisait Drago. Les révisions commençaient à lui passer outre.

-Drago, dit-elle d'un voix lointaine, tu m'empêches d'apprendre.

-Je sais…

Il commença à l'embrasser et à refermer le livre.

-Drago, ce n'est pas bien ce que tu fais…

Drago la regarda avec une moue totalement craquante. Il savait qu'Hermione n'allait pas résister. Effectivement, elle se jeta que lui et l'embrassa. Au diable les révisons… du moins juste pour ce soir. Le lendemain matin, Harry et Anaëlle se rendirent dans la grande salle main dans la main avec un large sourire qui s'effaça à la réplique d'Hermione.

-Vous, vous avez retenté l'expérience…

-Ça se voit tant que ça, demanda Anaëlle.

-Oh, oui.

Harry ne dit rien et se contenta de rougir. Anaëlle continua de regarder Hermione qui semblait avoir la tête dans les nuages. Elle se mit à sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Je vois que Drago a réussit à te faire sortir de tes révisions.

-Oh oui.

Harry redressa sa tête et commença à regarder Hermione et rit mais il se stoppa tout de suite…

-Vous avez fait… _ça _? dit-il.

-Et apparemment c'est le seul moyen de la sortir de ses livres la petite Hermione.

-Oh bon sang, mauvaise image mentale.

Anaëlle commença à éclater de rire et s'arrêta net en regardant Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je t'interdis de penser à Hermione de cette manière, non mais ça ne va pas !

Le courrier arriva et une lettre tomba devant elle. Elle devina tout de suite que cela venait de son père. Elle l'ouvrit avec hâte, lu le contenu et poussa un cri de joie et regarda Drago. Lui aussi avait reçut un lettre mais il ne faisait pas le même tête que sa sœur.

-Anaëlle qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry.

-Mon rêve se réalise ! Mes parents vont se marier ! dit-elle en sautillant. Non mais attends, mes parents vont se marier ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda Drago en disant.

-Comment il peut m'annoncer ça dans une lettre ?

-Je te le fait pas dire, dit Drago.

-Mais au moins il vont se marier, dit Hermione, c'est géniale !

Drago alla rejoindre les Gryffondor et passe à côté de Neville en lui disant une petite phrase…

-Alors Longtubat, on rêvasse devant une jolie fille…

Les autres se mirent à rire en voyant Neville qui regardait Daphné avec la tête dans les nuages. Cette dernière se mit à rougir d'embarra.

-Drago regarde dans quel état tu les as mis, les pauvres, dit Hermione.

-C'est rien comparé à Weasley, regardez-la.

En effet, Ginny n'avait pas la tête dans son assiette. Deux jours après la guerre, les étrangers étaient rentrés dans leur pays dont Jean et elle n'en s'en remettait pas.

-Ginny, ça va ? demanda Anaëlle.

-Deux jours. Notre histoire n'aura duré que deux malheureux petits jours et il est parti. Il aurait pu rester il est majeur il a pris sa vie en main alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est parti.

-Ginny, il le devait, mais il reviendra sûrement. Ecoute, ça vous dit qu'on aille se baigner dans le lac ?

-Se baigner dans le lac ! Anaëlle, on n'a pas que ça à faire bon sang. Et les ASPIC !

-Je te les faire bouffer les ASPIC si tu continues comme ça Hermione, dit-elle.

-Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, ne recommence pas ou sinon tu risque d'avoir les mêmes problèmes que la nuit dernière.

-Dans ce cas je préfère réviser…

Drago et Hermione commencèrent à s'embrasser devant Harry qui en avait des hauts le cœur.

-Pitié, épargnez-moi ça.

-Ok, dit à Hermione d'arrêter de réviser, lui dit Drago.

-Hermione arrête de réviser ou sinon je vais vomir.

-Aller, tous à la baignade !

Ils se levèrent pour aller mettre leur maillot de bain. Drago dû porter Hermione jusqu'à la salle commune pour qu'elle se change.

-Drago lâche-moi ! Je ne peux pas aller me baigner, je dois réviser.

-Hermione, ça fait sept ans que tu révises, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais te reposer et puis, regarde Anaëlle elle est aussi intelligente que toi et ne s'acharne pas pour autant.

-Anaëlle c'est Anaëlle, moi c'est moi !

-Je t'ordonne de mettre ton maillot ou je te le mets !

-Tu m'ordonnes ?! Cria-t-elle.

-Oui !

-Tu m'ordonnes !

-Oui !

-Eh bien… met le moi…

-Quoi ?

-T'as bien entendu, sinon, je ne viens pas.

Drago la regarde avec des yeux rond et Hermione lui fit un sourire en coin comme faisait avant. Il déteignait de plus en plus sur elle. Il alla dans sa chambre lui prit son maillot et emmena Hermione dans la salle de bien. Celle-ci ne faisait rien attendant que Drago la déshabille pour la rhabiller. Il allait commencer à le faire mais s'arrêta.

-Je ne peux pas. Si je te déshabille, ça m'étonnerait que je te rhabille après alors tu mets ton maillot moi le mien et on va au bord du lac où tout le monde nous attends…

-D'accord…

Elle l'embrassa et se changea Drago fit de même. Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent au bord de lac ou tout le monde les attendait, dans l'eau.

-Vous en avez mit du temps… dit Anaëlle.

-La faute d'Hermione !

-C'est pas vrai !

Drago plongea dans l'eau tandis qu'Hermione se mit au Soleil et révisa.

-Aller, viens Hermione !

-Non ! Je préfère réviser !

-Aller Mione, cria Harry, s'il te plait.

-Non !

Drago soupira, regarda Harry et sortit de l'eau. Il regarda Hermione et la prit par-dessus l'épaule en direction du lac.

-Drago ! Drago lâche-moi !

-T'es sûre ?

-Oui, lâche-moi ! C'est un ordre que je te donne !

-Comme vous voudrez, votre majesté.

Et PLOUF ! Dans l'eau l'Hermione ! Et il plongea derrière elle. Hermione sortit sa tête de l'eau et fusilla Drago du regard qui essaya de l'amadouer avec sa petite moue.

-Non Drago, cette fois ça ne marche pas. T'as de la chance que je sache nager parce que tu m'aurais retrouver noyé et tu aurais eu ma mort que la conscience. Je te parle plus !

Elle lui tourna le dos faisant semblant de bouder mais Anaëlle et Harry pouvaient apercevoir un petit sourire sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Drago roula des yeux et essaya de faire face à Hermione qui tournait au fur et à mesure.

-Hermione tu m'en veux ?

-Oui, tu m'empêches de réviser.

A cette phrase, Drago trouva qu'il fallait faire un retournement de situation.

-C'est bon j'ai compris, dit-il. Tu préfères le travail à moi…

-Quoi !

Comme prévu, Hermione se retourna. Cette fois ce fut Drago qui lui tourna le dos et sortit du lac. Hermione était complètement affolée. Ginny, Harry et Anaëlle se retenaient de rire.

-Drago, non attend, ce n'est pas vrai.

-Si, c'est vrai. Depuis la fin de la guerre tu ne penses qu'à tes ASPIC et pas à moi.

-Mais non, c'est… c'est la faute d'Harry, c'est lui qui m'a mis la pression juste avant la guerre…

-Quoi !

Tous les yeux se tournèrent sur Harry. Là Ginny ne pouvait plus se retenir. Elle explosa de rire. Harry ne comprenait plus rien.

-Hermione, ma pauvre t'a un problème aux neurones.

-Harry, je t'ai rien demandé…

-Mais…

-Drago, Je t'aime. Tu passes avant le travail.

Elle se mit à face à lui l'air complètement paniqué en lui répétant qu'elle l'aimait. Drago la regarda et l'embrassa.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, je faisais exprès.

-C'est pas drôle alors. J'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus de moi.

-Jamais de la vie.

Drago l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Il regarda Hermione qui avait une certaine lueur dans les yeux qu'il voyait de temps en temps.

-Bon, nous, on va vous laisser, dit Drago.

Ils partirent en courant jusqu'à l'appartement en entendant Harry cria à Hermione.

-Traîtresse, je ne t'ai jamais mis à la pression !

Anaëlle et Ginny éclatèrent de rire à nouveau.

-Alors ça va mieux ma petite Ginny ?

-Un peu. Il va me manquer, mais ainsi va la vie.

-Heureuse de te l'entendre dire.

Ils restèrent dans le lac à s'amuser jusqu'à la fin de l'après midi alors qu'Hermine et Drago restèrent toute la journée dans leur salle commune à se dire qu'ils s'aimaient. Durant cette journée, une certaine idée germa dans l'esprit de Drago. Une idée existante, avec des responsabilités mais qui lui faisait peur aussi. Il en parlerait le moment venu.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Le prochain chapitre sera donc le dernier… à mercredi.


	31. Les beaux jours

**_Viviane : _**Merci.

**_Lavnde Brown Potter_** : Merci pour la review mais je peux te dire que dans sa tête ce n'est pas un emménagement puis qu'il lui a déjà proposé…

**_Hina95_** : Tu as vu juste…

**_Twinzie _**: Ton raisonnement est juste, pourtant Jean ne reviendra pas…

**_Lady125_** : Non, il ne veut pas d'enfant, du moins pour le moment.

**_Cécile_** : Sur toutes le proposition, il y en a une de juste…

**_Melissa_** : Tu la sauras dans ce chapitre.

**_Elodie Stey_** : Si mercredi c'est ton anniversaire, tu risques d'avoir une surprise à propos de la fic…

**_Summertime02_** : Merci pour la fic, et si des personnes sont vexées à chaque qu'on leur fait une remarque, franchement ça ne sert à rien qu'elles mettent leur fic sur le site…

**_Sam_** : lol, merci pour la review. lol

_**Chapitre31 : Les beaux jours.**_

Les jours des ASPIC arrivaient à grand pas. Hermione étaient stressée comme jamais. Elle n'avait pas été aussi stressée pour ses BUSE. Les examens avaient duré trois jours. La semaines suivantes, les résultats étaient arrivé et bien sûr, Hermione, Anaëlle Drago et Harry eurent leur ASPIC haut la main. A la fin du mois de Juin, il y au la remise des diplômes, Hermione avait présenté Drago à ses parents. Sa mère lui avait fait la bise mais son père regardait de haut l'homme qui lui avait volé sa fille. Ensuite elle annonça qu'elle allait vivre avec lui. Alors là, Mr Granger avait l'impression qu'on lui brisait le cœur en mille morceaux. Sa fille allait vivre avec un homme à l'âge de 17 ans presque 18. (Normalement elle a un an de plus mais bon.) Harry s'avança vers eux pour leur dire bonjour ensuite ce fut au tour de Narcissa de se présenter. Durant l'après-midi ils avaient sympathisé et Narcissa les avait invité à son mariage. Au début ils allaient refuser mais Narcissa leur donna un argument:

-Je voudrais que les parents de la petite amie de mon fils soient là… et puis votre fille sera l'une de mes demoiselles d'honneur.

-D'accord, nous seront là, fini par dire Mrs Granger.

Le jour du mariage de Narcissa et François. Quatre femmes se retrouvaient dans une chambre. Narcissa, Hermione, Anaëlle et Ginny. La mariée se préparait avec l'aide des trois filles.

-Narcissa, dit Ginny, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'avez fait demoiselle d'honneur.

-Tu sais, ta mère et moi nous entendions très bien quand nous étions petites et puis j'ai voulu prendre sa seule fille comme demoiselle d'honneur. Je suis contente de vous avoir avec moi. Depuis que je connais ton père ma petite Ana je rêve de ce jour. Ana… ma chérie ça va ?

Justement Anaëlle n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que lui disait sa mère. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se regarder dans le miroir sous toutes les coutures.

-Ana ?

-Oui maman ?

-Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Elle regarda sa mère et ses deux amies et s'assit sue le lit en soupirant.

-Juste après les ASPIC j'ai fais un examen à l'infirmerie et… Mrs Pomfresh m'a dit que… j'étais… enceinte. Et ça fait déjà deux mois.

Narcissa, Ginny et Hermione restèrent figée devant une Anaëlle rouge de honte.

-Harry le sait ?

-Non maman. J'ai envie de lui dire mais j'ai peur de sa réaction.

-Il n'a rien remarqué ?

-Juste que j'ai pris du poids…

-Mais vous vivez ensemble depuis le début des vacances, dit Hermione, comme Drago et moi. Je pense qu'il sera heureux.

Hermione la serra dans ses bras ainsi que Ginny pendant que Narcissa répétait. « Je vais devenir grand-mère… je vais devenir grand-mère… » Elle sortit de ses rêveries quand on frappa à la porte. Ce fut Drago, Harry et un autre jeune homme français dont Ginny était tombé sous le charme.

-Mère vous êtes magnifique, dit Drago.

-Merci.

Narcissa se mit à pleurer en serrant ses enfants dans ses bras.

-Je suis si heureuse de vous avoir comme enfants. Je vous aime tant mes chéris.

-On t'aime aussi maman.

Ils embrassèrent leur mère et sortirent de la chambre. Là Anaëlle se jeta sur Harry en l'embrassant et en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait. Les trois couples se dirigèrent vers le jardin du Manoir Malefoy où se trouvait l'autel Mr DeVillois et tous les invité. Les demoiselles et garçons d'honneur arrivèrent suivit de Narcissa accroché à un homme de sa famille. Elle arriva face à l'autel et face à son futur mari avec un large sourire. Un ancien mage prit la parole.

-Si nous sommes ici, c'est pour unir cet homme à cette femme mais avant tout si quelque s'oppose à cette union qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Anaëlle se mit à regarder toute l'assemblée d'un œil noir en défiant quiconque de dire quoi que ce soit. Hermione dût lui donner un coup de coude pour qu'elle arrête. Le mage leur posa l'ultime question à chacun d'eux et ils mirent les alliances avant de dire en même temps en se tenant la main :

-Mon cœur est à toi, mon âme est à toi, que par ce lien nous soyons unis dans la vie et dans la mort.

Ils s'embrassèrent enfin. Leur rêve était réalisé.

-Tu crois qu'on sera à sa place ? demanda Hermione.

-En tout cas je l'espère, répondit Anaëlle.

La fête pu enfin commencer. Drago, Hermione, Anaëlle, Harry, Ginny et le beau français David s'étaient retrouvés à une table pour discuter un peu. En fait c'était plutôt Harry, Hermione et David qui discutaient. Drago pensait à sa petite idée qu'il avait depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, Anaëlle pensait à la réaction que pouvait avoir Harry s'il apprenait qu'elle était enceinte et Ginny pensait à David qu'elle trouvait particulièrement mignon. Mr et Mrs Granger dansaient et Mr Granger surveillait sa fille avec Drago.

-Pourquoi elle a choisit ce blondinet, pourquoi pas Harry.

-Chéri, elle aime ce garçon et si elle avait choisit Harry, tu l'aurais autant détesté que… Drago.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

Ce fut l'heure du bouquet de la mariée. Ginny traîner des autres filles derrière Naricissa où il y avait toute les autres jeunes fille.

-Aller, ça va être drôle…

-Ca ne m'intéresse pas, dit Hermione.

-Bon, pour le fun, dit Anaëlle sans grande conviction.

Narcissa lança le bouquet qui se retrouva dans les bras… d'Hermione (tiens comme c'est étrange lol). Elle n'en croyait pas se yeux.

-T'en as de la chance, dit Ginny.

-T'es la prochaine sur la liste, ajouta Anaëlle.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

Hermione retourna à la table où étaient des garçons et le coeur de Drago se mit à s'accélérer quand il la vit avec le bouquet. Il ne se sentait pas très bien.

-Hé, Malefoy ça va ? demanda Harry.

-Heu… oui, oui. Je vais bien.

Mr et Mrs DeVillois étaient entrain de danser en amoureux. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils rêvaient de ce moment.

-Je suis heureux d'être enfin avec toi, dit François.

-Moi aussi. Je t'ai toujours aimé depuis toutes ces années.

-Je n'ai jamais pu t'oublié. Quand je regarde Ana, c'est toi que je vois.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Lors de la soirée dansante, Drago attira les regards vers lui et s'avança vers Hermione qui se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

-Hermione, c'est vrai que depuis qu'on se connaît on est partit sur de mauvaises bases, et je ne suis pas fier de ça parce que je sais que tout est de ma faute. Mais cette année, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé on a appris à se connaître, on s'est rapproché, je suis tombée sous ton charme et je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, éperdument amoureux de toi. Je t'aime.

Hermione ne disait rien mais avait le cœur qui battait la chamade appréhendant de plus en plus ce qui allait se passer. Tous les invités regardaient la scène. Drago mit un genoux à terre et sortit un écrin qui contenait une bague en argent avec une émeraude. Hermione sentit ses jambes molles tout à coup.

-Drago…

-Chut..., dit-il doucement. Hermione Granger, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

Narcissa et Mrs Granger en pleurait presque, pendant que Mr Granger avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur, il avait besoin de s'asseoir. Hermione commença à pleurer tout en souriant et en lui disant…

-Oui, oui, oui je le veux, tu ne me le demanderas pas deux fois.

Drago lui mit la bague et l'embrassa en lui répétant qu'il l'aimait comme un fou. En fait c'était ça sa petite idée. Demander Hermione en mariage. Anaëlle et Harry étaient ravi pour eux et ce dernier se pencha vers sa petite amie en lui chuchotant :

-Ça sera peut-être notre tour après et on aura des enfants, une ribambelle d'enfant.

Anaëlle déglutit. C'était le moment de lui dire.

-Tu sais, pour le mariage on a le temps par contre pour les enfants, il te reste sept mois pour t'y faire…

Harry ne compris pas tout de suite, puis il regarda Anaëlle et son ventre les yeux complètement écarquillés.

-Tu… t'es entrain de me dire que… qu'on va avoir un… bébé…

Elle acquiesça.

-… qu'on va fonder une famille…

Acquiescement d'Anaëlle.

-… toi et moi ?

Nouvel acquiescement.

Harry poussa un cri de joie et fit tournoyer Anaëlle dans les air en criant qu'il allait être père. Mr DeVillois et Drago restèrent complètement figés. Anaëlle était enceinte à 18 ans ! La personne qui s'évanouie sous le coup de l'émotion fut Narcissa. La pauvre, le jour de son mariage, elle apprenait que sa fille était enceinte de que son fils allait se marier. Elle reprit ses esprits en disant que tout allait bien. Le lendemain Mr et Mrs DeVillois partirent en voyage de noce.

Quelque mois plus tard, ce fut au tour de Drago et Hermione de se dire oui. Anaëlle était enceinte de six mois d'un petit garçon et Hermione de trois mois. Cinq mois après la naissance de William Potter et deux mois après celle d'Alexia Malefoy, Anaëlle et Harry se dire oui et leur nouvelle vie commençait enfin.

_**Fin de l'histoire.**_

Et voilà c'est la fin de mon histoire et comme je suis amatrice de suite j'en ai fais une **_Histoire de famille 2 : La famille c'est sacré_** où il y aura William et Alexia et d'autres enfants. Vous pouvez déjà allez voir le premier chapitre. _Bonne lecture._


End file.
